Teen Titans: servant of the Ancient of days
by saintAure
Summary: The Titans find a new ally with mysterious powers with a mysterious past and who has taken an odd interest in RavenRated M for laguage, blood, adult humor, adult imature humor and of course corny humor, with slightly corner love scenes, sorry no spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors note: i do not own the Teent Titans the only charecter i own is Wize he came from my own imagination im just a fan of the seires now i hope you enjoy my first teen titans fanfic\

It was calm day at the Titans tower, cyborg and beast boy where once again arguing over who cheated, Raven was keeping quiet in her room and Robin was explaining to Star Fire why she shouldn't blend a 2 by 4 in the blender. There haven't been any big events in the City for a while now, but Robin being the workaholic that he is investigated the reason behind it. He was troubled to discover that there was a new masked vigilante patrolling the streets 24/7 seeming to never rest or sleep, but it also seems the Police want to arrest him claiming the new hero had murdered one of their top lieutenants. After Finishing his investigation he was on route to tell the team that they where going with him to go find the suspect and help bring him in, but then he saw Star Fire trying to shred lumber inside a blender and decided to try to stop her before something weird happens and by weird you might think the 2 by 4 fling out of the blender and breaking several electronics and maybe a lamp in a boomerang style of flying." Alright team, I know you been enjoying the vacation from work but there's an issue we need to help the police solve." Robin said after dealing with the Star Fire issue.

" I knew, this couldn't last forever…" Raven said stepping from the shadow of the wall still reading what look like an old tomb." Yeah Figures!" Beast boy said putting the videos game remote down giving robin his attention." Well trust me its pretty important we get this guy off the street. Reports say he's killed a few cops." Robin said crossing his arms to show the severity of the situation. Cyborg promptly shut of the T.V. and began walking towards the Garage to start warming up his car and Robin fallowed grabbing his motorcycle helmet.

(Somewhere on the Dark streets of the city..)

" What the Hell are you!" The man screams fire his hand gun at the target before him. The star figure slowly walked with his hands behind his back as the bullets seem to phase right through him. The man stared at the hooded figure in horror and awe. Not a moment ago he got away with great some of money robbing a jewelry store and out running the cops, but half way to his home he turns the corner to see a man or a boy in a leather over coat that went over a what seemed to be over a black hoody, black cargo jeans that had on one side a white crisscross design with the end of the jeans tucked into a pair of unlaced steal toe combat boots, the man was unable to see his face completely only the top half with eyes so blue it may resemble the sea. Every time he shot at the masked figure the bullets would phase through him or change it trajectory and hit something behind him. Eventually he ran out of bullets as the masked man approach him." Why are you afraid…." Was the last thing he heard before passing out.

(Titan patrol)

Robin and star Fire was patrolling the side streets of the city searching for their suspect, while Cyborg patrolled the main street. Beast Boy and Raven searched from the sky to see if they have any activity accruing on the ground." Patrol 1 to patrol 2 find anything yet cyborg?" Robins questions over the Titan communicator." So far nothing but I haven't reached to other side of the streets yet traffic is a pain over here." Cyborg quickly stated in an annoyed tone and Robin could swore he heard someone yell 'up yours!'

"Robin we got something! On 5th avenue Arthur street! Hurry you wont want to miss this." Beast boy exclaimed.

The rest of the Team hurried to Beast boy and Ravens location and when they arrived they found a man tied and hanging upside down a light pole passed out with a piece of paper taped to his shirt." Looks like our guy isn't too far off." Robin said taking off the piece of paper off the guy's shirt, it read: Robed a Jewelry store call the cops.' The man began to awaken with the groans of failure and possible pain of having all the blood rush to his head. "ohh….what happen…how much did I drink?" The man asked before his vision clear to see robin staring at him." Ah crap…"

Robin promptly cut the man down but kept him tied to keep him from passing out again." I want to know everything you know about the guy who captured you." Robin stated pointing the sharp end of the boomerang at the now scared robber." Alright , alright take it easy…I thought he was one of you guys. We don't know much about him only that he used to go by the name of slug shell.." the man quickly stated.

"that is how would you say…um a 'weird' name.." Star Fire said quizzing." Yeah it was till we figured out what the mafia call him…Pilgrim."

"Pilgrim?" Robin said believing it to still be a good name." Yeah it's a name they came up for him, he never really gave out his name hardly ever speaks to anybody. till now…" The Robber said beginning to pale." What did he say?" Asked star Fire." He just walked up to me and asked..'Why are you afraid after that I cant remember nothing…it was like his presence was heavy..i felt like I wanted to leave everything behind me or something I don't know I just…" The man was at a loss of words." Alright search the area he couldn't have gone far." Robins said hopping back on his motorcycle.

(Somewhere on top of a tall building)

The masked figure kneeled by the edge of the roof and stared down at the passing lights as he heard the thunder begin to roar in the sky. The scent of moisture the cool breeze, the green flashes in the sky…wait green flashes..

Jumping back from the edge and the green flash burns away the edge in which he was standing he stares up to see and young women hurling Green fire at his way. He began to run his and jump to the next building trying to avoid getting hit by the star bolts. When he reached the end to make another jump for the next building Raven Appeared blocking his path. He stood still staring down the two teens." Your not going anywhere.." Raven stated. He slowly raised his hands signifying that he was giving up. Raven and star fire moved closer to apprehend their target , but the boy quickly clapped his hands together and some type of blast knocked both Raven and star Fire away as he quickly jumped off the other side of the roof. Raven quickly got up and glanced down thinking the boy might have committed suicide but saw land on his feet cracking the concrete of the ground." Show off…" Raven stated as both her and star fire gave pursuit. Making already half way down the street he doges a few red boomerangs thrown at him robin has entered the scene." Stop right there!" Robin said readying an explosive disk. Raven and star fire surround him there no where for him to go." Careful Robin he's not an ordinary human.." Star Fire said with her eyes glowing its brightest emerald green." You got no where to run murderer…" Robin spat." Murder…?" he says lowly under his breath." I never murdered anyone..." he says again this time for them to hear." Tell it to the police." Robin stated before they began to move in to subdue him. He steps quickly towards star fire and causes her to flinch shooting forth a star bolt, quickly side stepping the ball of energy the bolt hit robin dead in the chest knocking him to the ground." Azer-" Raven began to incite her incantation, but was interrupted by a quick blast of what seemed to be electricity. As Raven was stunned by the shock Star Fire made a second attempt to hit her target, as she fire another bolt he seemed to disappear and reaper at the other end of the street then disappear again in a blue flash. Knowing she lost the target she went to both Robin and Ravens aid, more so Robin for the guilt she felt on accidently nailing him dead in the chest.

(Somewhere down the street)

Cyborg was driving quickly down the street after finally breaking away from the God Forsaken traffic of the city. He realized that the car seemed to quiet so he decided to turn on the radio and start fiddling with the channels but quickly stopped after hearing a loud thump fallowed by his windshield shattering." Uh oh…" he said quickly stepping out of the car in a panic to see a guy slowly getting." Um you alright man?"

" oh yeah im just fine I only got hit by a car going 90 on 30.." he said sarcastically finding his footing." Good job Cyborg!" Robin said rushing past him along with Raven and Star Fire." Umm…yeah I got you!" Cyborg said pointing his sonic cannon at his new car accident victim.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors note: i forgot to warn you that i tend to some times write long chapters so there may be long chapters in the near futrue and once again i do not own Teen Titans i just own my one character Wize enjoy the story

It didn't take long for the cops to show and place the masked vigilante under arrest. The Titans stood at the side lines speaking to one of the officers." Thanks for caching him. Were going to make this cop killing s.o.b. Pay." The cop stated flatly. Robin was unsure about the case at hand. He heard him say that he didn't kill any cop. As sarcastic as it sounded he also sounded sincere." If you don't mind I would like to investigate this." Robin asked plainly to the officer, which seemed to upset the officer for some reason." Listen kid you caught him that's all we asked you to do. Our detective department took care of everything I suggest you leave it at that." The officer said with slight annoyance." But-"

"I tell you what if I find out you were anywhere near the sight of the crime then ill have you arrested for tampering and obstruction of justice." The officer threatens as he cut Robin from debating the case. Just as quick as they arrived the cops left and left the Titans standing alone in the street." What shall we do now Robin?" Star Fire questioned." Were going to investigate this weather they like it or not." Robin said putting his motorcycle helmet back on and walked to the R-cycle." C'mon man they just got done telling us they were going to arrest us if we go anywhere near that sight." Cyborg protested as he wished to repair the huge dent in the T-car and the broken windshield." I cant help but shake this feeling that their hiding something. Its strange but did you hear what he said before?" Robin said sitting down on the seat of the R-cycle." Yeah, he said he didn't do it, what of it?" Raven asked being skeptical to Robins point." I think Robin may be right. He didn't sound like a liar, we may have made a terrible mistake." Star Fire said in Robins defense." Look well just quickly take a look at the crime scene and if we don't find anything we'll just go home. Simple." Robin said before he raced off in the R-cycle.

(City mega max prison holding)

The masked hero was tied down to the table struggling to get free from his restraints, but it seemed to be a fruitless effort. He couldn't use his strength to break the restraints he knew he was strong enough but the injection they gave him earlier made him drowsy unable to concentrated his power to his muscles. Instead he laid there thinking of another way to get out and of the surprise attack of Titans, one in particular.' That one in the purple…' he thought to himself. He couldn't help think about her out of all of them she seemed to cause him to feel a slight shiver in his spine but not in the bad way. His thoughts were cut short as the door open to reveal an middle age man dressed in black and yellow his eyes glowing red fallowed by two guards with their eyes in the same condition." Ah its nice to finally meet you, Wize…"

" I know you?" He asked in an annoyed manner." Ah yes were are my manners, im Brother Blood, and I believe you have something im looking for." Brother Blood said with a dreaded smile." And that is?" our masked hero asked impatiently." Don't play games with me child! You know exactly what im looking for!" Brother Blood fixed his gaze apon him using his powers to enter into the teens mind. Wize felt a sharp pain enter his mind, as if someone was take a drill to his skull." Haha your very resistant but, even you cant hold me back for long!" Brother Blood said with a laugh as he continued to drill into Wize's head. As grunts and screams echoed into the hall of the prison.

(crime scene)

"cyborg did you pick up anything with your scanners?" Robin questioned checking the outline where the body use to lay." Nothing, just dust mites-" Cyborg said before he sneezed. Cyborg of course was not a happy camper at the moment. Just earlier he was stuck in traffic then his Car got wrecked now he's suffering from allergies which put him to question why , because of his Cybernetics and what not, but mostly questioned why where they searching the Crime scene to what seemed like to be a eternity." I found something!" Raven said in her meditated stance." I felt a familiar Aura residue here, im keeping it Alive with my own its real sinister…" said Raven silently chanting her incantation in her head. Cyborg promptly began to use his scanner to compare the energy signature to that they may already know. Mean while Star Fire was looking around the room frantically as If you lost something." Star whats the matter?" Questioned Robin abit worried." Where is Beast boy?"

(IN the Prison holding cell)

Striped of his coat and other equipment leaving him with only a sleeveless black shirt, pants, boots, and mask and we cant forget the very oh so comfortable handcuff, Wize was locked up in a holding cell still under the affects of the injection. He curled up to a corner of the wall to lean comfortably on as he recalled what happened a few moments ago.

-Flashback-

"Give me the Secrets! Give me the knowledge!" Brother Blood screamed angrily at Wize putting almost all his mental power into invading Wize's mind." Ahhhhh I don't know what- ahh- your talking about!" Wize said in frustration and pain as he kept fighting off the invading force in his mind. Suddenly His mind went blank, a flash of light in his mind to what seemed to be glorious un earthly fire, that caused brother blood to shriek" Leave me alone!" a blast an invisible force knocks brother blood into the wall and Wize begins to once again attempt to break free." Sedate him! Before he gets free!" Brother Blood said struggling back to his feet. Quickly the brain washed guards sprint to Wize holding him down as they jam a syringe harshly into his arm. Out of energy Brother Blood orders the Guards to take him back to his cell.

-End of Flashback-

He wondered what brother blood was after more than that he wondered what he just saw in that vision that returned all his strength to him, and it felt so familiar. Suddenly he see's a strangely colored Green fly sly into his cell and wondered if the damn thing was going to torment him like they usually do, but to his surprise it turned into a boy who was also green." What the hell? A shape shifter? What are you doing here?" Wize looked upon the strange Green man." The names beast boy ,and im going to get you out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Athors Note: alright heres chapter three and once again i do not own teen titans i only own Wize now enjoy muahahahahahaha

"so got any idea on how were gonna get out of here?" Wize asked as beast boy broke the handcuffs in his ape form. " um…I haven't thought that far through." Beast boy said with a nervous Grin after returning to his human form. Wize sighed as he looked at the prison bars." Well im not sure if the whole sedative wore off but let me give it a go." Wize wrapped his hands around the bar's of the gate and began to concentrate and pull the gate." Yeah im still under its affects but…" Before finishing his statement the clamps of the gate Shattered sliding the door right open." Im still able to do more physical stuff…c'mon." He gestured to beast as he left his prison cell. They walked through the halls of the prison avoiding being spotted by the surveillance camera's searching for a possible way out." So are you part of the team that caught me?" Wize asked trying to make conversation out of sheer boredom." Yeah I was attacked by Brother blood when I saw him ordering some cops near by that were looking for you." Beast boy said reading Wize's intention." Well why didn't you warn them?" well I kinda got caught up with fighting off some goons and then spotting you being shoved into a armored police truck and not wanting to be shot at again I snuck in as a bug."

" Don't you have any other way of communication?" Wize questioned quietly." Um I kinda forgot my communicator…"

"well your bloody brilliant" Wize laughed slightly." Well next time your in trouble don't expect me to save your ass again if your gonna make fun of me about it." Beast Boy shot back. Wize suddenly stopped at one of the corners of the hall seeing several guards." Hmmm more brain washed prison gaurds." Wize whispered." Beast Boy have you ever assaulted an officer?"

"um no why?" Beast Boy asked abit weirded out by the question." Well have you ever wanted to?"

"No why the hell would I want to?" Beast boy almost yelled but remembered their where guards on the other side and decidedly kept the whispering tone." Well im hoping just like me you'd feel guilty attacking brain washed keepers of the peace so I thought hey lets imagine that duce bag that gave us a speeding ticket or something." Wize shrugged in question. Suddenly Beast Boys eyes glazed over." Um Beast boy?" Wize stared with concern at his newfound Green friend as he seemed to enter some kind of trance. In reality Beast boy was having a very deep flash back of the time he got about 20 tickets when he saved the world from the new-fu aliens. 2 days later his license was revoked. After that Beast boy promptly turned into a baboon and ran at the guards before you can say Chimpanzee or banana (you know what insert your own monkey joke here.) all the guards where knocked out and Beast boy stood in the middle of the unconscious guards breathing heavily as if relieved of a great burden." Um Beast boy…?" Wize asked walking up to His Green friend." **Huff*** yeah? **Huff***" Beast said attempting to catch his breath." You alright buddy?" Wize smiled under his mask nervously." Yeah…im done now." Beast boy said taking a deep breath. Wize looked around to see if the guards might have a radio to see what position the guards might be, but much to his joy he spots his coat hanging off one of the railing of the corner." Oh! My coat!" Wize said putting back on his old coat and hood feeling once again warm. But his joy was short lived as he spotted a surveillance camera looking straight at him." Ah Crap." Wize stated in slapping his hand against his forehead." What happen?" Beast Boy asked

" oh nothing we just got spotted by surveillance and now their probably sounding the alarm and sending more guards to probably kill us. Well to be more specific kill you, That Brother blood guy needs me alive for some reason."

"what does he want?" Beast boy questioned." I don't know earlier he was using some kind of mind trick to read my mind or something." Wize stated as they began t run down the halls before the guards could catch up to them." What happened after that?" Beast Boy asked." Im still not too sure but right now we need to get to your team , were going to need their help to take brother blood down." Wize said before some guards appeared in front of him." Shit!" Wize said, but continue to run towards the guards." Fire!" One of the Guards order as they began to fire their weapons at Beast Boy and Wize. Quickly rolled dodging the bullets as did beast boy. Wize thinking quickly took his stance next to one of the front gaurds sweeping the buy his ankle and jabing a punch down into the guards stomach knocking him down to the ground. One guard turned half way towards Wize to take a shot at him but his gin was knocked out of his hand with a crescent kick fallowed by a series of punches in different locations with a elbow to his cheek dropping him to the ground. One Guard took aim at wize's head but the gun was suddenly firing upwards as an uppercut knocked the gun in the air, fallowed by a hand grabbing the front end of his helmet and slamming his head into the wall in front of him." Whoa…Robins gonna love you." Beast boy stated in awe." Robin? As in Bat mans Boy wonder?" Questioned Wize remembering the boy dressed in red and green." I thought he looked suspicious, so he's your leader?" Wize asked as he continued to Run down the hall." Yeah we organized this team after we came together and saved the coty from a alien invasion." Beast Boy said as a matter of fact kind of way." We have this Girl Star Fire who's from a different world."

"Is she the one that can fly and shoot Green stuff at you." Wize asked remembering the Red head." Yeah then we have Cyborg."

"The Guy who hit me with his car." Wize said as if making a note on it." And who's the girl in the purple cloak?" He asked noting his curiosity in the girl." Oh that's Raven the girl with goose egg sense of humor." Beast boy stated ina slightly annoyed tone." Raven huh…hmm" He couldn't help but think about her, she seemed very intriguing to him." Sounds like you might got the hots for her eh buddy." Beast boy said tapping his elbow again his arms cocking his eyebrows to mock him." Oh and you would know something about that would you Green boy." Wize said brushing the Beast Boys attempt to egg him on." Please, buddy, see these ears? The ladies dig the ears." Beast boy stated pointing at his pointy twitchy ears." And you see the Green, once you go green you don't go back." Beast boy said confidently." Yeah and Super man bitch slapped Flash in a tutu." Wize said now kinda regretting what he said seeming the statement being abit extreme. They finally reach a door at the end of the hall that seemed to be the way out. They opened the door and spotted something they where not expecting. Henchmen dressed in black and yellow armor and Brother Blood smiling at them obnoxiously " Going so soon wize?" Brother Blood questioned." We went the wrong way didn't we?" Beast boy asked taking battle position as the door shut behind them." Of course if we made it out that would mean something went right, and apparently we cant have that can we?" Wize said also taking a stance. In the back ground you could hear the sound of some annoying ticking. " Could someone please tell me what is that inferno ticking?" Brother Blood screamed impatiently but was cut short when the side wall suddenly exploaded Revealing the Titans." The sound of preeminent ass kicking." Robin stated walking out in the open along with his team." You always did wanted to say that didn't you." Cyborg said readying his sonic cannon." Guys!" Beast exclaimed happy to see his friends." You forgot your communicator again at the tower didn't you BB" Cyborg said jokingly. Beast Boy laughed nervously, but it seemed to upset Brother Blood that they where having a nice friend side conversation and his Henchmen did nothing." For once I would like to have Henchmen who just attack the intruder's whp just finished blowing a hole in the wall, before they start talking about nonsense!" Brother Blood stomped." Now Get them before I Bite every last one of your heads off!" The Henchmen quickly attacked the teens in a battle royal. Brother Blood knew that with all the Titans here he didn't have much time left before he was captured by them, and set his mind to the target he was after in the first place Wize." Ready to surrender that precious secret yet boy!" Yelled brother blood removing his white robe and halo gram projector revealing his cybernetics from his last battle against Cyborg and Titans east. " I swear what is it with you villans with not listening, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT NUM NUT." Wize said now irritated with the constant repetition of the same question. Brother blood attacked him with his fully anger and fury with series of combos of punches and kicks. Wize was able to block a few of the punches and kicks but one last one sent him flying against the wall. Slightly dazed Wize got up and quickly dodged a knife hand deliver by brother blood. Doging a few more punches Wize finally realized something important." You will give me the secret!" Brother blood yelled throwing a powerful punched impued with his psychic energy. Wize just smiled as his body was suddenly metal Clashing his forehead against the punched crcking the plates on brother blood knuckles, the sedative finally wore off." Hehehe now we can fight on my terms." Wize said delivering a fair share of powerful punches to Brother Bloods jaw. Finally reverting back to his normal skin he brouth his hands closer together forming a orange orb in his hands and thrusting the ball forward letting it fly at its intended target knocking Brothr blood back slightly. Not willing to stop there Wize hands now were on fire and began to strike at Brother blood who was doing the best he could to protect himself from the mighty blows. Landing a round house kick on one side of Brother blood face Wize pins then clasped his left onto brother bloods chest plate and begins to serge electricity to him causing shrieks of pain from brother blood. Clasping his right hand into a tight fist it glowed brightly before clashing it against his opponents solar plexus sending flying with a blast of fire across the room. The Titans so far have been having a filed day dealing with the henchmen, Raven throwing then around like rag dolls with her Azeroth Metroin zinthos (might have misspelled that lol) Star Frie raining star bolts around the place. Robin whacking away with his kung fu and metal stick fighting. Beast boy of course was stampeding around as a rhino and Cyborg of course…"BOYEAH!" Blasted his enemies with the sonic cannon, before noticing the dual between Wize and his arch nemesis. Brother Blood in pure frustration pined Wize against the wall choking him." If you wont give me what I want Ill just rip it from your mind!" Brother blood exclaimed very much out of his mind." Shit up already!" Wize said taking a hold of brother bloods fore arms causing the arms to grow hoter and to glow a brighter red before crushing his cybernetics to pieces. Clasping his hands together once again he collected enough energy in his hand to send him flying once again acroos the room towards cyborg." Robin!" Cyborg said with a smirk blasting Brother blood with his cannon sending straight for Robin. Noticing what the plan was Robin smiled confidently as he swift strike with his metal stick." Star Fire!" Star Fire saw Brother blood flying her general direction and with a swift kick scent him in Beast Boys direction." Beast Boy!" Beast boy taking the form of a ape that fore armed him at ravens direction." Raven!" Raven said her signature spell and slung him into the air with her dark energy. Wize suddenly flipped into the air above brother blood and in slow motion dropped his heel into a kick sending brother blood flying into the ground unconscious. Moments later the cops and Guards awoke from their hypnosis, and brother bloods power cell was removed keeping him offline, and arrested a great bit of the remaining Hive organization. Taking a breath of hair Wize sighed with relief to take in the air of the night." Hey…." Robin said walking next to him along with the rest of the team." Ahh Robin nice to meet yeah finally, well at least when your not throwing sharp objects at me at least." Wize joked shaking Robins hand noticing Raven Behind the team." Yeah sorry about that…it seemed brother blood got loose from his cell and took control of the Police department and The guards of the Prison." Robin stated apologetically.

" heh craft bastard aint he. Well its all good I don't tend to hold grudges." Wize smiled under his mask." Well to make it up to you would like to join our team? We can always use a heavy hitter like you." Robin smiled back politely. Wize remained silent for a moment eyeing down the team who gave him a smile of acceptance." Sure but I only got one favor to ask you all…" Wize said in agreement." And what's that?" Robin asked." I need your help to find out who I am…" Wize stated simply." Wait you don't know who you are?" Beast Boy said in shock.

"Afraid so…I woke up in an old church building, the only thing I could remember is my name and how to fight…so will you help me?" Wize asked sincerely." We'll do everything we can." Robin said confidently handing Wize a communicator." Thank you…ive been alone for a while now..it feels good being part of Team now." Wize smiled yet again under his mask.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: ah him fairly proud of this story and how's its going so far, and thank all of you who have taken the time off of your day to read my story of all things thank you again and might add that I do take idea's and welcome any funny comments you might have so I have a assignment for you all vote on the villain you want the titans to deal with the most out of the many they have I leave it up to all of you. Now with that said once again Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or its characters I only own my character Wize. Enjoy reading

Chapter 4

After the days events of defeating Brother Blood yet again and recruiting their newest member the Titans decided to call it a day and get some rest. On Their way into the Tower's front door Cyborg was discussing with Wize about his car damages." Look all im saying is that you decided to walk out in front of me you ought to help fix the car." Cyborg stated his case.

"Oh yes of course its not like you didn't hit me doing 90 on a 30 at a legal cross street and not to mention running a stop sign." Wize contested sarcastically." I don't remember a stop sign."

"its underneath the bent grill of your car." Raven said walking past the group heading straight for her room feeling to ease the weight of the day off her shoulders with tea light reading and bed." Oh that sign…so you going to help me fix it or what?" Cyborg asked tiredly." Yeah sure tomorrow night." Wize surrender feeling that he wasn't making any point in his argument of his new Cybernetic friends driving skills." Right you guys do that im going to go get some shut eye.." Beast boy yawned heading towards his room." C'mon ill show you to your room." Robin gestured to wize to fallow him. They walked to the dorm hallway of the tower to a room next to Ravens." This will be your room. You can decorate it however you like." Robin said opening the door reveling a slightly large room with a bed at one corner of the room." Welcome to the team Wize." Robin said patting him on the shoulder and heading off to his own room. Wize walked into the room and sat calmly on the bed staring up at the sealing and at the four large walls of the room. He had a lot of work to do.

(In The next room)

A few hours has passed has raven meditated in the center of her room due to her not being able to fall asleep. She signed in frustration as she levitated back to her feet and walked out of her room to make some more tea. As she walked out she couldn't help but notice Wize carrying a box into his room." What's he still doing awake." She questioned under her breath as she walked to the light of his room to see Wize unpacking what seemed to be personal items." How did he…" Raven wasn't able to finish her question as the boy spotted her watching him." Im sorry…did I wake you?" Wize asked apologetically. Raven just stared at him for a moment he wasn't wearing his coat just his sleeveless shirt and mask. His dark hair was long not so much that it reached his shoulders but long enough to go past his ears it seemed wavy as well towards the bottom as it curled slightly. His eyes seemed to glow a deep ocean blue, his skin seemd to have a natural tan to it." No don't worry I just couldn't sleep." Raven stated softly as she took a step into the room. The room that was mostly empty now having a book shelf containing different old books, that she could not recognized, and a table to what seemed to have different tools on it with what seemed to be broken blades and chains." I see you set up just fine..,but why didn't you let us know you had this stuff we could have helped you in the mourning." Raves asked still abit curious onto how he got all this stuff in so fast." Nah its fine…I hate burdening people with such minor problems. Besides like you I also couldn't sleep." Wize said as he placed down the final box down to the floor." Anyway what kept you awake?" Wize asked, as he looked Raven in the eyes. As he looked into her eyes she couldn't help but feel exposed. She had no way of explaining it as if his blues eyes could stare deep into her soul, but yet she didn't feel uneasy just the opposite, it felt welcoming." Abit too personal huh..i understand im just trying to make conversation." Wize said pulling out some bed sheets and blankets out of the box he set down on the floor." No, it's just that im not too sure myself, but sense im awake, do you need any help with unpacking?" Rave asked forgetting about her desire for tea for a moment." Nah its fine I can continue this tomorrow." He smiled as he set up his bed." But sense were up wanna hang out for abit." Wized asked smiling under his mask causing Raven to raise an Eyebrow in question." Once again just trying to be friendly." He laughed lightly as he exited his room with her." So In the fight back at the prison…your using magic arnt you?" Raven remained quiet for moment wondering where's he going with his point." Again am I being to personal?"

"No just you seem to ask strange questions that well…point out the obvious." Raven stated trying her best not to be rude." I see your point, but really im just trying tog et to know you and everyone, like I mention before I never was on a team ive always went lone wolf on things. Which is probably why I got in that kind of trouble earlier."

" So, you've been patrolling these street for this long alone? Must be tiring." Raven asked wondering how he lasted this long alone." Well its count with my insomnia issues and I wasn't always patrolling these streets I used to travel a lot looking for answer to my origins. Eventually I felt the need to stay here, in Jump city."

" You never any friends or don't you have any family." Raven asked curious to weather this guy was like her without friends or relatives guide her, but his reasons may be different than her own."No…most people are afraid of me for some reason even the crooks. Every time I corner one of them they pale up and then just fall over passed out, I didn't really need to touch them." Wize said with a puzzled look. They finally reached the kitchen and Raven commenced to prepare some tea, as the conversation continued between the two about Wize's activity's in the city and his previous locations." So how long have you've been like this?" Raven asked sipping down her tea." Like what?" Wize's asked finishing his tea which frustrated Raven abit as she had made attempts to see his face but he drinks the tea so quick to be able to see when he pulls down his mask or maybe he wasn't she didn't know." How long has it been sense you awoken and couldn't remember anything." Raven asked specifically." 8 months." He answered simply." Yet you seem so positive, than obsessed with it."

"You gotta keep confident to get things done I suppose." Wize said leaning back into his chair. Raven wasn't buying his smile, he was hurting she could see it in his eyes. The pain of not knowing who you are or what you are or where you came from, what ever happen to him or whoever did that to him took away his sense of identity and reason for being." Maybe I can help.." Raven said as she got up from her chair and walked over to him." Wha?" He said abit dumbfounded as she walked up to him." Maybe If we both concentrate we can bring back of your memories." Wize stared at he seriously not knowing what to think or say." Ok…" Was the only word he could let out as he stood to face her eye to eye." Just close your eyes and relax…" He complied as he began to breath in deeply to relax. Raven began to make her chants as they both began to link." Azeroth Metroin zinthos…" Raven finally chanted as they both link as they both drift into Wize's mind. Suddenly a memory popped up showing the same vision from before when brother blood attempted to enter Wize's mind, but this time it was less aggressive. The Shone brightly releasing what seemed to be powerful waves of energy that hummed as it pas through them." What is that…." Raven said in Awe as she stared at the brilliance of the light surprised that she was able to even stare at its brightness. Another memory popped up but this time it wasn't a good one. Wize and a shadowy figure were clenched in a dual of swords that finally ended with both parties stabbing each other and falling to the ground. The sight of Wize on the ground bleeding out caused Raven to break concentration." AH!" Wize yelled as he gripped his head in pain, but then looked at his hands as mist began to come from his hands then a bright dim orb formed in his hands." What the-" The orb flew from his hands at the tea pot freezing the pot and the table in spiky shards of ice." Whoa cool!" Wize exclaimed staring at the pot forming a grin under his mask, but then looked at his hands in a questionable way." How did I do that?" he asked looking at raven." That was a powerful memory…and yet your not acting like you just saw your self die." Raven looked at him as if he had two heads. Plus she was alittle annoyed by the fact they no more tea to drink now and also had some concerns for her new ally witnessing him die and all could worry you." Well yeah…I would have hoped it was more positive than that.." Wize said realizing the seriousness of the situation." But that does explain why I woke up with a scare on my chest." He said trying to brighten up the mood. HE looked at the table at what he had just done." It seems that the more I remember…the more I know about my powers.." He said rubbing his chin in a concerned matter." Wait you don't know about your own powers?" Raven asked." Before now I thought I knew but apparently not."

" Wait again, aren't you concerned at all about the fact that you died!" Raven asked abit confused about the whole thing. Wize looked her in the eyes again bringing back the feeling from before. Unable to say anything he sat down." Its getting late…we should try to get some rest again." He said calmly and deep in thought." Wait we should really-"

"Raven…please I just need a while to think about this…but thank you…" he looked back up at her and smiled. She felt an urge to stay but she knew it was for the best." I understand…Goodnight Wize…"

"You mean good Mourning." Wize said with a light chuckle as he pointed to the microwave clock, which read 2:12. Her face just sunk, hardly any rest and waking up soon, it was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or its character's I only own my character Wize.

Chapter 5

It was 7 A.m in the mourning, and everyone in the tower was now wide awake enjoying some mourning breakfast….kinda." is that real eggs?" Beast boy exclaimed as Wize began to cook some eggs and bacon.

"why, yes it is and its turkey bacon as well." he Smiled under his mask as he began to scramble the eggs into the form he wished." DUDE IVE BEEN THOSE ANIMALS!"

"Yeah and?"

"Would you eat another human?" Beast boy said frantically as he watched the eggs cook seeing visions of the eggs being green." Beast Boy I would guess that most of the animals you changed into eat meat as well right?" Wize asked." What does that have to-"

"Answer the question…" Wize said with slight touchiness in his voice." FINE yeah I did." Beast Boy said raising his arms in frustration." Now you tell me that you didn't crave a steak while in that form and I will gladly not eat this." Wize said placing his food on a plate and raised it teasingly at Beast Boy, in smelling range.

Much to his dismay Beast Boy Frowned." I thought so…" Wize said handing beast boy a plate of Tofu eggs and sausage. " wait..you were just messing with me!" Beast boy said glaring at his hooded ally." Bout time we had some real food!" Cyborg thrillingly said swallowing his pancakes whole while uttering something about the fluffiness of it." Wow that's ok Cyborg. its not like I wanted any.." Wize said giving cybor a lazy glare.

Cyborg in return gave him an apologetic smile before looking at Wize's plate realizing his food was gone. Looking up at Wize then staring down at his plate." Did you even bother to taste it?" Cyborg said staring strangely at Wize for his strange eating habits." Of course I did best 2 seconds of the mourning." Wize said getting up to wash his plate." You seem to get friendly quickly." Robin said finishing up his cereal and watch as star Fire eat some strangely colored fruit with Glee." I can see you mean me no harm, if you where going to hurt me I would know about, but sense your not I trust you guy's." He said unpretentiously.

"well were happy to hear it." Robin said putting the cereal back in its cabnet." Um Star Fire dare I ask what your eating…?" Wize looked on as the girl munched down on the strange purple fruit that seemed to expel some kind of yellowish green fluid from each bite taken." Rcs-noptch-yuock!" She muttered with he mouth full of the substance." Ah well that's…um nice." He said with a timid smile. Out of the blue as the team finished their breakfast the Alarm went off.

Robin rushed to check the computer's." Its overload, he's tearing the city apart again." Robin stated quicky heading for the garage to retrieve his R cycle, as did cyborg fallowed heading for his now repaired T car compliments of the hard work of both Wize and himself early mourning before breakfast.

(Downtown)

Overload was of course doing what monsters do best on Monday's, go on a rampage and cause mass damage. As he was draining one power poll for some more juice, he felt a sharp annoying pain as three explosive disks found there way to its back." Fun times over overload." Robin said from a rooftop as the team stared down briefly at the creature announcing their presence. Overload full of fury tosses the power at them; the team of course reacted quickly by scattering to the streets to take the fight to the monster. Robin quickly threw more explosive disks at overload, which made contact but had little affect against the electrified creature. Overload turning his hand into a shape of a slashing whip, lashed out at Robin, but was stopped by star Fire star bolt.

Shrieking from the constant blasts of the star bolts Overload attempts to flee, but is knocked back by Beast boy shaped as a triceratops. Wize in the meantime is sprinting at Overloads general direction at a great speed holding a car just over his head. Finally looking up Overload see's Wize hovering over him in the air with a grin hidden behind his mask." Open WIDE!" Wize Grunted slamming the car into overload causing the creature to sink into the now devastated pavement.

" Is he done?" Wize asked looking closely at the ruble, to see electric tentacles explode from underneath the ground grabbing a hold of him sending volts of electricity through him. Wize attempted to regain his concentration from his painful state." Wize!" Cyborg exclaimed firing his sonic cannon making overload stubble on his feet. Taking advantage of the opportunity Wize grabbed hold of the tentacle holding him and began to draw all its power to himself. Overload began to shriek letting go of Wize and to everyone's surprise began to shrank." What did you do?" Beast Boy asked appearing next to Wize." I absorbed some of its power and-" Wize and beast boy ducked as a tentacle swiped at their heads." Pissed it off apparently."

"Its weak! Hammer it!" Robin ordered. At that moment everyone threw almost everything they had at overload, causing him to shrink more and more till eventually he was nothing more than a data ship shaped like a face." Ahh nothing like a good mourning beat down." Cyborg said celebrating the teams victory. After there victory The Titans decided to head back to the tower at least until the next threat presents itself." You held your own fairly well Wize, you never did tell us about your powers." Robin asked as they walked into the Tv room of the tower." Well like ive said I don't know much cause I cant remember anything but what I can currently do is some element manipulation. Fire, lightning, metal, earth, air and wind, and just recently ice." Wize said taking a seat on the couch." Im also pretty strong and fast but, all of it depends on my concentration, and to put the cherry on top I can fuse with some elements but only for a short while the longer I stay in the state the weaker I become to the point that I might slip into a coma, but it hasn't gotten that far yet obviously." Wize said in a matter of facto way.

" Sounds kinda bad ass." Beast said jumping into his side of the seat." Not necessarily you saw in the prison if I over use my power or if I cant concentrate my only means of defense is hand to hand." Wize said closing his eyes remembering he couldn't get any sleep." Hand to hand huh, now you gotta spar me every now and then." Robin smirked happily realizing that he now has ether a new pouncing bag or a new sparing partner." Oh Joy! Let us sing the song of New Friendships!" Star fire said placing one hand on her chest raising another gracefully as she began to hit a high note much to everyone's dismay, and the sound in the background of a possible window breaking. The noise was so horrifying Wize shot his eye wide open and stared at the now screaming banshee in front of him." Uh star, that's nice and all but lets save that for another time." Raven said pleadingly as she held her ears in agony." You are right raven it is time for us to do the relaxing." Star Fire clasps her hands together in a giddy many before returning to her seat." Right you guys do that, but me I feel like I need to let off some steam." Wize said getting up and disappeared down the hallway.

And relax they did. Cyborg and beast boy simply played videos games while Star fire and robin watched the two bicker about who was cheating Raven was in her room meditating on the day events and attempting to keep her powers at check. Hearing the sound of Cyborg and beast boy yelling seemed to cause her to lose concentration, so Raven decided that it would be best to find a better more quiet place to relax. As she reach the top for she began to hear a certain calm humming noise coming from the roof.

As she approached the door to the roof the sound got more intense but yet so calming. She opened the door and before her very eyes was Wize sitting a meditative stance with his hands on his knees and what seemed to be wisps of lights flying around him with his eyes open glowing. As she approached the sound stopped as he turned to her with a small smile under his mask." Getting abit too loud for you?" He asked lowly.

"You could say that, but what was that light just now." Raven asked sitting next to him." Not sure what its called but…its amazing it helps me train those powers I mention earlier. And in other occasions allows me to learn about things if I touch them or if I think really hard on something it'll flood my mind with information, but in this case it relaxes me." Wize stated happily looking out in the distance. Raven look on at him his hood was down revealing his hair that seemed to have a slight glow in the sun." must be nice to have something like that to relax you." Raven said closing her eyes." What do you mean?"

"I don't just meditate to relax I meditate to keep control…my powers are bound in my emotions. If I don't stay in control of my emotions it could be devastating.." Raven said with a slight harsh tone." Hmmm interesting…" He simply stated closing his eyes. Raven opened one of her eyes to take a look at him." You're a hard person to read." Raven said simply returning to her concentration." Really? I don't mean to be, is there anything you want to know?" Wize asked looking at her. Raven look at him bizarrely." Alright ill bite, why do you wear a mask."

"TO protect my identity of course." Wize said with a silly smile." Yeah but if you don't remember who you are then why keep that on."

"Because I don't have an identity…a name to share with anyone." He added simply. Raven cringed internally. She didnt mean to sound so spitefully in her questioning. Why if he already put his trust in her and the team did she feel a sense of mistrust? She always felt that way even now with her friends she always kept her distance from everyone, she wasn't ever able to truly trust someone." I know what your thinking. .dont worry about it, but I promise you all that when I regain my memory I take off this mask, not as Wize…but as my true self." Wize said getting up. " Wait.." Raven stood up before he could walk away." Let me try again, maybe if we keep pushing well get your memory back." Raven simply reaching her hand towards his forehead, but was stopped the gently touch of his hand holding hers." Its fine…ill find a way." He let go of her hand placed both of his in his coat pocket.

" I don't want you to see anything like yesterdays incident; I wouldn't wish any of that on anyone." Wize said with a smile." Are you sure about this?" Raven asked again wishing to help." Yeah im sure…ill let you meditate if the other's ask where im at tell them ill be resting in my room." Wize said walking back into the tower. Raven sat back down in her meditative stance remembering the sound of the humming. It brought her peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors note: well sorry I've been busy, all and all it was a nice thanks giving this year. Im still attempting fix up a few things, but I am glad to see that some many like my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any DC character I just own my own character Wize.

It has been a few months already sense Wize joined the Team, SO far he found it to be very calming to have companions to fight along side with. But He couldn't help but feel as though he hasn't done enough to help them.

As he sat on the roof top watching the sun go down He saw cyborg and Beast Boy pull into the garage in the T Car looking as if they were bickering on a mater. Wize choose to descend down the tower to greet his allies and to see what may be the dispute this time. As he arrived in the Kitchen he could hear beast boy scold Cyborg." Dude im telling you Tofu Turkey is better!" Beast boy said putting down the Groceries.

" Listen if you don't want t eat the Turkey, just eat the salad…OK!" Cyborg calmly said at fist before slamming the frozen turkey in the fridge and stared beast boy down seeming to turn red." Um, what's going on?" Wize questioned raising his hand tiredly." Nothing just BB complaining that were having real turkey this thanks giving." Cyborg said as he thought of finally having some nice tasty turkey that practically fell of the bone and melted in the mouth with home made stuffing, just like mama used to make he sighed in expectation.

" Ah I forgot, its that time of the year already." Wize whispered to himself as he walked down the hall. As he laid down in the comfort of his bed his mind began to wonder. He thought of the short time he has been with the titans and all they've done together. He thought of the little he's done to help the Titans sense he got there. He thought of what could ruin their Thanks giving night. He saw in his mind the team enjoying a meal together without the trouble of dealing with Crime fighting that day.

They've done so much for him, and he wanted to return the favor. As night fell he exited his room and headed towards the computer lab hoping Robin once again wasn't spending the night filling out reports. To Wize's fortune Robin was indeed sleeping. He Typed a few codes in the computer before leaving the lab. He was going to do what ever it takes to give the Titans a nice night of togetherness….

(the next day)

Cyborg was in the kitchen preparing the meal to come with alittle help from Star fire and beast boy. Robin was at the T.V.

flipping through the channels in a board manner. Raven decided to come out of her room and meet with her friends on such a holiday but as she walked past Wize's room she realize he wasn't there, to add on to this ominous scene she felt a slight sense of sorrow in the air." Have any of you seen Wize?" Raven asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

" Yeah this mourning he said he would be back by dinner time." Beast boy stated walking to the couch to take a rest." Ahh it's a nice day. No alarms, no bad guys, we can finally chill and play some Video games!" Beast boy said switching on the Game station much to Robin's frustration as he was watching a kung Fu marathon." He better be back by then, because I not gonna leave left over's." Cyborg said wearing a disturbing Pink apron around his waste.

" Uhhh Cyborg?" Raven gestured to the eye sore apron." I know isn't it wonderful! Star Fire made it…" Cyborg clenched his teeth hiding the inner pain of losing his man card, yet smiled pleasantly towards Star Fire who returned the smile cheerfully.

(Jump city)

The city seemed calm from the rooftops. Wize always found them calming especially when the cool fall breeze hits.

He looked at his communicator to see if there was any criminal activity being detected so far. The communicator picked up a disturbance a few blocks from wize's position, which surprised him, due to the fact there was no explosion no flying objects or creatures in the air. Suddenly a bright yellow light flashed in the air fallowed by classical annoying laughter. Spoke too soon.

" No one can defy the great Dr. Light!" Was the only words he was able to let out before Our good friend Dr. Light took a dirt nap from a suddenly and might I add surprise sucker punch from Wize." Wow that was easy." Wize said staring at his fist then back at Dr. Light." Uhg…where the hell did you come from?" Dr. Light muttered in his misery." Just a few blocks away…and why are you shooting laser's all over the city?"

" The lady at the super market tried to sell me a turkey for 45.95." Was all he was able to muster. Alittle while later a police wagon came by to pick the old Dr. As they dragged him to the wagon he looked at Wize with an annoying gaze." Why didn't you announce your presence with a smart ass comment?"

"I don't know…couldn't really think of one I guess." Wize said still puzzling the thought. After a good while of thinking he continued on his patrol around the city as it began to grow late. So far besides Dr. Light he took care of many small time criminals and of course dealt with another annoying plot from Mambo again using children to steal their parents jewelry kind of clever. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop the titan communicator began to buzz." Hey WIZZZEEEEE!" Cyborg stated in a happy tone." Its Time for the celebration, where you at?"

"im on my way back now im just finishing a few things." Wize said closing communication as he spotted someone a building across from him. It was man cloaked in black, but the strange thing about it was the black cloat moved as if it were on fire, and the mans face…pale very pale….and his eyes wehere full of darkness." What the hell…" Wize tried to adjust his eyes to get a better look, but before he could the man appeared infront of him. Wize was took a fighting stance ready to defend himself." You remember me…." The man smiled wickedly at Wize. His presence was heavy and uneasy it was as if the air around him was cold and thin…so thin you could hardly breath.

" Who the hell are you…" Wize demanded answer's, if this guy knew who Wize was then he needed to know.

" Wait…" Wize began to remember the memory Raven helped find, it replayed quickly in his mind. He fought him before. He fought him so very long ago…and died."AHhhh!" Wize gripped his head as the memory rushed through his head. The feeling could only be described as someone slowly tearing your head apart.

" Heheheh…seems like you still don't remember…" The man said getting closer causing Wize to scoot back to get away from him." But it seems your slowly returning to your formal self…impressive." The man finished his sentace with a grin, before wize got up and charged a ball of fire and hurled it at him. The simply smacked the flames away and pushed wize back to the ground." Aw but your still too weak to fight me.."

"SHUT UP!" Wize yelled forming a bright blue orb in his hand, before you knew it the shadow man was frozen in a large spike of ice. Wize looked at the figure in the ice and breathed a sigh of relief as the pain in his head subsided." As I said weak…" The man's eyes moved as the ice began to crack." Aw crap…" Wize said before being flung to the next building after the man burst free from his ice prison. Wize tried to regain his balance as he stood up. It felt as if everytime the man got closer his power seemed to be drained from him." Aw don't tell your feeling tired again Darren…"

As the name was uttered Wize began to have another flash back but this one was different. He heard voices calling his name. Such kind voices, but the faces behind the voices haunted Wize." Darren…" Wize muttered as he kneeled to the ground gripping his head in agony.

" Oh dear seems I sparked another one…" the man floated slowly towards Wize exstanding his pale hand towards him." Get back!" A bright yellow light proceded out of Wize;s hand causing the shadow man to shriek back in agony and disgust. Wizes eyes glowed for a moment as the light began to push the man back further.

" I rebuke you…" Wize stated simply as the light burst with more force sending the shadow flying back. Wize felt weak after that. His mind returned to him as he panted in his misery." How…" The man cracked his neck as he floated back." Un expected…" Wize glared up at him." I said…"

Wize now glowed a bright purple and blue as he took a lightning form." GET BACK!" Wize shot a wave at lightning t him causing the man to shriek slightly before back handing wize to the ground and grabbing him by the throat dangling him in the air.

" I should have destroyed you when I had the chance…" He growled in anger as wize began to lose concisions." I wont make the same mistake twice…." He squeezed harder on his throat." Enough!" a Voice from the side said hurling a green ball of energy at the man's arm causing him to release Wize, allowing him to be caught by Raven and cyborg." Leave our friend alone…" Star Fire said with such killer intent as she fired yet another star bolt at the meancing shadow, causing him to retreat.

" We will meet again wize…." He said as he sunk into the shadows.

(At the Tower)

"so how did you find me again?" Wize asked as he sat down on the sofa trying to regain his strength.

" I realized that you were taking quite a while in getting back-" Cyborg said as he walked through the kitchen.

" Then I noticed we didn't get any emergence's today so I decided to check the computer, and realized what you've done." Robin said in a half angry tone.

" You deliberately shut off the alarm and placed the detector in your Communicator…you sabotage our computer and nearly lost your life trying to lone wolf it out there. What were you thinking!' Robin finally snapped.

" Believe me I ask myself that question every single day…to be honest I felt I wasn't pulling my weight and that's all im gonna say." Wize said lowering his eyes wishing not to meet theirs.

" I see. Just remember your part of a bigger team now Wize, what ever we do we do as a team." Robin calmed down and patted him on the shoulder.

" Yeah yeah enough of the chit chat its time for Some Turkey!" Cyborg said slamming the turkey on the table cooked to a rick golden brown." BOYEAH! That's what im talking about." Cybrog said as everyone took a seat at the table." You gonna join us or you gonna sit there like a couch patatoe." Raven humored towards Wize." Yeah sure pick on me all ya want its not like I didn't get my ass kicked or anything.." Wize said with a slight chuckle earning a small quick smile from Raven.

" Hallelujah Behold she smileth!" Beast boy said attempting to be dramatic.

" Yeah don't get used to it." Raven said with a frown of annoyance taking he seat." Before I do…I got a promise to fulfill." Wize said as he brought his hands up to his mask and pulled it down. Much to everyone's surprise. His facial demeanor was strong, his chin showed small bit of evidence of scruff." My name is Darren…Darren Black…" He smiled at them all." Pay up BB" Cyborg said holding his hand out to Beast Boy." What?" Beast Boy said with hesitation." Cmon he doesn't have any scars to hide." Cyborg said twirling his fingers.

" Fine" Beast boy said with a puff handing Cyborg 20 bucks. Wize laughed as he took his seat." Lets chow down Titans." Robin said as they all ate and laughed and was marry through the night. perhaps Wize's efforts were not in vain after all. But the face of the shadow still haunted him.

Authors note: yeah sorry if this one wasn't as good as the rest (and because its late) ive been rather sick lately, damn cold been going around.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or any Dc hero I just own my hero Wize

Chapter 7

The nightmare hasn't stopped haunting Wize ever sense that encounter with that shadow. Every night sense then he has woken up in cold sweat heart jumping out of his throat a pain to his side. Every night it's the same the shadow's face tormenting him. Killing his friends. He always cracked as soon a he see's Raven in his hands begging for breath as her life slipt away. After he'd kill them all he would stare poor Darren in the eyes with a grin, screaming bloody murder. That he was waiting for him. The same dream sense then. Wize punched the wall in frustration on the way out of his room. He stepped to the roof top of the tower. He found it peaceful there, the reasons why was mysterious even to him.. The night winter cool breeze, the light of the moon, and at the distance jump city still lit with life. He knew that those dreams where not ordinary, they were not natural. He knew that that monster was calling him out. And if he did not answer his friends would reap the consequences, that cant happen. He obtain a good portion of his power's from his last encounter with the shadow, particularly one that he showed to Raven.

The one power that had affected him was that of repelling evil.. she explain as best she could, but it seemed even mysterious to her." Wize?" the voice calling his name caught his attention as he spun around to see who was calling. It was Star Fire awaken already with the sun embracing the sky in the horizon." Ah Star, did I wake you?" He asked casually as he went back to looking at the city." No, but I see something is bothering you. Do you have the fever?" Star fire asked stepping next to her friend." Um no star, I don't have a fever, I just havnt been getting much sleep lately that's all." Wize smiled under his mask." Must you hide thing's behind a smile?" Slightly taken aback at star fire's question, Wize did everything he could to hide his surprise." Am I that readable?" Wize said taking a seat." No you are not, that's what makes us concern."

"us? I guess the whole team is reading me huh.." smiling once again he looks down at the sea." Raven was the first to notice." Star Fire replied returning his smile." Did she now?"

"Yes indeed. She said ' he with hold's his emotions, like myself but for a different purpose than my own. He's complicated.'" She said trying her best to imitate her blue cladded friend. Wize could only laugh at her attempt." Well I gotta say she can really hit a nail right on the head, but did she really hit the right one, is the question." Wize got up to head back into the warmth of the tower." What does that mean?" Star fire fallowed slightly confused at his pounder." I have no idea Star, I come up with these things as I go." He said trying his best to give as best an answer as he could. The day of course was one of crime fighting and tiring. The team just finished dealing with the Hive 5 robbing a gold vault before deciding on returning to the tower, but something came over the police radio channel." WE NEED BACK UP! OH MY GOD BLOOD ALL OVER!" Cyborg stared at the screen on his arm trying to pin point the signal." What the hell's going on?" Robin questioned." I don't know, but the signal is coming north of here, and we need to hurry. With that said Wize began to feel a sharp pain in his head, then the voice of his nightmare returned." The sound of bone's breaking, the last beat of a freshly ripped heart, the smell of blood…and despair…come try and stop me. Broken little toy…" The Voice taunted him as he fell to his knees in pain. It felt as if his body was on fire, as his eyes changed from blue to bright yellow then back." Wize!" Robin and beast boy ran to him." Whats the matter?"

"Its nothing.." Wize answered staggering back to his feet." Wait a minute…" Raven said stepping foreword." A moment ago I felt a serge of Demon magic, Darren what are you hiding…" She stepped foreword and look him in the eyes as if searching through his soul for the truth." Believe me…I wish I can tell you…" He look back into her eyes in lament." It doesn't matter we need to stop whatever it is that's attacking the city. Titans Move!"

"Officer's down I repeat Officer's down!" The cop screamed in his radio as a shadowy figure grabbed hold of his throat." Embrace, the fire…" The shadow began to creep onto the man as his blood began to drip to the ground and his body slowly disappears into the shadow leaving the sound of bones being crunched." I see you finally show up…" The pale face turns to see Wize stare at the scene before him.

" Titans take him down!" Robin exclaimed hurling explosive darts at the shadow who simply side stepped the darts." Heh..come and play…" He said tossing the remains of the cop he just finish devouring at them. Wize stared down at the remains, with wide eyes. The look of fear on the corpses face…memories once again flooded his mind. He saw a vision of dead 5 dead bodies with that same face within a church." You…" he utter under his breath as he stared at the shadow, who grinned with glee." MONSTER!" He leaped towards the shadow with his fist glowing a bright yellow light with a slight tint of blue. The shadow backed away as Wize clashed his fist down to the ground causing a small explosion of fire and gravel. Wize looked up at the shadow not changing his position with determination before slamming his other fist down causing a wave of fire to explode from the ground at the shadow.

" Hehe…broken little toy…" The shadow smirked before evading the attack only to get blasted by Cyborg. The shadow snarled at Cyborg before being attacked by stare fire with a solid punch to the jaw. She continued her barrage of punches before the shadow grabbed her wrist." Arg!" She winced in pain as his grip tighten, and then unleashing his barrage of punches with his other hand, and tossing her over his head and slamming her to the ground." Weak…" He muttered with a smirk as his pale hand began to morph making his fingers extends and his shark nails growing feather out into dangers." But such a pretty face…what a shame…" He pointed his nails downward to finish her off before being stopped by Robin with a series of kicks and punches. The punches only sank into the shadow as if Robin were punching water." Away with you!" Grabbing Robin by both his arms he tossed him into Cyborg knocking both of them to the ground.

"Enough!" Raven said tossing giant broken shards of Concrete and car's at the shadow." That essence…you're his daughter.." The shadow said disappearing into the shadow of the street as the objects Raven magically threw collided in the now empty spot." Where did he go?" Raven said looking around desperately. He suddenly appeared behind her." BOO!" he laughed sickly as he raised his fists in the air to smite her. Raven took a blocking stance as surrounded herself in a barrier. He smacked his fist down against the barrier making a the ground underneath her crack. He raised his fists yet again and smacked down on the barrier this time making a crack in the barrier." Such power, you definitely your father's daughter. " He said with a laugh as he jabbed his hand shattering her barrier and taking hold of her neck and held her high up.

" But you don't even stack up…. you're weak…just like your mortal mother…" The darkness began to seep into her flesh making black veins on her pale skin." Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed in pain, before Beast boy suddenly strikes him in the form of a bull causing him to drop Raven who was knocked out." Medaling shape shifter…" He grabbed beast boy by the horns and brought his head to the ground. Regaining his senses Beast Boy transformed himself into a Lion, pouncing onto the shadow digging his claws to the monster's torso and his teeth into his neck. Snarling the Shadow grabbed beast boy by his coat and slammed him into the ground making him transform back into his humanoid form." Embrace the shadows.." A black orb formed in the shadow's hand before he it engulfed beast boy in a pitch black orb in the ground." Be gone!" Wize exclaimed casting a fire ball at him striking the shadow on the head.

" You always were annoying…" The shadow said turning to Wize now annoyed." Its time I put you in your place Mortal." Purple fire engulfed the shadows hand when suddenly a sword appeared. WIze stared at the sword, as he stared on it felt as if dagger's where digging into his head." That sword…" He said as he fell to his knees as he began to see visions of a middle age man wielding that same sword, who had a warm smile on his face. He regained his senses and realized the shadow was over him raising the sword high up to strike." Who are you…" Wize said quickly taking a hold of a broken piece of metal which suddenly transformed into a large knife." This worlds Nightmare.." He said bringing the sword downward at wize who coiled the strike with the knife." Oh you are still full of surprises…" He made a series a swift swings as Wize blocked most of the strikes with only a few giving him slight cuts to his arm and legs." But you still don't understand…" Nightmare said with a grunt as he clashed the sword against the blade of the knife cutting through the blade as if it were butter, which made wize stumble back." You never did…you and your filthy blood line!" Nightmare said in under as he back handed Wize making him fly into a near by car." This world, will BURN!" He said smacking Wizes he into the Window of the car making it shatter. Wize panted as his head was once again pinned against the car's metal making him stare into the eyes of nightmare." Pathetic…broke little toy…" He said Driving the sword into Wize's Chest.

"WIZE!" He could hear his name being shouted from the distance. He could barely make out who it was. His eyes began to fade lifeless as the shadows of nightmare began to creep over his body. He could feel it…his flesh burning, being tainted, yet the cold embrace of death. He vision faded to black." My son…Believe…and nothing will be impossible for you…" He heard a familiar voice in his head.. or should he say his heart. HE saw the face of a middle age man. The warmth of his smile, the joy he felt in his heart. He remembered who he was." Dad…" he whispeared under his breath, the everything came back to him, as if a tidal wave of memory engulfed him. He grabbed onto the wrist of nightmare.

" This is mine…." Wize said as the sword suddenly egulfed nightmares hand in flames." WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" nightmare creamed in pain, letting go of the Sword. Wize pulled the sword from his chest and as the hilt of blade enter his hand the blade glowed as if it were on fire." Heh…we'll meet again…offspring of Seth…we'll meet again…" Nightmare said before sinking into the shadows. The sword in Wize's hand disappeared in a bright light before Wize looked at the black orb Beast boy was trapped in." Beast boy!" Wize said reaching his hand into the orb and pulling beast boy out who was shivering and sweating pale green.

" So dark…." He said shivering." Its alright kid…you'll be ok…" Wize said as he looked over at Raven who was shivering on the ground." Raven…" He took a few stepts towards her before he remembered that he was still wounded and fell on the ground." Dude!" Beast boy said running over to check on his friend along with Cybor, Robin, and Star Fire." Forget me…Take care of Raven.." Wize was able to say before blacking out.

Authors note: sorry this took so long. Life of course as it always is getting complicated. Thanks for reading. next chapter will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any DC universe character I only claim my own character Wize in this great story.

"He's stabilizing…" Was all Wize heard before he shot his eyes open staring at Cyborg, and Robin staring down at him. He remembers the battle they had with Nightmare and quickly sits up only to feel the sting of his injuries as he clings to his side." Easy! If you keep moving like that you're going to reopen your wounds!" Robin said attempting to calm the frantic boy down."

Glancing over to the bed next to him, he see's Raven asleep next to him with black veins spreading across her body with star fire looking back at him next to her bed. He quickly got off the bed ignoring his pain and walked over to young spell maidens bed." Hey! I said take it easy!"

"Quiet…I need to concentrate.." Wize said placing his hand on her forehead. A Light glow of blue began to emerge from his hand as he spoke silently under his breath in tongue that they could not understand. The Black Veins on Ravens skin disappeared as she suddenly gasped for air, with a small dark mist leaving her mouth as she gasped. Quickly taking notice of the mist Wize grabbed the mist in his glowing hand.

" You have been found wanting…" He said with rage as he crushed it in his hand and with a sudden bright light the mist was no more and Raven Returned to sleep. He let out a light sign as he sat down in a nearby chair." How long was I out?" He asked scratching the hair on his chin." So far 2 hour's… we almost lost you." Cyborg said bringing his arm scanner up to Wize to check his vitals." You seem fine now."

" Where's BB?" Wize said looking around the room then he spotted beast boy laying in a bed across from Ravens." How's he holding up…" he shifted uncomfortably as he revised his question." He doesn't wish to speak. On the way back here all he could mutter was, Darkness…" Star Fire said handing Wize a small cup of water.

The water was refreshing. He didn't know if it was the blood loss or the guilt that was making him thirsty, but either way he welcomed the drink." Good…at least he's still alive."

Wize got up from his chair putting back on his coat and mask, and began to make his way out the door before Robin intervened." We need to talk.."

"Out of my way…" Both stared each other down coldly." Im not letting you go out there to get yourself killed."

" If I don't go out there now and stop him, more people are going to die.." Wize said clenching his teeth with his rising frustration." We need to make a plan; Raven and Beast boy are out of commission and we all nearly died today…" said Robin as he glared at Wize." I don't think you understand…"

" I understand that we couldn't even get a good hit off this guy at our full strength, how do you think were going to fair when were down half our strength, we need to cut our losses a prepare for the next encounter!" Rabin interrupted in anger." Fine you do that, ill go alone.." Wize stated as he tried with all his might to keep his anger in check.

" YOUR part of this TEAM now Wize, and your going to fallow my order's!" Robin said taking a step closer to Wize, and was about to regret it.

Wize took ahold of Robins collar on his red vest then pined him on the way with his eyes glowing like fire." Do you not understand! Every minute, no every second that monster is devouring the ethereal energy within living creature in the city and continues to get stronger! AND I HAVE THE ONLY THING THAT CAN KILL IT!" Wize clenched his teeth as he let Robin free, now rubbing his temples in stress of the situation.

" Wait a minute… you know what that thing is?" Robin said catching his breath.

" Yeah…his name is Zell one of the old leader's of the fallen angels…." Wize said returning to his seat next to Ravens bed.

" Fallen angels? You mean were dealing with a demon?" Cyborg said abit skeptical.

" Not just any old demon, one of the worst of the worst... The leaders of the Rebellion were 4 powerful demons that challenge the powers of Heaven. Of course they were defeated and cast down to the earth. They have lost the battle of Heaven but the war had just begun. They began to attack humans and enslave them. So the Ancient of days sent his mighty Angels of power to bless a group of Human's to fight against the Demons, but to one family he gave the power of Awe. By the blessing of the 4 Angels of power, Michael's Courage, Raphael's, knowledge, Gabriel's voice, Urial's endurance the first Servant of the Ancient of days was born, and with the threat of the power of on high the 4 demons began to fight amongst themselves and eventually scattered to fight by themselves. Each of the 5 family's bless by the heavens. Locke, Mason, Goddrict, Draco, and Sheppard defeated the power of the 4 demons and sealed them away. It is the duty of the Servant of the Ancient of days and his family to keep the seals, but unfortunately one of the seal's was broken…" Wize finished his story looking down to his feet with a heavy heart.

" So, how do we stop him?" Wize jumped in startled to see Raven awake." Glad your awake. How do you feel?" Wize said standing up to face her eye to eye.

" I've been better." Raven said as Wize helped her to her feet." Well to answer your question from before…" Wize raised his hand up then from a bright light immerged a sword." This is the sword of Righteousness, The sword Michael granted my ancestors to fight the demons. If I strike him with this sword then it will vanquish him back to the realm he was sealed in." Wize said making the sword disappear yet again with a burst fire.

" But we need to wait, and we need to prepare for when zell returns. I may not know about where your coming from Wize but I know that you going to need our help.." Stated Robin, both He and Wize now calmed by the knowledge of the situation.

" Fine…I understand, and sorry for actions. Its just abit personal, you know…" Wize said apologetically holding out his hand to Robin." Its fine.. I do understand." Robin said Robin said shaking his hand. The Titans Rested and awaited their next encounter with Zell the nightmare, and the story begins to unfold of Wize's mysterious past.

Authors Note: Ok sorry for the delay. And I also apologize for the crappy shirt chapter, I am having abit of writer's block lately with school going on and what not, but ill try my best to update the story once a week.


	9. Chapter 9

note: i do not own teen titans only my charecter Wize

Chapter 9

BANG!

Was all Wize heard before rushing outside his room to the source of the explosion, only to find that the kitchen and the TV room seemed to be covered in a purple substance and Star Fire glaring at a purple pan with her eyes glowing bright Green." Star Fire what the-"

"OUIET!" she silenced him." Im trying to concentrate…" Wize of course did what he always does when Star Fire does something strange. Walks away slowly before he gets dragged into the situation which will in no doubt end in disaster or someone's hair being set on fire. Poor Beast boy…

As walked down the hall walked down the hall Robin Beast boy and cyborg where dashing to the kitchen to investigate the past explosion." Wize what the hell's going on?" Robin asked franticly." Star Fire." He said in bored as he walked past them." OH SHIT! THE KITCHEN!" Cyborg rushes alongside beast boy to make an attempt to stop the mayhem which would in no doubt not end well. And of course it didn't, due to the sound of another explosion and the sound of shrieks that sounded a lot like 'MY HAIR ON FIRE!' once again poor Beast boy. Wize decided of course to return to the training room to resume his workout. He finally regained his memory and his old powers, but he had to get reacquainted with his old technique of using his abilities. 3 hours he spent mediating, exercising, and practicing his sword play. As he finished the last step in a sword form he hears the door to the room swoosh open." Something you need Robin?" He said sheeting the practice sword." Nothing just checking up on your progress."

" Well, this past week hasn't been easy but im mostly back to my former level. Mostly." He said taking a seat on the bench." Well how about we put you to the test?" Robin smirked earning a concerned reaction from his friend." What kind of test?"

( outside the tower on the obstacle course)

"Ok wize you ready?" Cyborg said with glee over the computer controlling the drones of the course. Wize stared at him indifferently." I don't know how you guys talked me into this…" Wize said just before Cyborg yells." GO!" Wize nearly had no time to react as drones popped up from the rock and began firing sharp disks at him. He dodged the first few but as one flew at his face he leaned back letting the blade past over him.

" What the hell kind of test is this! You trying to kill me!" Wize glared at his team mates whom grinned with glee as the drones locked on Wize with their targeting laser. The air seemed thin as a small glint of light appeared in Wizes eyes then suddenly there was an overwhelming high pitch ring in the air as the drones began to malfunction and shut down. As soon as the noise stopped and all the drones were taken care of, our hooded friend Wize wasted no time standing idle and continued on the course. Cyborg in the background was weirded out by the display before him.' Could it have been an emp? Maybe over heating? Could be magic.." he ran all the calculations into finding out how the drones were taken out without with him even touching them. Meanwhile Wize continued on the course as several concrete walls popped out of the ground blocking the way. Wize continued to charge at the wall confidently as yellow and blue sparks began to surround him.

As he drew closer to the wall he made a final dash as his body was surrounded by a bright yellow light as he broke through the walls of concrete which were four. As he cleared the walls he rolled on then back to his feet to catch his footing. Wize looked before him to see several drones and robots aiming their weapons at him and a huge hole in the ground." Oh what the hell…" He complained and then finally sighed in contempt. He claps his fist with a blue and orange light peeking out of his palms with yellow sparks of energy surrounding his fists. He began to run with a battle cry and made a giant leap over the giant hole then opened his hands towards the hole unleashing a giant beam that boosted him just enough to reach the other end of the gap." Whoa! Didn't think that work.." He said with a sweat drop. He then realized that he was surrounded by drones that had a complete lock on him and were ready to give him the business." Woops I forgot about you guys.." He laughed nervously as he clasped his still glowing hands together, then raised them to the sky. Time seemed to have been stopped as his body glowed the same color as his hands then filled the area with a small explosion. As the smoke cleared you could see th

e only the slight glow of melted metal and Wize on his knees panting." Ok..*pant* clearly wasn't ready to do that yet…*pant*" He said with an annoyed look on his face." DUDE! That was cool!" Beast boy said fist pumping in the air." Says you! You're not the one who's got to fix all this mess!" Cyborg groaned.

"Pretty impressive, but it looks like you broke a sweat." This of course earned Robin an annoyed glance from Wize." Soo was it magic or something else?" Raven questioned looking at one of the melted remains of the drones.

"My family calls it Seth after our first ancestor." He answered as he got back to his feet." What else can you do?" Star Fire said with her eyes filled with joy of anticipation, which of course caused Wize to flinch with surprise." Um well..i can do a lot of things. Im just limited by my stamina, my imagination and my ego." With that said the whole team was now confused. Noticing the awful scent of confusion in the air Wize sighed and began to explain again, but this time from the top." Remember the story I told you before. That the angels of God granted different clans of people a blessing of power. My ancestors were the only ones blessed by four of the archangels." Wize explained carefully to make sure not to confuse them any further." Ok so you got your powers from beings from another dimension?" Beast boy said earning a glance from everyone. It's the smartest thing he has said all day." Um kinda yeah.."

"So how do they work?" Star fire asked to continue the very interesting conversation." Well the blessing came from the Angels: Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and urial and others with different energies of the divine. Strength, Healing, Wisdom, power, and much more. Our power differ by individuals with the exception of my family, sense were so few. We are granted a gift that intertwines all the powers of the divine source granted to us. We can use the divine powers to a different extent."

"But didn't you say there was a limit?" Robin asked as they all began to walk back to the tower." Yeah, to use the powers granted to us we must first discover them through special situations. The power is connected to our emotions to some extent. The most important limitation is the transcending limit. If I cross that limit, worse cases I die…" This of course caused the groups faces to drop to a frown." In a manner of speaking of course. In other cases I'll pass out and won't be able to use my powers for a few hours." Robin raised his hand high in the air to make himself know." Yes? "

"What causes the limitation?" Robin asked.

"Ah well I wish I could answer that but, I don't understand as much as I would like to, but according to the books left behind for me, the key to harnessing the power is connecting your spirit through the 'veil' and draw closer to the 'source'. Now the closer you get to the 'source' the harder it would be to draw your spirit back. Of course the closer you get to it the more powerful you become but at a cost of your spirit, mind, and soul becoming one with the 'source'…then my soul would leave this realm. Like I said I don't understand it yet." Wize said while taking a seat on a large rock along with the team." You said something about you having to awaken your powers through special means." Raven said taking a seat next to starfire and Robin." Yes.." Wize said simply not making eye contact." What was yours?" At that question Wize got up." Sorry, I need to get some things ready." With that Wize walked to the tower leaving his team mates with a lot of questions.

(Later that night..)

Wize was of course in his room fiddling with some books on his desk. The desk to him was a little too large and made of oak and slightly heavier than needed desk but, due to its sentimental value Wize could not bring himself to be rid of it. As he flipped through some pages in his books his eyes began to glow lightly as the lettering in some of the page glowed and began to slightly levitate off the pages of the book." There it is…" Wize said with a smirk on his unmasked face, but in a fraction of a second he swiftly turned around pointing his sword towards the throat of a tall glowing being who seemed to be a female." Relax, child..." The being said in a calm voice." It's you…" Wize did as she said dispersing the sword." Yes. It is I, and I see you've finally returned. It's good to see you again Darren." The being said with a smile giving Wize a light hug, which Wize did not return. At least not immediately." Do you know where he is…" Wize asked turning his attention back to the book." You will see him soon." She responded with a sorrowful voice." Good..maybe I'll finally put an end to this." He said with a slight harshness in his voice.

"Darren you mustn't let revenge cloud your judgment." With that said Wize turned and look at her with anger." You know what he has done; I can't allow him to continue."

"With the way you're going at it. The results will be the same as before and-" A flying book interrupted her as it phased right through her head." I WILL END HIM!" Wize yelled in anger." You are forgetting who you are Darren and whom you serve."

"I haven't forgotten but it would seem he has forgotten me.." The harshness in his voice now even more intense." Darren…you may not understand now, but you must trust in him as he you always have…"

"Trusting him only caused pain…and the absence of them…and her." At the this Wize was down to his knees." You know better than that Darren…you will rise above this, you must, it is who you are and why you have been chosen." The room now deafly silent." She believed in you Darren they all did and still do…"

"Why are you here?" Wize lifter his head only to see the once bright being was now gone.

(In Robins Room)

After a days' worth of workout Robin began to get ready for bed with the occasional security locking his room and putting away his gear. As he placed away his gear he notices in one of the weapon cases some of his birdarangs and explosive disks were gone." What the hell…"


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, only the charecter Wize.

Chapter 10

"How did we get in this situation…" Wize said dangling upside down wrapped all around with what seemed to be the web of a spider. Looking to his left he sees cyborg and Beast boy in the same predicament with the exception of beast boys face covered in webs as well as his body. "MMMHHHHFFFFF MFFFFFFFFFF!" grunted the sack that contained the changeling." I see you're loud and clear as usual." Wize said acrimoniously. As he was yet speaking a strange man walked in front of them. What was strange about the man wasn't the fact that he was wearing a leather jacket on a very humid night, neither the fact that he had in his hand a bag full of priceless gems. It was the fact that a giant spider was sitting where his head should be. I mean seriously a huge spider, legs and all." God I hate spiders…." Cyborg said has the man ran out the door.

"MMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Beast grunted." This stuff better wash off..." Wize said with a sigh.

(outside the bank)

"I SAID STOP!" Said the boy wonder as he drove after the strange arachnid man." Brilliant Robin, just keep telling him that. Its not like he a robber who stole thousands of dollars' worth in jewelry. "Raven said after a fail attempt to stop the man by wrapping his spider legs with a stop sign." Well let us see if he listens to this!" Star fire said as she blasted a light of fire with her eyes causing the thief to run to the sides of the building dodging star bolts compliments of star fire. Robin whipped out his hook shot and drove the R-Cycle closer for clear, but unbeknown to him a truck pulled up at a cross section where Robin was heading. "Oh crap…" was all Robin could say as he stood up on the bikes seat then jumped over the truck sending his bike sliding under the truck then towards passing pedestrians.

"Sooo you gonna say yes or not?" said a guy speaking with a girl." well….OH MY GOD!" she screamed in fright." I know, I know I am pretty hot." The guy said flicking his hair before looking at what she was looking at." HOLY SHIT!" he screamed as he saw the R-Cycle sliding quickly at their general direction. He grabs the girl he was asking out and hides behind her.

Just before the R-Cycle came close A back aura surrounded it stopping it from its path of destruction. The two look up to see Raven placing the bike down on the payment. The girl looked at the guy of course with the signature eat shit look." Sooo what time should I pick you up?" the last thing he saw was her fist in his eye.

Robin of course with his quick thinking shot his hook and latched onto one of the spider legs of the crook. Causing both of them to taste the sidewalk. The crook got up groggily and tried to clear his vision, only to see robin about to tackle him. All Robin saw was a violet flash then his went stiff." Ah whAch thy kell! I cAnt movvE!" Robin struggle to say as his jaw was locked up." ROBIN!" Star fire flew by robins side. Raven having a clear shot launches the top half of a public telephone nailing the crook on the side knocking him a few feet away from Robin and star fire. Quickly recovering from the attack the crook escapes through a man hole in the middle of the street." Where'd he go?" Cyborg said running to the scene along with Wize and Beast Boy with his mouth still wrapped." Where were you guys?" Raven asked landing near in front of them." Hanging around." Wize said with nervous smile making Raven place her palm on her forehead." Well we got a situation…" Raven turning around to Star fire poking Robin much to his irritation." Um…he's purple…" Wize said with a confused look. "MMMMMMFFFFFRRR" said beast boy as he fought to get the web off from around his mouth.

(Titans tower)

"Well good news is, he's gonna live. Bad news is he's paralyzed." They all let out a gasp. "Let me finish. The paralysis will last for about an hour." Cyborg said switching off his scanner. Robin was leaning against the wall in a awkward manner." This sucks…" He said bitterly." Don't worry Robin ' Keep a stiff on the upper lip!' hehahahaha" Beast Boy said with his signature laugh." Heh..i actually died a little in the inside." Wize said leaning back into the couch." Don't encourage him…" Raven said stepping in front of him." Yes mam." Smiled wize before receiving a kick from Star Fire" Friends! What shall we do? Robin can no longer do Robin things and we do not know where the robber is." Star Fire said laying Robin on the couch.

" 'Hey Darren mind getting up so I can lay Robin there.' Sure Kori why not! Let me get out of your way." Said Wize getting up from the floor and earned a bright green glare from star fire. Suddenly the alert went off ringing loudly through the tower. Cyborg rushed to the monitor to identify the problem." Trouble at the bridge!" Cyborg said frantically as the young heroes dashed towards the door, well all except Robin." Uh…Guys, we got a problem." Wize stopped and looked at Robin who was obviously very upset." Just Go ill catch up when I can move." He said as he fell off the couch face first. Stare fire quickly lifted him up." I shall stay with Robin in case he needs anything." Star fire said while placing Robin back on the couch." Sure, just behave yourselves." Cyborg said with a smirk much to both of their annoyance as the rest of the team left the room." Now…" Star Fire said while cracking her fingers making Robin gulp." Let's see what we can do…" she said while closing the distance between them.

(On the Bridge alittle while later)

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cyborg said blasting away at what seemed to be a insect invasion. A giant insect invasion." I swear! First a guy with a spider for a head now moths! GIANT FREAKIN MOTHS!" Said Wize stabbing his sword down into a moths head while using the other hand to blast another few to oblivion. five moths surrounded cyborg taking a few chomps at him until beast appeared in the form of an ape and crushed two of them with both his hands while Raven smacked the other few in between two cares with a telekinetic bolt. " you think the two are connected somehow?" Beast question after pinning another one with the heavy foot of a mammoth." Never mind that now!" Raven said blasting a few way from her." Stand fast!" Wize said as the team went back to back as the moths began to swarm." There's too many!" Cyborg said in anger." Not for long…" Wize said with glowing eyes of fire." What are planning?" Raven said sensing his shift of energy." Something dangerous." He said as he jumped into the air with his sword glowing brightly. "BE GONE!" he said ludy as he performed a spin slash that made bright and powerful blast that obliterated most of the moths that where swarming. As Wize landed he fell to his knees as his hands began to show bright cracks reaching up to his elbows. "WIZE!" Raven kneeled next to him to see the damage that was done." I overdid it abit…" Wize said as he began sweat." You almost killed yourself!" Raven said harshly staring in shock of Wize's hands.

" I don't think that matters…." Wize said as he struggled to get up and as the swarm replenished its numbers and began to close in on them. WIze Gripped his swords hilt to make another swing, but was stopped by Raven." It's too dangerous." She said with concern." Well you got any better ideas?" Wize asked looking around at moths swarming in." Lean bend and kiss our ass's goodbye." Cyborg inserted. Earning him a few glares that said 'too soon.'

( Titans tower)

"ah! Ohhhh! AH!" with a last crack Robin was able to move." Thanks Star Fire." Robin said after getting up from the floor." ROBIN!" the intercom flickered on with cyborg face on screen." Whats going on?"

"The damn bridge is being eaten that's what!" Cyborg said." Were on our way!" Robin said turning to the door, but before he could leave with star fire the channeled switch to a man that looked like a moth." Hold it right there!" he barked stopping both of them." I have a bad feeling about this…" Robin said staring down the man.

(Back to the bridge)

"I SAID NO!" Raven shouted as wize grabbed the hilt of his sword with both hands." Im not letting these things kill you guys..to kill you." He said staring down the moths with fire in his eyes. Raven was silent for a moment before the moths began to disperse and fly away." We won?" Beast boy said in confusion. "cyborg!" Robin said over the comm on cyborgs arm." Change of plans I need you and Beast boy to find a guy named killer moth check the residence of this girl name.." Robin twitch for a moment." Kitten…" Everyone stared at the screen for a moment." And?" Cyborg asked." And I need raven and Wize to report to the port and meet me there." He said with the sound of star fire screaming and raging on about forcing Robin to do something." Oh and find a suit and dress. Robin out." The communicator went silent leaving the team baffled." What the hell…" Wize said as his hands mended from the fiery cracks and leaving Raven twitching in anger.

(At Titans tower a while later)

"I can't believe this…" Raven said walking into the main room wearing a black dress with a purple band around the hips and that was tied from the back holding the top part up, that showed off her arms and a the lower half being short but not enough to expose too much." I thought you didn't do dresses?" Wize said with a smile walking up to her." I don't…its was star fires idea that I use this dress. She said it makes me look like a yomomana queen, whatever the hell that means." She said touching the fabric on he sides." Well it suits you…I like it." Wize said with a smile." Well you don't look too shabby yourself." Raven said seeing that wize choice in wears. He wore a black suit with a purple shirt and a black tie. It was rare to see wize without his mask on. He was used to keeping it on in public he wasn't to sure why himself due to the fact that he didn't really have much of an identity to hide in the first place, but it was as if it was natural to him, always in the shadow never making himself known. In fact if it wasn't for that incident with brother blood he would have still been off the radar. Still alone.

"only not too shabby?" he laughed causing Raven to glare but couldn't resist not giving a smirk." Let's go catch up with Robin and Star. We have along night ahead of us." Raven said walking to the door." Way to change the subject." Wize said walking next to her as they both disappear in a black aura.

"At the docks*

Star was tapping her feet impatiently as Robin was dragged on the ship by kitten causing him unspeakable horror. As she glared at the blond with an unspeakable amount of homicidal rage a black portal appeared revealing Wize and Raven." Yo star what's the j-" Wize stopped as he was bumped into by a couple running to the ship." You have got to be kidding me." Rave said bitterly." Raven!" Star Fire said with a gleeful gasp." You look wonderful I see the earth dress I bought at the mall fits you marvelously." She gave Raven hug then squeezed alittle tightly when she heard Kitten loudly say "OHHH Robin!" Wize looked at the direction of the voice to see a short blond girl clinging onto Robin." Merciful God what the hello kitty is this?" Wize said staring in awe at the moment." Kitten. She's killer moth's doughter. Right now Robin asked that you to survey the area making sure that there isn't any foul play going on." Right…so what will you be doing?" He asked almost regretting the answer." Ill be watching this blargi'an closely!" She said squeezing Raven harder." Ok? And what's a blargi'an?" he said backing away slightly" I think the earth word for it is "Bitch." She said pensively." Your crushing my ribs…´Raven manages to say through star fire brute streagth hug." Oops." She let allowing Raven to breathe a sigh of relief. They all boarded the boat Star to spy on Robin and kitten, Wize and Raven to make sure no one was in danger." So far so good." Wize said looking around from his chair." No sign of any trouble." Raven said from her side of the table. "Suddenly a song came on that Wize recognized. He saw that a lot of people got up to dance. He looked at Raven then realized that she was prettier than what he mentions before at the tower. Her dark straight hair no longer concealed under her purple hood. Her snow white skin that brightens her purple eyes as a flame, He almost couldn't help staring at her." Darren?" Raven snapped him out of his trance." Huh?" he replied dumbly." I kinda lost you there for a moment." Raven said looking at him strangely." Yeah sorry about that." He laughs nervously. He looked again at the group dancing then back at raven.' It's worth a shot.' He thought to himself before asking." Would you like to dance?" Raven looked at him blankly before replying." Were on duty now Darren." She said in her usual tone." Hmm shame…well how's star fire's work going." They both looked and saw that she had a chair in her hand about to turn prom into the wwe while kitten makes an attempt to kiss Robin." NOT GOOD." Raven said as they both got up from their chair. Robin suddenly stopped her." Not even if you paid me." Robin said snatching a device out of her hand. Suddenly our old friend the crook shows up pushing everyone out of the way." Get your hands off my girl!"

"Fang!" Kitten said with glee." Why can't this be easy?" Raven said having her hands glow with a black aura." That would mean something went right. can't have that." Wize said with his fist glowing with divine light." If nothing good happens before the days over im going to break someone's window." Raven said as she hurled a chair at fang." The nights young." Wize said charging at fang. Fanf quickly ducked out of the way of the incoming and fired a venom shot at Wize that nailed him dead in the chest making him stumble back." My turn!" Wize blasted a ball of blue and orange energy at fang sending him flying to the other side of the ship." Wize your hit!" Raven said before noticing that Wize wasn't affected like Robin." But how?" she asked." Really I still surprise you?" Wize said." No not really." Raven said before turning her attention to the situation at hand. Stumble back to his feet only to see Robin in front of him. "Hi there." Was all Robin after said after cracking his knuckles. After a while of cat fighting and spider rangling the prom was coming to an end. Star and Robin decided to have a dance before the music stops. On the side lines Raven and Wize was watching the scene at hand.

"sooo were off duty now." Wize suggested with a smile." Are you serious?" Raven said with a less than eager tone." Gotta keep you from breaking someone window somehow." Wize replied playfully." Oh please how does dancing qualify as good?" she crossed her arms." Don't knock it till you try it." Wize said as he offer his hand. Raven stared at him for a moment then took his hand. They walk to the dance floor the wize placing his hands on her hips and raven over his shoulders began to dance to the rhythm of the slow music. " so still gonna break a window?" Wize said while looking into her eyes." Well maybe havnt decided yet." Raven said with a smirk." It's a start."

Raven thought over what he said at the bridge he had the eyes of a man who didn't care for his own life. In fact it seemed like a man who searching, for what was still unknown. She knew that powers of empathy did not work on him. She couldn't see an aura she couldn't sense distress or anything of the sort from him. As if he wasn't even there. It felt cold, bit in comparison now. She felt warm, not even the fear of her powers slipping concerned her." Darren. What happen on the bridge. Did you mean what you said." Wize looked away for a moment then back to her eyes without even a hint of concern for himself he replied." Yes I did."

"You shouldn't be quick sacrifice yourself like that. People who do that tend to leave behind a lot of pain." Raven said lowly." There would nothing for me to leave behind." For a brief moment raven could actually feel his pain. He had let his guard down." But what about me? What about the team?" Raven said with concern." I suppose your right." Wize smiled at her to banish her concern to no avail." Why do you feel this way?" at this wize was quiet for several moments until…

" DO remember what you asked me…about the conditions of my powers awakening?" Wize said closing his eyes. Raven nodded." That monster…some years ago killed off my family…when my father died. My powers awakened…" it was now Ravens turn to be speechless." I swore not to let anyone else die for in front of me…but you can't believe how many times I failed that oath…" Wize said lowering his head." It's a difficult thing to say but you can't protect everyone." Raven said causing him to look her in the eyes again." Besides you shouldn't protect me…if you knew what I was then you wouldn't protect me…" she said solemnly." As far as I can see you're Raven…and Raven is worth both life and limb to save. And I would risk it a thousand times a thousand." Wize said with a grin." You don't know what you're saying." They both stop dancing to stare each other in the eyes." I know more than you think…" As their faces began to close in on one another the titan communicator went off." HEEEELLLOOOO! Someone get us out of here!" beast boy over the comm." Yeah, yeah were on our way." Wize said with frustration. He looks at raven who then smiles." Duty calls…" wize left for the ramp of the boat.

" What was about to happen…."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"RAVEN, WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG!" Said Wize as he tried his very best to keep a hold of a giant worm creature that decided the city looked like an all you can eat buffet." Kind of hard to concentrate with your complaining." Raven shot back, reclosing her eyes, as she chanted." REALLY! MY SINCERIST APOLOGIES!" Wize said, as the worm smacked into a building in an attempt to knock him off." IT'S NOT LIKE IM HOLDING ON FOR MY LIFE!" the Worm yet again slams itself into the ground, and shook violently to get him off.

" OH GREAT! SHE CAN'T HEAR ME! OH JOY!" Wize complained as he saw raven meditating, and more than likely escaped into her mental mindscape to tune out Wize's yelling.

The worm whips up quickly flinging Wize into the air." OHHHH CRAP!" Wize screamed as the worm caught him with its mouth. Raven finally finished her incantation, her eyes shining brightly she spoke the final words." Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" the creature was now surrounded by a black aura and began to spasm, before it finally fell to the ground motionless." All right cry baby, where are you?" Raven said as she looked around the wrecked area of concrete and dust. She then turns to the fallen worm, hearing a faint sound of muffling." Well, that's…unfortunate." She said, taking a step away from the downed worm.

Suddenly, a tip of a fiery blade popped out of the worm's belly, as it swiftly cut a way out for our now grossed out young friend.

" *cough*...I don't feel so good." Wize said shuttering at the fact that he's covered in goo, with his coat and shirt half torn." Great, just great, my favorite coat is now once again ruined." Wize said dispersing his sword." I need a new outfit. What do you think?" Wize said looking to see Raven already flying away from the scene." Oh lovely, you let me get eaten by a worm, my coat is torn, and now your leaving me here stranded. Lovely as ever I see." Wize said as he walked the same direction she was flying." One: it was your idea to hop on its head to begin with, Two: why is your choice in clothing my problem? Three: you stink." Raven said continuing her flight just ahead of Wize. Suddenly the titans jingle was heard, leaving Wize to answer the communicator." BeastBoy to dudes! You take down the baddy yet?"

"Yeah we're done here….hey what do you think about me getting a new costume?"

(Titans Tower)

"No." Wize simply said as Beastboy held out a green outfit with a reverse 'R' on its chest." C'mon dude the chicks dig the green!" Beastboy said cocking his eyebrows." I don't. "Wize said walking out of the room." I don't believe I was sane, when I asked for your help in this matter." Wize continued on down the hallway, as Starfire walked down passed him, overhearing the conversation." Friend Darren, what is the matter you need help with?" he looked at Star, and then sighed." Alright, shot in the dark, but here it goes. I need help in coming up with a new costume, sense my coat is now in ruins yet again." Star gasped with glee, grabbing hold of Wize's arm, then proceeded to run down the hall to her room and began to take measurements with measuring tape.

" Um Kory this may be a Tamaranian thing, but mind explaining what's going on, for the sake of the human presence?" Wize asked nervously as she measured the length of his right arm sleeve." Do not worry friend, I shall make you a battle uniform with no equal!" StarFire said while taking measurement of the torso." Um that's sounds nice but-"He was quickly interrupted, as Starfire slapped a scrapbook in his hands." I have made several designs for all our friends, yet I have not had the time to come up with one for you friend." Star Fire said, while she took measurements of the pant legs." Huh. Not bad." Wize said stopping on a picture of what look like Robin, but in a black and blue suit, with the title written as: NIGHTWING." These are pretty-HEY!" Wize said dropping the book to the floor, seeing Star was getting a little uncomfortably close to the unmentionables." What's the matter?" She asked, while still trying to take measurements despite the struggle." That part won't be necessary." Darren said trying to back away." Tamaranian stitching must be done with proper measurements of all places, or the outfit will come out a disaster." She said pinning him against the wall." Whoa! Maybe you could just fix my coat!"

"Nonsense! Now hold still."

(Out in the hall)

Saying Robin was not happy would be an understatement. He was fuming when he heard that Starfire had dragged Wize into her room and that they haven't left the room for almost an hour." This better not be what I think it is." Robin knocked on Stars door only to hear something that disturbed him deeply." H-hey don't touch me there! Hands off!" A voice said." BE STILL." A stern voice said." You burned my belt off!" That was it He was going in." Star where's-"Robin stopped to see, Wize's pants practically off with star kneeling in a compromising position." Whoa this isn't what you think. She just wanted to measure-wait that won't come out right…" Wize said trying his best to pull his pants up. Robin face began to glow red with fury." Robin is something wrong?"

Ah crap." Wize said, as he dodged a kick to the head, trying to go for the door while dodging a few birdarangs."GET BACK HERE!" Robin yelled as he chased him out the door." Friends, please don't fight!" Starfire chases after them. "You got the wrong idea!" Wize said taking a stance which unfortunately caused his pants to fall down revealing his superman boxers. Raven was walking by only to spot Wize and Robin fighting, While Wize's Pants where on his ankles.

" Ok...More than I needed to see this evening." She said as she continued walking." Yet, Strangely enough im not surprised."

Wize quickly pulled his pants back up, while avoiding a few swift punches." STOP!" Starfire said, releasing a star bolt into the ceiling. Both Wize and Robin looked at her with wide eyes. Cyborg ran out of his room only to see a gaping hole above him." Ah man! This isn't happening!" He said knowing that he would be the one having to fix it." Sorry." She said with a smile.

(In the TV Room)

"So let me get this straight. You asked her for help in making a new costume due to the fact that your old one kept getting torn apart in battle, and she decides to start taking measurements in 'THAT' region of your body?" Robin said with a twitch in his eye." That is correct." Starfire said, while she doodled in her sketch book." Is that not normal on your planet?"

"No, Kory. It's not normal" Robin said rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration." Hey Kory how did you get the measurements for Robins suit?" Wize asked while leaning back into the couch." What measurements and what suit?" Robin asked." Oh ignore him he's just trying to, how do you say? Mess with you? Yes I believe that is correct. Uh, Robin could you please get me my eraser? It should be in my room on my desk." Star asked not taking her eyes of the sketch." Uh sure Star." Robin said getting up from the couch and made his way to the hallway. A deathly silence filled the room for a moment, fallowed by a loud 'twack', then a yelp. Robin returned with said eraser only to find Starfire still drawing, and wize rubbing the side of his head." I thought I heard someone yell, is everything alright?" Robin asked handing Star the eraser she requested." Nothing wrong here." She said, still not taking her eyes off the drawing." Yeah I just hit my head is all?" Wize said getting up from the couch." With what?" Robin asked as he walked away." Can't remember." He replied quickly, then realized it was the dumbest reply he has ever made. Starfire must have hit him a little too hard.

" Err uh gotta go bye!" Wize said quickly leaving the room. Wize continued on down the hall back to his room passing by Cyborg who was still fixing the hole created by Starfire. As he walked he felt a presence around him that was familiar. He moved quickly into his room, locking the door behind him." What is it that you need of me?" He asked as the bright being from before showed her face." Darren you know very well why I'm here. I hear and see the distress of your heart." She said, as she took a few steps towards him." That shouldn't be anyone's concern right now. Has he made his move?" Wize asked, taking a seat in the chair near his desk." He has." She said, her expression still unchanging, and unyielding." And let me guess, you're not going to tell me a thing." Wize said placing his hand over his own face in contempt." You guess correctly."

"Then why did you come!" Wize said, getting out of the chair, while knocking it down in anger. To which the glowing being still unyielding before the display of anger replied." To guide you as I always have." She said, but this time solemnly. "Really, like when I lost my memory, and you were nowhere in sight." Wize shot back at her."You know well enough you can't see us without accurate control over Seth which you lost when-"

"When I lost! Was that what you were gonna say! When my hatred got a hold of me, and my powers left me! When my own ego clouded my judgment, and duty in which case as to his design my powers are to leave me to protect the innocents from my wrath!" Wize punched the wall, but instead of breaking the wall, the wall made his knuckles bleed." Like now..." Wize said as he sat down looking at the blood on his hand. Remembering all that has happen, that led him down this path, all that he lost in the process of fighting the evil of the world, as was his duty. His Father, His brothers, his sisters, his friends, and most of all her. He felt the guilt of not being able to protect her. He then remembers the night he shared a dance with Raven, what she had told him.

" 'You can't protect everyone' she says...Some guardian I am, some servant I am to him, if I can't even protect the people most dear to me, and worst of all losing them over my own anger, my own mistakes...I should have died that day." Wize said placing his other hand over his forehead as he leaned back against the wall. The bright entity walked over to wize and took hold of his bleeding hand." You're too hard on yourself." She simply said." Easy for you to say. You're an agent of mercy. God, if Raphael were here he'd chew my ass out for getting riled up in that fight." Wize said seeing that his hand was now being healed." Even an angel of wrath knows human suffering Darren, not only I or Mercy." She said taking a seat next to him." And you know better than to question your own loyalties Darren."

"That's the funny part. I can't..." He said bringing his head low." I can't bring myself to doubt him. I can't bring myself to hate him for allowing that monster to reach Lilith and the others, what my family went through." His eyes now began to water." No matter how much I try, my heart is set, no matter how much I want to grieve." She places her hand on his shoulder." And to top it off, I didn't even have time to grieve for her."

" Lilith was special to you, and losing her brought a great weight on your heart. There is no doubt in that. Would she want you to be wallowing in self-pity." Wize sighed at the truth of her words.

"But if you want to bring him to justice you must remember who you are, you must remember why you fight him. The Devine order of Seth is to bring righteousness to the wicked and protect the innocent from the enemies from this world and the beyond. Remember the oath you made to your father, and Lilith, remember the oath you made to the Almighty. By this you shall not fail. Be at peace Darren…" With that said she disappeared.

" Great, I pour my heart out to an angel of mercy, and she goes, and disappears on me again." Wize then thought about Raven again for a moment." Yeah she isn't the only one giving me the cold shoulder." He sighs as he gets up and walks out of his room." FRIEND!" Starfire said while hiding something behind her back." Whoa!" Wize backed up after being startle by a very excited Starfire." I have completed your Costume!" She said as she held out a garment in her hands. Wize just stared in awe at the incredible work that was done." Amazing…" was all he said.

(In the main room)

"Alright time for patrol. Who's getting north and west of the city?" Robin asked looking at a clipboard." I think that's me and Cyborg today." Beastboy said handing Cyborg the keys to the T car." Alright south and east?"

"That's us." Wize said walking out making everyone turn their heads at the sight of his new costume. He wore what looked like a trench coat with loose sleeve as if park of a robe with metal wrist guards and the end of the coat reaching mid-calf. The pants he wore were red matching the colors of the whole suit with addictional colors of black and gold. , on his chest a solid vest of armor with strange marking on it, and with a 'W' dead center of it with Gold and red colors with some sort of straps hung down around his waist. Of course it came with a hood, and Wize's signature mask.

" Couldn't go without the mask huh?" Cyborg said, while they all proceeded to the front entrance." It gives me character." He said smiling under the mask." Seems like Star knows her stuff." Robin said grabbing his motorcycle helmet." Damn straight she does. She even fixed my coat." Wize said stretching his arms to break into his new suit." Alright you know your routes, meet back around two. Move out!"


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the teen titans or any DC universe charecter.

Chapter 12

The Titans were always able to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet when most of the villains were either in hiding or already locked up. Yes, there was the occasional anxiousness and anticipation for the thrill of fighting evil wherever it waved its fist at anything that was even remotely pleasant and ruined The Titans otherwise perfect day, but yet whenever they could they would enjoy a calm night of patrol, maybe a movie or two. Tonight seemed like the night of calm and rest, unfortunately this was not the case. They were all struggling to take down a villain that was smart enough to make a suit that turns light into a weapon of mass destruction, yet was not smart enough to lay low for a bit after escaping prison. Dr. light was giving them one hell of a fight, every attempt to get close to him ended with either a concussion or flying into the nearest structure, which more than likely would be the side of a building, or maybe a car, it is a city after all.

" Who could stand before the might of Dr. Light!" he said lifting his dramatically after blasting Cyborg to the ground." When the hell did he get this tough?" Wize said blocking a beam of light that made him stumble back from the impact.

" YOU!" The annoying Doctor pointed at Wize in fury." Do you know what I went through after we last met!" He was now giving him a hysterical creepy twitchy eye look." I'm sorry, you may not be able to tell, because of the mask, and all, but let me tell you I truly don't care." Wize said blasting a beam of ice at him in an attempt to subdue the Doctor, which resulted in the Doctor cartwheeling his way out of danger leaving a few cars and a stop sign behind him frozen." YOU HAD ME ARRESTED FOR DEMANDING A FAIR PRICE ON A TURKEY!"

"No, I had you arrested for blowing up half a store, and setting 13 police cars on fire." Wize said chasing after the light wilding lunatic." I've been waiting for a chance to pay you back for that incident…" He said while taking aim at Wize." Let's see how you like being locked up in a small room." A bright orb formed in his hand that flew at Wize's general direction. Wize quickly formed a bright blue bubble around himself, but much to his surprise the orb flew over his head then expanded to a prison of light." Well this is new." Wize said dispelling his own shield." Yes! Now suffer as I did!" after saying that the prison began to shrink in size closing in on Wize." A crushing prison of light, I'm impressed, but you forget one thing about me." Wize said walking up to the end of the prison placing his hands on the bubble of light." It takes alittle more than that to bring me down." The light began to gather into his hand slowly setting Wize free." Oh, well…AHHH!" Dr. Light screamed, running the other direction." Have a taste of your own medicine!" Wize brought his arm back with the orb baseball pitcher style, taking aim at Doctor Light." I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" Dr. Light said blasting the top area of a parking garage over Wize causing a bus to fall from the top of the parking garage towards Wize. Wize stopped mid throw to see the bus, and knew he wouldn't dodge it in time." This is gonna hurt-*BAM!*" the bus landed front first right on top of Wize." WIZE!" Robin said while he and Beastboy run on scene. Raven flies by seeing what had happened her eyes glowed bright as he hands with her usual dark aura." This ends now!" She raises her hands over her head and began her Chant." Azarath, Metrion, ZIN-"her chant was interrupted by a blast of light, curtsy of Dr. Light. She fell to her knees dazed by the blast, but something worse was taking place. She felt something stirring within her, something that slumbered dormant for many years. Doctor light confidently took a few steps towards her grinning in triumph." Stay away…"She said bringing her head." What's the matter, Afraid of the light!" He mocked her, which will be his greatest mistake of his whole existence. Raven turned around her eyes glowing a demonic red. Dr. Light backed away seeing Raven quickly rise to the air with dark tentacles proceeded from her cloak and began to Drag him into the darkness." NO! PLEASE NO! IM SORRY-"His voice now muffled as he was completely consumed by the darkness." WHATS THE MATTER! AFRAID OF THE DARK?" She said a satisfied grin of bloodlust." RAVEN STOP!" Robin called out trying to reach out to her before she did something that she might regret. Raven regained her senses falling down to her knees, dazed and tired. The side door of the bus open, and came a tumbling Wize hold his bleeding head." I thought a bus can't be parked in a parking garage." You ok man?" Cyborg asked helping Wize stay on his feet." Yeah, I just had a bus fall on me, I'm just peachy, and in fact it actually tickled." He said bitterly." Really? Then what's that then." Cyborg said pointing at the blood coming from Wize's head." Jam?" Wize said with a smile." Nice try." Cyborg replied with a smirk.

"You try being this funny with a concussion." Wize said walking to the group towards Raven. Wize looked at Raven with her head low. His then glowed a slight tint of green as he felt something a mist." That can't be right…" he stopped right next to Robin." You know you're lucky you went through the windshield otherwise your injuries would have been worse." Cyborg continued. Wize watched as Beastboy stepped towards Raven and cracked one of his silly jokes only to see Raven growled loudly at him with glowing red eyes, pushing him out of the way as she walked away from the group.' It can't be…' Wize thought to himself watching Raven walk away.' That was Devil magic…. Could she be a Nephilim?'

He then turned to see the traumatized Doctor cradling himself." It was so dark…so very Dark…"

(Later at the tower)

"How is this possible?" Wize asked taking a seat in his special rolling chair, near his work desk, in his ever so cozy room." Is this a hypothetical question or a literal one?" Said the now appeared angel of Mercy. Wize glared at the being with great annoyance." Well, so much for lightening you up. I thought you used to like my jokes." She said with a smile." Oh now, you want to joke? Wait, don't change the subject!" The angel chuckled lightly at the young Darren's attention span." It's great that you're in a great mood and all, but would you mind explaining why I sense devil magic within one of my friends?" Said Wize, leaning back in his chair. Her laughter ceased at the severity of the question." Are quite serious?" She asked with much concern." Very, she nearly killed a guy earlier, and her aura was unmistakable. It was Devil magic from an outside source." Wize said rubbing the bandages around his head." I fear I have no wisdom to offer you. Yet if this friend of yours is indeed what you say she is…" She looked at Wize sadly." I will not." Wize said turning to the wall." Darren you know how dangerous they are. If she is what you say she is, she must be dealt with." The Angel said sternly." If she is what I say she is, then why did it not come up on my senses beforehand? Why now? I will not take any action until I know more." Wize said taking off his mask." I hope you are right about this. Ill seek guidance from the all-knowing one on your behalf. "She said before disappearing." Thanks a lot." Wize said with a sigh, beginning to change into his night cloths. A simple black T-shirt and sweat pants was his selection, after a hard day of crime fighting and having a bus fall on him, some much needed rest would surely take place. He left his room and turned down the hall to the direction of the kitchen. It would seem to be a very uneventful walk through the Titans Tower that is until He saw Raven walking passed him with her head held low, her expression hidden under her hood. Wize stopped in his tracks as his senses began to act up again. His eyes glowed a light tint of green, the atmosphere seemed heavier than usual and hall seemed darker than usual." Raven…" He said lightly catching her attention." What?" She said, her tone low, but the harshness still evident." How are you feeling?" Wize said still facing the other end of the hall; he didn't want her to see his eyes acting up." I'm fine, now leave me alone." She said with her annoyance evident." Really? Cause it didn't seem that way earlier it seemed-"

"Mind your own business!" She interrupted raising her tone, now growling with every breath. Wize turned to see a very dark, a very dense aura trying to push through Raven. What he noticed most is the fact that she had her own aura pushing the darker aura away." Raven-"Once again interrupted, except not with words but by Ravens hand around his throat pinning him up against the wall her aura darker than usual blazing around her, her once dark purple eyes glowing bright red." I SAID MIND YOUR OWN BUINESS SON OF SETH!" She said, with her sounding as if someone was speaking just over her voice. Wize grabbed hold of her hand attempting to pry her hand from his throat feeling her nails digging deep and a tightness in his chest, his lungs demanding air. Wize then glared at her with his eyes shining a bright yellow causing her to retreat back with a shriek; falling to her knees she brought her hands over her head. Wize coughed and took in slow deep breaths against the pain of his neck. Raven looked at Wize with uncertainty.' What happen? I lost control but then a light…the darkness. It felt far way.' She thought as she quickly got up to her feet, and walked away in the direction of her room." Well, that could have gone better. Then again, it could have gone worse." Wize said getting up to his feet then continued to the kitchen." I need some water…" Wize said with a cough as he rubbed the area of his neck.

(The next morning)

Wize was sitting at the table in-between Cyborg and Starfire, Robin of course sitting on the other end of the table next Starfire, Beastboy was at the stove cooking something that smelled very unpleasant." Alright, who wants tofu eggs, and bacon?" Beastboy said filling Cyborg plate first, followed by Wize, and Starfire." I see our discussion of you being many of the animals that eat other animals didn't do any good on changing your diet." Wize said poking the food with a fork." I have no idea what you're talking about." Beastboy said, filling Robin's plate with food." Oh of course you don't. God forbid you hear anything logical, and fallow through. How else would we eat our everyday dose of delicious food substitute?" Wize said taking a sip of some coffee. "Such a meal as this, usually symbolizes matrimony on my home planet. Tell me Beastboy to whom are you betrothed?" Star Fire asked causing the Green Changeling to flinch nervously. Suddenly Wize felt the Dark aura from the other night. Raven then walked into the room over to the tea kettle and poured herself a cup of tea. Beast boy then walked over to her much Wize's dismay." Hey Raven, want some breakfast?" Beastboy said with a smile holding the food close to her face." No. Tea." was all she said taking a sip from her tea." C'mon! You know you want some tofu eggs and bacon." Tea." She said again. Wize saw the aura beginning to form around Raven again." Um, Beastboy maybe you should…" Wize tried to intercede yet failed in his attempt as Beastboy tried to assert himself again." C'mon Raven-"

"I Said NO!" Raven said causing the eggs in the pan to explode in Beastboys face. She then walked away down the hall not even bothering to finish her tea." You should go apologize." Cyborg said breaking the silence of the moment." Why should I apologize! I'm not the one who turned breakfast into a warzone!" Beast boy said angrily as he wiped some egg residue from his face and hair." you should know better not to mess with the girl after what happen yesterday with Dr. Light." Cyborg replied crossing his arms. The argument continued till they finally convinced the little green shape shifter to apologize. Wize and Cyborg decided to accompany him for their own reasons. Cyborg wanted to make sure BB apologized, whole Wize wanted to make sure Raven doesn't kill Beastboy. As they reach a door clearly stating that it was Ravens room due to the fact that it was written for all to see. Beastboy gingerly knocked on the door nervously." Well, no one's home I guess I'll come back some other time!" Beastboy said turning leave, but was stopped by Cyborg." You got to knock harder than that for her to hear you BB." Cyborg then proceeded to knock on the door causing the whole door to fall into Ravens Room leaving all three wide eyed in awe." Damn, Cyborg." Wize said taking a step into the room trying to lift the door back into its place. Both Beastboy and Cyborg fallowed in to assist Wize." Raven? Sorry for knocking down your door." Cyborg said looking around the room." We should go…" He then said seeing she wasn't there to begin with, and the fact the room gave him some creepy vibes." No way man! This is our only chance to learn more about Raven." Beast boy said walking into the room near a small table full of strange trinkets." Dude this is Ravens room. We shouldn't be here." Cyborg said nervously looking around frantically making sure Raven truly wasn't in the room.

Beastboy then picked up a hand Mirror from the table looking through the mirror." Wize then felt the dark aura coming from the mirror and manifesting itself." BEASTBOY, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Wize ran next to Beast boy." Dude Relax!" Beast boy said turning back to the mirror to see four glowing eyes in the mirror." DUDE!" Beastboy yelled as black claw shot from the mirror taking hold of Beastboy and Wize." Cyborg!" Wize called out to his Cybernetic ally." What the Hell!" Cyborg said taking hold of Beastboys leg in an attempt to pull them from the mirror, only to have himself dragged in with them. At first all they could see was Darkness then they appeared in a realm filled with bright red stars with no large landscape in sight with the exception of some floating paths, and rocks. Beast boy landed on one of the paths. Unfortunately for Wize though as he missed the floating path and continued down into the obis." Wize!" Beastboy called out from the top of the path but lost sight of his friend as he fell, even his scream couldn't be heard any longer. Wize continue to fall into eternity occasionally trying to get a hold of one of the float rocks. He then saw another floating path a quickly shifted himself to fall close to it." Alright, it's all or nothing!" Wize said as he came close to the rock. He summoned his sword to his hand stabbing it into the rock causing a swift slide against the end of the rock until it came to a rough halt." WHOA! Saw my life flash before my eyes!" Wize laughed nervously as he climbed up to the path." Where am I?" He asked as he took in his surroundings. He then sensed the dark aura again down the path he landed on." I have a bad feeling about this…" Wize said as he began to walk down the path.

(On the top of Titans Tower)

Robin and Starfire decided that they should check up on Raven, after the morning incident with Beastboy. They walked to the roof of the tower to her meditating in the direction of the sunset. They slowly approach her cautiously as to not upset her

." Hey, Raven just came to check and see if you were alright, you know about what happen this morning with Beastboy." Robin said, only to then see Raven let out the creepiest laugh that he has heard sense the joker." Excuse me." Raven said as she touch down to the ground then proceeded back into the tower leaving both Robin, and Starfire dumbstruck.

(Back in mindscape)

Wize continued to walk only to see a giant site of ruins with giant statue of what looked like a knight kneeling before a doorway. Wize took in the landscape until he saw something orange hiding behind one of the rocks, lightly chanting' please don't see me, please don't see me.' He walks over to the rock only to hear a shriek and sharp kick in the groan which quickly made him fall to his knees." Who are you!" Said the orange cloaked figure. Wize couldn't answer for the fact of that he couldn't speak without his voice sound high pitched and incoherent. He looked up shocked to see none other than Raven. Except with glasses." What the hell? Raven?" Wize asked as he struggled back to his feet." The one and the same you simpleton! Now answer my question!" She said sternly adjusting her glasses in annoyance." You really don't know who I am?" Wize asked looking at her strangely." Of course I do! You're in the shape of that idiot yet you may or may not be Wize." She said crossing her arms." You're kidding me right?" He said with his face obviously projecting his annoyance." You pass. Only Wize would ask the same stupid question twice." She said turning towards the entrance of the ruins." Anyway, you shouldn't be here. You should leave before you spread your stupidity through my mindscape." Raven said once again adjusting her glasses." Mindscape? So I'm in your mind?" Wize said looking around the ruins." Yes! I am one of my personifications of my own personality trait. I am intelligence." She said raising her head high in pride." Intelligence?" Wize said with a tired voice." Yes, must I repeat myself you dolt." She said in annoyance." I could have mistaken you for narcissism." Wize replied simply much to intelligent Raven's dismay.

" I'm surprised you even know what that means!" She shot back only to see Wize not paying attention to her." I'm sorry were you talking?" Wize said turning his head to her, which caused her to smack her hand over her forehead." Anyway I came here sensing an unpleasant aura around this area." Wize said as she fallowed." Unpleasant, how?" She asked suspiciously." Well to be blunt, Demonic…" He replied causing her to stop in her tacks." You should leave…" She said with her tone serious." Well that obviously means you know what I'm talking about, and in fact you know what's causing it." Wize said turning to her." It's none of your concern. I can handle it." She said trying to convince him to no avail." Actually it is. It case you forgot, I am a son of Seth, I am a servant of the Ancient Of Days, my duty is that of my ancestors, and that is to fight this kind of evil, even more so if its attacking my friends." Wize said sternly. She remained silent for a moment contemplating what he said." Were you the one who drove the darkness away yesterday?" She asked readjusting her glasses nervously." Maybe, keep talking." Wize said crossing his arms." It's out of control. Something clique during the fight against Dr. Light and now it got loose…" She said bringing her head low." What got loose?" Wize said then a giant red horned beast burst from the ruins behind them." Rage…" She said in fear looking up at the giant. She quickly disappeared leaving Wize to his own devices. Wize eyes glowed a bright green as he glared at the red giant." BACK FIEND!" Wize said as a bright blue wave of energy blasted from his mouth causing the giant to stumble back." I know you for what you are! And I shall bring your ways to naught! "Wize said summoning his blazing blade again." In the name of the Almighty! On guard!" Wize challenged as he swung his blade sending a fire bright slash at the giant. The giant brought his arms up protect his face from the slash which cut deep into its forearms, which of which caused him to scream in both anger and pain.

(Back at the tower)

Raven urgently walked to her only to see her door knocked down.' this can't be good.' She thought to herself more so when she saw her hand mirror on the floor." Oh no…" She said clenching her teeth, knowing that someone got into her mind she quickly put her door back in its place then floated in a meditation sitting position.

(Meanwhile within the mind scape)

Beastboy and Cyborg finally reached the portal to escape the mindscape with the aid of dopey, brave, and sad personality forms of Raven. As they are surrounded by all three Ravens at the gate to her mind. Beastboy being frustrated and tired of all the confusion yelled." Who are you guys?"

"I'm Raven." All three answered unanimously." And you both are in serious trouble." Raven said flying in between the three of them." And I want you all to leave!" She said with fury.

"Raven!" Beastboy said happy to see her, with the possibility of escape from the strange realm." Beastboy! That mirror is a tool for meditation, and a gateway to my mind! NOT A TOY!" She said grabbing him by his suit collar. Beastboy laughed nervously, but then turned his attention to the present situation." Wait a minute! I wouldn't be here if you were just nice to us to begin with!" Beastboy said gritting his teeth. Raven sighed then took a few steps away from them." Look, don't take this personally, but there something's I prefer to keep to myself." She said looking around the landscape." Like what?" Cyborg asked to break the tension. Suddenly the Red giant burst through the ground holding Wize in his grip." I Said let go!" Wize yelled firing a beam of yellow light dead center of the giants causing it to shriek tossing Wize across the field." Let's just say I have some issues with my father." Raven said catching Wize with a black aura setting him down gently on the ground." So you're here too? Great." Raven said yet again annoyed." You got abit of a demon problem there." Wize said brushing the dusk from his uniform then pointed to the giant." That's none of your concern. I want all of you to leave." Raven said walking passed them." Leave? I think not." Wize said walking with her." I told you it's-"

"None of my Concerns, and I should go play in traffic, blah, blah, blah. I swear you and your smarty pants other half love the sound of your own voice don't you?" Wize said summoning his sword again." Would you just listen to me?" Raven uttered angrily aside to Wize." No." was his reply which didn't help her cause." As I told your other self, I'm not leaving till this thing is 12 feet under, and I'm definitely not leaving you to fight this thing alone." He said sternly as he turned to look her in her eyes." I don't even know if I can even beat this, what makes you think we have a chance." Raven said crossing her arms stubbornly." We're the Teen Titans, when have we never taken on something we can't beat?" Wize said smiling under his mask." Wize is right, were not going anywhere." Cyborg said stepping to Wizes side. Beastboy fallowing." Yeah what he said! We're letting you take this thing on alone." Beastboy said as they all stared Raven down who sighed in defeat." Fine then, we need a plan." Raven said staring at the giant as it still shrieked in pain from Wizes attack earlier.

" Well this is your mindscape, do you got any ideas?" Cyborg asked." Maybe, but I need you three to buy me some time." Raven said closing her eyes entering e meditative state." Fine by me." Wize said resting the blade over his shoulder." Alright let's do this." Beastboy said changing into pterodactyl." Titans GO!" Cyborg said as all three charged in buying Raven however amount of time she needed. The giant regained his composure to see the three young heroes charging in its general direction." RAGE IS SUPREME!" Its eyes glowed bright red as it fired a giant beam of red light at them." GET DOWN!" Wize said jumping in front of them raising his hand in front of him. A bright light of blue surrounded them as the blast seemed to bounce right off the shield." Cyborg now!" Wize said. As the shield comes down Cyborg takes aim dead center in between the giant's eyes then fired missiles from his shoulder guards. The explosion of the impact dazed the giant, other than that it just pissed it off even more than it already is, it representing Ravens rage and all. Beast boy then swoops down and begins to claw at its face causing it to grunt and shriek in pain and Wize and Cyborg blast its dead center, Wize with divine blasts and Cyborg with his sonic cannon. Meanwhile Raven was now surrounded by all her personalities and emotions. They all begin to revolve around her as a bright light consumed them all. Meanwhile Cyborg flings Beastboy at the giant location, much to the surprise at the giant Beast then transforms into a large spinning dinosaur which collides into the giant making it stumble. Wize stood in a high area then dived down head first at the stumbling, then flips last minute legs first into the face of the giant which ended with the Giant on its back with its bleeding from Wizes impact." Hahahaha the bigger they are the harder they-whoa!" The Giant swiftly sits up grabbing a hold of Wize and smacks Beastboy off with a swift swing of its wrist. BB makes a hard impact on the ground as the giant begins to crush Wize in his grip.

Wize struggles to get one hand free from the grip, as he gets one hand free he summons his blade then stabs into the Giants hand making it quickly release its grip over him. To slow his fall Wize stabbed down into the giants leg having the blade drag him slowly down to the ground which of course didn't go as planned as the giant flinched in pain kicking its leg out, and launching Wize over to his companions. Cyborg quickly jumped in His trajectory in an attempt to catch Wize." I got him! I got him!" Cyborg said as Beastboy found his way back to his feet only to have Wize land right on top of him. The giant loomed over them menacingly with a roar preparing to fire another blast of demonic red light." Not gonna happen!" Wize said as he stumbled to his feet with his eyes glowing bright blue. The giant was then knocked back by a giant wave of black aura. They all looked and saw Raven in White robes just as big as the giant." You will submit yourself now!" said Rave her eyes glowing brightly with power leaving her allies in awe." I WILL NOT! RAGE WILL RULE!" The Red Giant shot a wave of red aura, Raven counter with her own black aura. The collision was great as each wave battled for dominance. Wize walked up facing the direction of the rage giant the raised his hand towards it." Be gone…" he said as a bright yellow and blue wave shot from his hand making impact with the giant which made its aura cease as Ravens overcame it and consumed it. Soon the form of the giant change to that of a red cloaked Raven the burst into a bright white light that surrounded, the entered Raven changing Raven back to her old self. Wize the notices his senses couldn't sense the Demonic force anymore, he breathed a sigh of relief knowing the threat is over.

(Back to the tower)

"No! She said she was fine, we shouldn't bother her!" said Robin struggling to hold back Starfire to no avail due to her alien strength." Back what if she is in trouble and needs our help!" Starfire said trying to reach her hand to the door to knock. The door then slid open revealing all four team members smiling brightly of their hidden success.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the Teen Titans or any other DC Universe character.

Chapter 13

Darkness has always been feared by many for reasons unknown to them. The streets of the city were particularly dark as a series of disappearances was taking place at for several months now. Down a dark alley the sounds of muffled screams are heard." Worry not daughter of man." Said a shadowy figure, which now grips a woman around her mid-twenties, desperately fighting for life. Her skin begins to get paler as she feels the darkness of the figure burn in her veins." It won't hurt for much longer…" he voice, slithered and hexed with every whisper, the sound of the women's muffled grew louder as she began to shake hysterically as her eyes turned to ash, her skin now snow white, clinging tightly to her bones as if she were dead for a while." oops, I lied." He let out a small chuckle, tossing his newest victim to the side." Its time…Rise my children, spare no one." He said as several red eyes suddenly emerged from the darkness.

…...

"They will all die Darren…just like last time…" A dark fog fills a room consuming everything in sight. Screams of men, and Women, the old, and the young, all screaming for the release of death.

" I will consume you, just as I consumed him…" A face suddenly slides from the darkness with a grin full of sharp teeth, dripping blood." And like me, you shall never see light again." The face then lunges like a lion consuming it's pray. Darren eye shoot open, blade in hand he sits up and scans the room. As he begins to regain his senses, he wipes the cold sweat from his brow; he dispersed his sword, and then began to breathe slowly trying control the rapid beating of his heart. He suddenly felt something heavy in the air as his eyes began to glow a bright green, the feeling was so intense it almost brought him to his knees, as he felt the air on the back of his neck stand, as wave after wave of dark aura loomed in on him." He's here…" He quickly rushed to his closet and rushed his costume on then ran to his work desk, grabbing a small black zip-up bag. He then reached for his Titans Communicator, but his hand began to tremble with hesitation. He remembered what he was told in his dream.' **They will all die…Just like last time…**' Those words rung deep in his mind, striking fear in his heart. The cold sweat began form again over his face, he retracted his shaking hand." I'm going to let that happen again. Never again." He lifted his mask over his face, followed by his hood over his head. He quickly ran to the roof of the Tower to get a good glimpse of the city. As he stood and felt the wind against his face, he stared on at the city then closed his eyes. Visions began to flood his mind, of shadows creeping the streets, the aura of darkness all around them then suddenly a scream. His eyes shot open as he jumped high in the air, he brought his feet behind him and in a blue flash he was launched himself to the city.

(The city)

"We need back-up, on 10th and Washington north now!" yelled a cop over his car radio, as he fired his hand-gun at a walking pale man with glowing red eyes. The bullets dug deep inside the man's chest, causing him to stop for a moment looking down at his wound. The Officer looked on in shock that the man was still standing, as did his partner. The Pale man eyes then shot up quickly as he then rushed the cop with feral fury grabbing the Cop by his throat ignoring his partner's shots to his back. The man snarled as his grip tightens over his captive's neck. His partner watched in horror as he heard the snap of the cop's neck.

The gaze of the pale man then shifted to the other officer as he tossed his victim behind him. Then others began to pop out of the shadows of the alley ways.

" OFFICER DOWN! OFFICER DOWN WE NEED THAT BACK UP NOW!" He yelled to the radio on his color, as he fired a few shots at the crowd of pale monsters to no avail. They backed him up to a wall as they crowded around him; he stared on in fear as he heard their groaning and snarling. He closed his eyes tightly awaiting his end but instead he heard a shrieking scream from one of the creatures. He opens his eyes only to see a red hooded boy with a sword stabbed into the closest monster to the officer. He saw as the man kicked the creature he stabbed off the blade of the sword lifting his other hand to them. He saw in awe as a blue flash blast out of the man's body causing the whole crowd of creatures to fly to the opposite ends of the street. He then turns to the officer only to have a bullet faze through his head." Hey what the hell!" the man exclaimed shaking his arms in the air." Stay back!" The cop yelled pointing his gun shaking violently." Relax; I'm on your side!" He said only to have five other bullets faze through him to hit a car behind him. He stared at the cop with a sense of annoyance." Are you done? Cause all you're doing is wasting bullets and my time." He said receiving another shot which caused a cars alarm to go off." OH FOR THE LOVE OF-Give me that!" He snatched the gun out of the cop's hand, and then smacked the side of his head." Is this how you treat somebody who swoops down just to save your sorry ass?" He said bringing the cop up to his feet by his shirt collar." Swooping is bad! Ok, Swooping is BAD!" the cop said frantically.

"Look just relax, and please for the love of God, stop shooting at me." He said handing the cop back his gun." Wait, aren't you that Wize guy from the Titan's?" The cop asked which caused Wize to chuckle a little." 'Wize guy?' You sir are hilarious." Wize replied in between laughs." I'll take that as a yes." The cop said rubbing the bridge of his nose due to the stressful situation." Anyway, your back-up is on its way. Wait here for them and hold the line." Wize said as he began to walk down the street, as the Creatures began to get back up on their feet." Time to put an end to this once and for all." Wize said as he cut down a few that rushed him.

(Titans tower)

The alarm of the tower suddenly goes off alerting trouble in the city. The Titans quickly woke up and geared up for whatever trouble may come. The first to enter the main room was the leader Robin, quickly heading to the main computer to determine the situation. Fallowed in by Cyborg, and Starfire, Raven later entered in the room through a dark portal. Beast hoped into the room in an attempt to get his last purple boot on." uh, where's Wize?" Cyborg asked after looking around the room." He wasn't in his room when I passed by." Beastboy added." I think I have the answer." Robin said gritting his teeth as he brought up news feeds on a big screen in the room. The screen came to life, with a static view of the streets as the camera crew and the reporter seems to be fleeing from a mob of snarling red eyed creatures." I knew it! A Zombie apocalypse!" Beastboy said pointing at the screen only to have the group unanimously shush him." Oh my God! Their everywhere!" yelled the reporter before she tripped and fell to the ground. The Camera view then points to her having one of the creatures above her lifting its fist to strike her before a bright yellow light blasts it off her." I told you to get the hell out of here!" Said a familiar voice. The camera view then shifts to a red hooded figure punching the camera lens cracking it." Stop filming and run for your damn lives!" Was the last thing said before the feed was cut off.

The team watched on as robin rewinds the feed to the view of the red hooded figure to see the face of their friend with his fist going towards the camera." Great, that's another Camera we're going to have to pay for." Cyborg said shaking his head at the view." What is that, like the fifth one he's broken?" Beastboy asked receiving a nod from Starfire." What the hell does he think he's doing?" Robin said as he slammed his fist on the console in anger. "Being an idiot. What's new?." Raven replied in her usual sarcastic tone." Nah, Wize is stubborn but he aint stupid. He knows this is too big to handle alone. Let alone dangerous." Cyborg said bringing his hand to his chin as he thought. "Then why would he go fight whatever the hell those things are." Robin asked pointing at the screen with a view of the mob of creatures." Wait." Raven said calling everyone's attention." I'm sensing a very familiar, dark force." Raven said as her eye glowed brightly." It's him!" She gasped." Who?" Rabin asked fixing his gaze on her." The Monster that Wize is after." Beastboy said shaking slightly, as his skin paled." He thought it was too dangerous, because of what happen last time." Raven said which caused Robin to rush to the exit of the tower.

" He's going to get himself killed! C'mon we got to help him." They all fallowed after Robin, and headed out to the city. As they rushed to the scene of what seemed to be a battle for the city as the police fended off a large mob of creatures trying push by the police barricade only to be met by gun fire. The Titans quickly intervened in the situation, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg helped hold the line. Robin throwing explosives to block the way with a fire line. Yet he stared in shock as the creature simply walked through the fire with no concern for self-preservation." Don't hesitate!" One of the cops yelled as he fired a shotgun round knocking one of the creatures to its back." That's what your friend said when he passed us by." The cop said firing another round." He said that there is nothing left of who they used to be. Don't hesitate." The cop said grimly. The Titans looked to Robin, for his decision. Robin then nodded grimly." Titans…Take them down." He said, all restraints loosen the Titans didn't hold back. Cyborg used his sonic cannon at lethal frequency to hold the line; Starfire also didn't hold back the potency of her Star bolts. Raven and Beastboy quickly appeared on the streets through a dark portal to drag the wounded out of harm's way." Where's our friend that you mention." Robin asked after throwing a few more explosive disks." He's deep in all this mess. He said that he could end this nightmare if he destroyed its source." The cop said as he reloaded his Shotgun. Cyborg blasted the last bit of the wave of the creatures then gave Robin a nod of all-clear." Right I'll leave these two here to give you guys some back-up." Robin said jumping over the barricade." Much appreciated, but be careful out there. These things are getting more tenacious by the second." Robin thanked the cop then proceeded into the streets with Raven and Beastboy in search of Wize.

(Deep in the streets)

"YA!" Wize yelled as he cut through a crowd of creatures down an alley way. He sighed as he continued to walk down the alley seeing the devastation the monsters have caused." Corrupting the bodies of the dead…despicable." Wize said but stops near the end of the alley." Despicable, yes but very necessary." Said the Shadow, as it slithered its way out of the shadows." Azazyel…you finally show yourself, you coward." Wize said taking his stance."Tisk, tisk Darren…Don't you remember me?" Azazyel face suddenly changes from pale white to the face of a tan young face that looked similar to Wize." You shouldn't talk to your older brother Vincent like that.." Azazyel laughed mockingly.

Wize eyes glowed a bright yellow as he charged at the Demon. As Wize was about to stab into Azazyel, the Demo moved his arms to the side to reveal a girl around Darren's age with bright blue eyes short black hair, her skin pale snow white. The tip of the blade stopped near her throat as Wize stared in horror." Lilith…" He said lowering his blade." Darren…" She said reaching her hands to his mask. Wize eyes widen as tears began to form in his eyes." Darren…" she said softly as she pulled down his mask from the lower half of his face." It is you…" She said placing her hand over his face then brings her face close to his. Wize stared on in shock, the one he lost, the one he loves standing before him now after all this time." Darren…" she said as he dropped his sword and wrapped his hands around her waist. As her face got close to his lips she then whispers." Help me…" Wize then feels a sharp pain bellow; as he looked he sees that she lodged her fingers into his side. He then looks in her eyes to see her once blue eyes now crimson red. She pulls her fingers from his side causing a good bit of his blood to fall to the floor. He falls to his knees gripping his side in pain of his wound, as Lilith backs up to Azazyel side." you bastard…what have you done!" Wize yelled in anger fighting to get back to his feet." What's the matter I thought you would be happy?" Azazyel smirked placing his hand on Lilith's shoulder then brought his other hand to her chin." I kept your love alive…" Wize then stared at her in horror." You trapped her soul in her body before death..." The demon then grinned widely." Yes, a perfect crawler different than all her counterpart…she will lead my army of undead to the destruction of man." He laughed hysterically until he notices the location of The wound inflicted on Wize." With a few flaws it seems…" He said with a frown as he looked down at Lilith hanging her head low emotionlessly." Darren…please, help me…" She said before being slapped by Azazyel." Obey me! Kill him then bring his body to me!" He said angrily, as he shook in fury." Yes…master." She said as her eyes glowed bright red. The demon then disappeared leaving Wize and Lilith to their show-down." Lilith please get a hold of yourself!" Wize said as he finally got back to his feet. She said nothing as she charged in her nails extended out throwing a few slashing motions at Wize which he blocked a bit of difficulty due to his wound.

" LILITH!" Wize yelled knocking her away with a palm strike to her solar-plexus. She slid back still in her stance but then her eyes changed to blue for a moment as she looked up at Wize." Darren…" She said, as her voice cracked as she resisted control." P-please…release me." Lilith said bringing her hands to her head shaking violently. Wize eyes widen in shock of her request." No, not again…" Wize said falling to his knees yet again in sorrow." Please Darren…it hurts so much…Release me…" Tears begin to form in her eyes as they quickly fade back to red." Please…KILL ME!" she then rushed in again only to be stopped by a flying tire which hit her dead on, knocking her a few feet away. Wize looked behind him to see Raven, who threw the tire at Lilith fallowed by Beastboy and Robin who just entered the fray.

" Wize are you alright!" Robin said getting in between him and Lilith." LOOK OUT!" Wize warned as Lilith went in for the slash. Robin quickly blocked her only to receive a swift heel kick to the top of his head, sending him face first into the pavement. Beastboy quickly charges in as a Tiger going in for a lethal bite to the neck. Lilith then shoves her hand in Beastboy's mouth keeping him from snapping his fangs into her throat. She then quickly takes one arm out, wines it up and swiftly punches Beastoboy to the side making him change back to his human form. Raven then places her hand to the ground, using her powers to cause the cement to quake and fly, sending Lilith back down the alley. Wize got up from his knees, as he sees Robin going in with his metal staff to strike. Lilith seeing this quickly found her footing then grabbed hold of Robin's staff before he could strike. She raised her hand out with hero claws extended aiming for Robin's neck. As she goes in for the strike, she suddenly stops when Wize steps in between Robin and her he embraces her resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes return to their natural blue as dark blood falls to the ground." Darren…" She smiles as tears swell up in her eyes. Robin looks in between them to see a blade going into her belly and the end of it out her back." I'm so, sorry…"Wize said his eyes glassy as he holds back his tears. They both gently go to the ground as Wize pulls the blade from her. He holds her head gently with his hand as her body lays limp on the ground." I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" Wize said taking his eyes away from hers.

" You know I've never seen you cry…it doesn't suit you." She said bringing her hand to caress his cheek. He takes a hold of her hand feeling her life drain away from her." You have always been there for me Darren…you always sacrificed your own happiness for everyone else…" she lightly laughed as her breathing began to get weak." Well, then again you were always happy putting others before yourself…but now I want you to let go now…" She said wiping a stray tear going down Wize's face." Just like you helped me let go…Ill finally be able to see your Dad again, with all our friends, but I'll be leaving you all alone…" She then looked at Raven, Robin and Beastboy crowd around Wize witnessing the scene." Maybe not…" She smiled at them as she turned to Robin." Hey, what are your names…" she asks lightly fighting to keep her eyes open." Robin… but you can call me Richard…" Robin said kneeling next to Wize." Garfield, but my friends call me Beastboy." Beastboy said placing his hand on Wize's shoulder in an attempt to comfort. Lilith finally turned to Raven, she was silent for a moment then she walked and kneeled in front of her." The Monks of Azarath called me Raven, but my mother named me Rachel." Raven said softly." It's nice to meet you all…I'm glad Darren found friends in you all…please watch over him for me…" She said with smile as she turned her Gaze to Wize."…thank you Darren, I love you…" She said as the color in her eyes faded." Goodbye, my love…" Wize said as she closed her eyes, never to open again. Wize laid her head gently to the ground as her grip loosen from his hand. He stood over her and stared down for a moment, before he began to walk down the alley way." Wize…it's ok if you need a moment..." Robin said as he looks down at Lilith." No… I can't mourn until I finish this…" Wize said, not daring to turn back. They saw as her body then turned to ash before them and faded away in the wind." Not alone…" Beastboy said with tears forming in his eyes." We promised to watch your back…were going to keep that promise." Beastboy said wiping the tears from his eyes." Then c'mon, we got Demon to vanquish." Wize said as they all fallowed after him.

(At the police barricade)

"They just turned to ash." Said a cop after watching all the walking creature suddenly fade fall to a puddle of ashes." Call it in, we need to gather the injured and prepare them for transport." Said a police sergeant, putting his pistol back to his side then turned to Starfire and Cyborg." Thanks for the help. You Kids go catch up with your friends." With that said Cyborg and Star decided to try to get in contact with the rest of the team." Robin, come in Robin." Cyborg said into his communicator only to get Static back." There something interfering with the signal." Cyborg said checking the calibration." Then we must hurry, our friends could be in great danger." Starfire as she took flight as Cyborg fallowed by foot.

(Back to the streets)

As they drew to the end of the Alley the Titans saw that the street was particularly dark." He's near…" Wize said as his eyes grew bright green." I sense it too…" Raven said as her hands glowed with a black aura." Ah the hero's emerge…" The demons voice echoes through the street." Come out and face me Azazyel!" Wize said summoning his sword." Hahaha! Come to play again broken little toys?" The voice echoed again as the streets began to get darker, making the Teens go back to back, as they did not know where he would come out from." We're going to make you pay for what you did to these people Demon!" Wize yelled taking his sword with both hands waiting for a chance to strike at first sight of him." You mean what I've done to your family…" Suddenly they were all consumed by the darkness of the street." I'm going to consume you. Then I'm going to make your kind BURN!" the ground shook beneath them." The area suddenly became silent for a moment. Wize looked on into the darkness then noticed something foul in the air." WATCH OUT!" it was too late Robin was snatched by his feet then dragged into the dark." Robin!" Beastboy turned around then he also was dragged into the darkness by pale hands." Beastboy!" Wize said turning around to see his friends gone. He then turned to Rave then saw several hands grabbed hold of her and began to drag her away." NO!" Wize said taking hold of her hand trying to pull her free." WIZE!" she screamed before a hand came out and punched Wize on the side of his head knocking his hood off as he fell to the ground. He then saw Raven disappear in the darkness." No…No,no,NO!" Wize panicked then the Darkness faded as he then saw his friends floating in the air with a dark aura around then. He could see their skin pale as their veins were visible black in color." Not again!" He panicked as he brought his hands glowing blue in an attempt to free then but then a dark figure swooped down on him and pinned him to the ground." Poor little Darren still powerless to save his friends." The Demon mocked before picking Wize by his throat then slamming him to the ground cracking the street below him on impact. Wize quickly swung his blade to decapitate his foe, but as the blade reach close to its target Azazyel Brought his fist into the blade shattering it to pieces." You're just as weak as you watched as your father life leave his body." Wize backed away bringing his hands up for a divine blast but no light proceeded forth to do the deed. He looked at his hands then back to the demons as he is back handed into the ground." You are weak just as you watched your friends die in front of you…Now…" The demon then grabbed him by the neck and lifts him into the air." Watch as your friends die again before you…then when you beg me to end your life…ill consume you and take your body for myself…" He began to poor his darkness through Wize. He saw from a distance Cyborg and Starfire try to break through a dark barrier to no avail. The Demon looked behind him to see what Wize was staring and smirks." Oh, no need to worry…after im done here, I'll kill them with your bare hands." Wize eyes began to fade to black as he saw, Robin shaking in pain as the darkness seeped into him and Beastboy.

He knew that without magic or the power of Seth they will die soon. Then he turned to Raven her body also struggling to reject the Darkness, but saw her resolve failing, She will soon yield. As his eyes closed all he saw was darkness, he felt no hope in his heart, no emotions, just cold, just nothingness. All he could think of was how he had failed his father, his friends, and Lilith." Lilith…" He said under his gasp for breath, he remembers her face as she died. Then he remembered her words to him.' Let go Darren…Let go…' a vision of her warm smile, then he saw his friends the Titans with the same smile, from when he first joined them.

Then a voice came to mind, 'Remember who you fight for Son…Remember who you are…' His eye then shot open glowing brightly with power. Azazyel stared in shock as Wize looked dead at him with bright eyes as he felt a force push him away." It can't be…" He shirked as he felt the energy pour out of Wize. Wize touched the ground as the light spread to his body, his hair suddenly went white as snow, he grew golden horns from the side of his that pointed forward, as a the light gathered into a halo over his head. His body then shined as his skin became tanner, his eyes seemed to have a color of fire in them." The Demiurgos!" He said as he tried to fade back into the shadows only have chains of light suddenly cling to him and pin him down to his knees. Wize then walked forward to him, glancing over at his friends." Be Free… Live. "As he said that the darkness from them faded away as they all landed to the ground feeling a bit groggy. He then turned to the bound Demon." Azazyel…you shalt not obtain peace for a great sentence is gone forth against you." Wize said pointing at him." You shall be bound in Darkness, and Neither shall relief, mercy, and supplication be yours, on account of the oppression which you have taught; And on account of every act of blasphemy, tyranny, and sin, which you have discovered to the children of men. Come the great Day of Judgment you shall be cast into the fires everlasting there will be weeping and gnashing of teeth. Thus sayeth the lord Almighty." Wize said as light began to form at the tip of his finger." Amen…" Was the last thing said as light had gone forth from his hand, and consumed him.

" NO! I shall return! And I will Bring with me my children, And my Children's, children!" The darkness faded away leaving a boy that looked a lot like Wize only with few differences in height and hair color. Wize quickly ran and caught the boy before he hit the ground." Vincent…" Wize said laying him down to the ground then crossing Vincent's arms over his chest." Find peace in the embrace of the Almighty, brother…" The body then also became ashes, but as it disintegrated a flash of a light went out releasing all the ethereal energy that Azazyel absorbed from his victims. Starfire and Cyborg quickly ran on scene to check on Robin and the rest of the team. As Raven got to her feet she saw Wize in his strange form, as she looked on at him she couldn't help but feel a great wave of energy coming from him, or to him, she couldn't tell where the power was coming from, but it was overwhelming.

" Wize?" as she drew closer his form suddenly disperse the energy which faded away as he fell to his knees gripping his wound from before, while bright cracks formed near his face and on his forearms. He breathed in deeply in pain as the cracks disappeared slowly. She quickly walked to his side to see about his wound." You're bleeding out…" She said bringing her hand over the wound." And you're not healing like you usually do…" she said looking at him with concern." I used all I had in that fight…my powers are now dispersed… I'm going to be out of commission for a few days... ack!" he yelped in pain. Raven then closed her eyes as her hand glowed lightly causing the wound to close." I minimized the damage, but we need to get you to the med-bay before it gets any worse." She said earning her a smile." Thank you…" He said with a smile. She looked him in the eye realizing now she could feel his emotions now that his powers were gone. She could feel his heart heavy with grief yet, she felt his heart also at peace." You had a rough night…" She said helping him walk to the rest of the group." It is a beautiful night…" Wize said looking up at the clear sky with a smile.

(Later at the tower)

Wize laid in the med clinic, with his side bandaged up with on small yellow cracks on his body." Alright Darren. You're probably going to be out of commission for at least half a month." Cyborg said turning off his scanner." Thanks for the pain and suffering." Wize said bitterly." You still on about the stiches you big baby?" Cyborg smirked." Anyway just get some rest." He said as he turned to leave the room." Night." Wize said as Cyborg left the room and the lights shut off. Wize laid there for a moment recounting on everything that just happened. He had done what he set out to do, but now what was left for him? What was next after all the thing he had done, after all the tears, after all his struggles, what was next for him?

"Darren…" Said a voice next to him, he turned his head to see who spoke to him." Be at peace child, it is I." Said the angel of mercy in all her splendor." Sarakiel…" Wize said sitting up on the bed, the angel then took a seat next to Wize as they both spoke." Did it end as you thought it would?" She asked him as she glanced at his face falling in sorrow." No...what do I do now?" Wize said not making eye contact. The angel placed her hand on his shoulder." I think you know…" She said as His eyes began to water." It's time to let go…Now is your time of rest. Now is your time to mourn." She said as he embraced her and began to weep bitterly.


	14. Chapter 14

I Do not own Teen Titans or any other DC character.

Chapter 14

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Yelled a disgruntle Cyborg at the large T.V. screen. Beastboy laughed hysterically as he pumped his fist in the air to announce his victory." That's Devil magic." Said Wize, as he walked into the room." Damn, right it is!" Cyborg said as he was moving through the game menu on screen." Hey, I won fair a square! Why don't you grab the remote from the butt-hurt tin-man and prove yourself a man?" Beastboy challenged. Wize simply poured himself a cup of juice and took a few sips." Nah, I stomped your ass enough today, besides I want to get back to my training." Wize dismissed as he gulped down the rest of the sweet drink." How's your wound?" Cyborg said selecting his character in the game." Healing." Wize said turning to the door.

"Alright, just don't train to hard; I'm not stitching you up again if it opens." Cyborg said starting the game." Yeah, steady hands my ass." The two remained silent as Wize left the room with only the sound of grunting in the fighting game." He hasn't said a word about what happen yesterday." Beastboy finally said not taking his eyes from the game." Exactly, it's only been a day; he'll talk when he's ready." Cyborg said pressing down on the buttons rapidly on the game control." I guess you're right. Still…" Beastboy said as the sound of blade unsheathing and a painful yelp proceeded forth from the Television." WHAT? I thought you shut off weapons?" Beastboy said as he hysterically presses down on the buttons." I turned its back on while you were ranting." Cyborg said with smirk, as the sound of blades colliding against one another." No fair! If I knew I would have picked a different character!" Beastboy whined seeing his character bleed out." Who's butt-hurt now…?" Cyborg said much to Beastboy's dismay.

(On The Roof)

The sound of Rock music, and the swooshing of a blade cutting through the wind were heard as Wize was about to finish a Martial form. With a few swift spinning back kicks and a crouching upward slash from the wooden sword the form was finished. He stood up straight taking a breath raising his hands to a circler form then brought them back down to his hip level. He held the sword firmly upside down and behind his forearms as he brought his hands down. He soon then placed the wooden blade in a black bag he brought up with him. As he zipped up the bag he heard the door into the Tower open, he turned to see Raven stopping at the opening of the door." I'll come back some other time." She said turning to leave.

" No, need I was about to begin meditating anyway." Wize said putting his Grey t-shirt back on and wiping the sweat from his head with towel he had on hand. Raven then turned again, looking at him for a moment." Well, it is one of the only times you're not so annoying." She said walking out to the open air closing the door behind her." Aw, are we still brooding?" Wize said as he kneeled down in his meditating stance." So, it begins…" She sighs as she sits in her stance next to him." I don't brood." She replies hiding her annoyance in her voice." And I'm the queen of England." He replied with a smile as he closed his eyes to begin the meditation." Aren't queens supposed to be female?" She retorts closing her eyes.

" Don't question royalty." He said as they both began their own Meditations. The day was bright and warm with the occasional cloud; the sound of birds chirping in the trees below the breeze was light, as it blew gently on their faces. Raven chanted lightly her usual chant as Wize Remained silent, as he steadied his breathing.

" You seem tense." Raven said her eyes still shut as she began to float lightly in the air. Wize smiled, while he also did not opening his eyes, yet shifted uncomfortably." You think so?" He replied lightly as he tried to relax. They remained silent for a few moments as the sun began to set and the breeze pick up." It doesn't hurt to talk about it, you know." Raven finally said turning her sight to him." Yes it does." Wize replied as he glanced at her." Touché, but you know you could talk with us." She said as she floated back to the ground to his level." I know." He said looking away, and then closed his eyes again." Couldn't you tell us a little more about yourself?" She asked not breaking her sight on him.

"Couldn't you?" He smirked much to her annoyance." Again, a fair point, but I'm a little more complicated." She said folding her arms." And I'm not?" He said opening his eyes as he stared at the distant city.

Raven then sighed in frustration as she got up, from the ground wiping the dust from her cloak." And you say I'm brooding." Raven turned to walk away but heard a sigh behind her, she turned to see Wize head turned slightly enough to see out the corner of his eye. She then returned to her place next to him. As he brought his head low in thought." It's hard to talk about…" He said, and he nodded." And as you can tell, sense I don't have my powers back yet you can now feel my emotions, and with that I apologize." Wize said as he sat back from his stance." You knew I was an empath?" Raven asked raising a brow in surprise. He nodded as he laid back to look at the sky now beginning to darken for night." I could sense it the first time we met. You tried to see if I would take any aggressive action." He said bringing his hand up to feel the breeze." Anyway, you don't have to worry about it; I'm used to the emotions of others." She said smacking him on the side causing him to wince from the pain of the stitches." That must be tuff on you, with that and the other burden you bare." Wize said rubbing his side gingerly. Raven looked at him with wide eyes, then turned to look at her feet as to not make eye contact." How do you-"

"Seth." Wize said to answer her question." The power of Seth allows me to detect the attention you were receiving a few weeks ago." Wize said with a smile." Don't worry, I won't tell the others." Wize said sitting back up." I may not know all the details but, its tuff enough explaining, so if I tell you about myself, would you like to talk about your predicament?" He said as she sighed and nodded in agreement." Well then, it all started when I was a bit younger. Around thirteen or so…" Wize said earning her full attention as she wrapped herself in her cloak to get comfortable." My family Original name was Drake; I later changed my name to Black. After my father's death…"

(Flash back)

"IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" said a boy around sixteen years of age as he chases after another kid shorter than him around the halls of house." Oh that gives me plenty of reasons to stop running then does it!" Said the young boy as he slid down the railing of a small flight of stairs, with the older boy following quickly after him." Always, being smart ass, eh Darren!" Said the older boy grabbing hold of the back collar of the Youngers shirt.

"Hey! Let go!" Said Darren while he slipped out of his shirt. The older boy then attempted grab hold of Darren, but always narrowly missed. Out of frustration the older brother brings his knee up into Darren's Stomach send the boy rolling to the floor." Ah, damn! That hurt Vincent!" Darren said getting up, only to get tackled again into the floor by Vincent.

"Should have thought about that before you broke my ship models!" Vincent said punching down on the young Darren's arm." You mean after you broke Lilith's present!" Darren said head budding Vincent under his jaw knocking the elder brother off him. Darren quickly got up and proceeded to flee to the next room." Oh you little prick!" Vincent said giving chase after him, but stopped when he saw an older gentleman holding Darren in a light headlock." Dad! Darren-"

"And you are making a ruckus while I'm trying to prepare this weekend's sermon." Their father said his tone strict." But he-"He couldn't finish as the older man brought his finger to his lips indicating a command of silence." I don't care what he did or what you did; all I want is silence until I finished my writings. If you're both experiencing some cabin fever why don't you both go out somewhere and stay out of each other's hair." The father said letting Darren loose next to his elder brother. The doorbell rang causing all three of them to stare at the front door." Lilith!" Darren exclaimed with a smile as he proceeded to the door." Darren put your shirt back on first, and make sure your back before night falls, we still need to continue our training tonight." His father said walking into the other room to continue his work. Vincent preceded back upstairs, as Darren put his shirt back on to answer the door. As he opens the door he sees a girl his age wearing a dark purple shirt with a black jacket and normal dark blue jeans, her hair to her shoulders." HI!" she said cheerfully giving Darren a hug." Well hello to you too." Darren said with a smile returning her hug tenderly." Where are we heading today?" He asked as he closed to the door behind himself." I was thinking the ice cream shop today." She said as they walked off the porch of the house and down the sidewalk." It's the middle of fall Lilith." Darren said with a light chuckle." That's never stopped you before." She said pinching his cheek." Alright, I'm game." He said lightly taking her hand from his cheek and holding it until they reach the shop in town. They sat after they paid for their Cookie dough and chocolate mint ice cream. Darren watched as she dug into the chocolate mind delightfully then pulled something out of his jean pocket." For you." He said hand her a small pendant, a heart with what was supposed to be four wings, but much to Darren's misfortune one broke due to no part to his earlier conflict with his brother." I thought it was your birthday tomorrow. Shouldn't I be the one getting you a gift?" She teased as she took the pendant in hand." The days young." He said with smile as he stared at the broken end of the pendant." I'm sorry about its condition. Vincent got a hold of it." Darren apologized finishing the last bite of his cookie dough ice cream." Why do you apologize all the time? I love it… thank you Darren." She said placing her hand over his, causing Darren to blush lightly, taking her hand into his own." So, how are things going at home?" He asked wincing in regret realizing the sensitivity of the subject." I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…" He said trying to mend the moment." Yeah, how terribly un-romantic of you to care for little oh me." She giggled lightly then rested her head in her other hand." Well to answer your question, I'm not sure, it's been uneventful, but I'm still a little worried." She said looking down to her feet. Darren went to speak but was interrupted by the sound of his phone going off indicating a text from his dad." Uh oh." He said as he open his phone to read the text, which clearly read.' You're late.' Darren suddenly paled in realization of the time." I gotta go!" He turned quickly to leave but felt tug on his arm. He turned his head only to see Lilith's face close to his and felt his lips warm against hers. Surprised at first he quickly adjusted as they both embraced each other as the kiss deepen slightly. She pulled away slightly much to Darren's sorrow." See you, in church this Sunday; now get home before your dad kills you." She laughed as he realized that he was still late and the clock was ticking. As he said his farewell, he quickly ran home to be greeted by his older brother and his now very frustrated father." Darren…"

"I Know I know I'm late and sorry for it!" Darren said as he rushed into his exercise cloths then grabbed a shield and sword." Fine just fall in line for sparring." His father said while taking a seat on a bench in a large circular room known as the Dueling room. Darren and Vincent then faced each other, and bowed to one another." Begin." Their father said as they both draw their sword and stood in their stance, shield to shield. Darren charged in clashing against his brother's shield making him stumble back as he swung his sword down with all his might. Vincent quickly used the momentum of the strike, using his shield to slide the blade of the side while striking down at Darren's head, which was blocked by Darren bringing his shield up over his head. Darren then swung his blade around in a decapitation motion, but was countered by Vincent's blade, followed by a heel kick into Darren's sternum making him fall and hit the wall behind him. The pain tighten in Darren's chest as he found it difficult to breath, after having the wind knocked out of him. Vincent quickly went in for a stab, but was then countered by Darren's stab to his shield knocking him back away from him. Darren then continued with multiple vicious strikes at Vincent, his shield taking most of the blunt force. After seeing his strikes being futile he then kicked Vincent's shield causing him to stumble back further he then a unlatched the shield from his arm and whirled around and tossed the shield like a Frisbee knocking Vincent's sword out of his hand. He then charged quickly then jumped into the air bring his blade above his head for a finishing strike, only to have Vincent then side step the strike then smashing his shield against the side of Darren's head knocking him to the ground. After clearing his sight Darren saw that his own blade was pointed at his throat by Vincent." Enough." Their father said walking up and helping Darren up." Vincent you may go have supper. I'll stay and work with your brother a little more." Vincent then placed his fist where his heart would be then bowed before turning to leave the room. Darren's father then looked at him with a stern look, and he did not dare to meet his eyes.

" That temper again…it clouds your judgment and technique." He said going to the sword rack behind himself." Spare me would yeah; I just got shield slapped in the head." Darren said rubbing the side of his head roughly, feeling the pain." A strike you could have foresaw if you kept a cool head." He said drawing a Saber from the rack then walking up to Darren. Darren sighed roughly in frustration picking up his sword from the ground." You must be swift, precise, powerful, but above all else, perceptive while in combat with a strong opponent. You must learn to block out anger, it will do you no good with the enemies we fight." He said pointing his blade at Darren." How am I supposed to fight someone and not be angry?" Darren said quickly striking at his father only to be blocked then slapped on the side of the head with the blunt end of the blade. He stumbled to the side from the shock then looked at his father in frustration." By letting go." He said giving his quick swipes at Darren, making him stumble as he blocked the powerful strikes.

" What does that even mean?" Darren strikes again only to stumble back as his father simply blocked up.

" It means to fight outside hatred, as our creed and covenant says we are the Servants of the Ancient of Days, our power come from the one above all, we use our power to fight the forces of darkness from the world in and the world out. From within the great beyond and outside it. We are guardians and bringers of righteousness." He said swiping again disarming Darren of his sword. Darren then kneeled exhausted, he looked up at his father, wearing his reading glasses and his usual attire of dress shirt and pants, his hair black and gray." The fight is within and the fight id the lords, he guides into the path of mastery, once you let go of your ego, only when you truly let everything go, you may enter under his shadow. The power of Seth." Even then Darren was confused on the meaning. Lecture his mind could not comprehend no even accepts the fact of the matter." Pops no one has almost in one hundred years used Seth sense you. You expect me to learn this? Vincent has a better chance at gaining Seth than I am." Darren said as he stood up. His father then placed the swords back to their racks, and then walked over placing his hands on his son's shoulders." You can do all things my son, if only you knew that. You never doubted the lord in your heart, you've always had a fire in your eye every time you asked me question about my sermons, I see your devotion and faith, yet here you doubt yourself." He said as they both walked out the room." Your brother has much to learn as do you, he has his weaknesses like you. Both of you have the potential of unlocking Seth if only you both just simply let go of whatever is holding you back...and stop being such trouble makers around town" Darren then sighed inwardly as they entered the dining room.

" Oh before I forget." His father said as he walked into the closet then pulled up a leather jacket with a hoodie on the inside." Like the one I had when I was younger." He said tossing the jacket over to Darren." Early birthday gift." Darren then smiled lightly as he began to put it." Seems a bit big." He commented seeing the sleeves nearly passing his hands." Don't worry you'll grow into it. Now for your second gift, you and your brother Vincent will partake in a family mission after church this Sunday."…

(Sunday night in an unknown location)

"Feeling nervous?" Asked Vincent as the two sat side by side in a rundown building, as another group in uniformed watched outside intently as if waiting for something or someone. They all wore the same uniform, a dark blue leather jacket with a shining metal chest plate protecting their front, the jackets proceeding as robed going down to the hips then spit from the area where it zips up. They wore a metal gauntlet in one hand, and a small black metal plated glove on the other. They wore blue pants made of the same material as the coat, with black metal plated boots, and finally they had short swords attached to their belts." Nervous is an understatement…" Darren said but was shush by one of the watchmen as he spotted a large group in long black robes began walking down an ally way then down into a lower side entrance in a building." Commence operation… Darren your with me, Vincent fallow beta team to through the back entrance, we'll be taking the front. May our feet be swift to execute the lord's command." Says the leader, as they all bow their heads.

"Amen." The all unanimously say as they all take off to their destined locations.

(Inside the building)

The building was silent yet the silence didn't bring calm due no short part to the strange red writing on the wall, and something in Darren's gut told him that they didn't use red spray paint to write on the walls." Beta to Alfa, status report." Says a lady over their ear pieces.

" All clear, but we're seeing a lot of occult writing, and not the usual gibberish." Says The Alfa leader as they all slowly crept down the halls with their hands firmly on the hilts of their swords." Same here but get this, the writing is written in the old tongue…" The Beta leader said causing every to stop to absorb what she said." Worse of all…it speaks about Azazyel…we need to hurry and clear them out." She says again, but the ear pieces began to ring loudly with static, causing everyone a lot of discomfort." We've been spotted!" The beta leader said loudly as a lightning bolt fly's down the hall catching one guy standing in front of the group.

" Shit! Battle formation, stand your ground!" Alfa leader says as they all drew their sword as flashes of lightly flew down the hall way blinding them all. All Darren could see where a few flashes of light and some guys in hoods before his sight went dark again and he awoke to the sight of the dim light of candle fire and grey stone alter stained with blood, and one of his comrades laying on the alter with a dagger in his chest." No…" Darren said paling in fear as he looked around and saw the room surrounded by hooded men chanting a name most dreaded." Azazyel…Azazyel…" They lightly chanted as they brought their next victim to the alter and did him in the same manner." Our master who gave of knowledge and power to crush our enemies has led us to his resurrection among these few is the one that will incarnate his awesomeness." Said a man holding the bloody dagger, which took the lives of the infiltration group.

"You fool! You don't know what your messing with do you? Your master is just using you to his own gain. After he's done with you he's just going to-"

"Silence!" Says the cult leaders as he grabs hold of Alpha leader's neck shoving the dagger down his throat." Blasphemer! you are not worthy to be sacrificed!" He said ripping the dagger out of the now dead leader." YOU BASTARDS!" says the Beta leader as she cried out bitterly for her dead comrades." SILENCE BITCH!" He slaps her to the ground." We will have our way with you to celebrate our masters coming, but till then you shall be silent, or must I cut out your tongue." He smirked wickedly as he rested the bloody blade over her mouth, but was then caught off guard when he felt something wet hit his eye. He turned his eyes to see Vincent looking at him in disgust." It takes great courage to spit in the eye of your captor child!" The man said kicking Vincent in the chest knocking him off his knees to his back." Perhaps you wish to go next to the great alter. Well young man ill shall oblige!" He said grabbing Vincent by the hair, then dragged him to the alter. Darren then struggled to break free from his restraints to no avail, as he saw his elder brother laid on the stained alter." To Azazyel we commit your spirit..." says the one with a grin as he lifted the dagger. It all happen in slow motion, Darren slowly saw the dagger come down as it slowly dug deep into Vincent's chest, the sound of his ribs snapping from the impact of the dagger. Suddenly Shadows from the walls started creeping to the alter, and began to enter into Vincent's death wound." Yes, he is the one! Come forth master!" He says with a grin wide on his face as Vincent's body began to tremble. Then he frowned as Vincent took hold of his arm." Wha-NO!" He tried to break free but was too late, he suddenly turned pale as a blue flash escaped his body and went into Vincent's. As Vincent stood up from the alter the shadows gathered around his body turning his skin pale as it formed into a dark cloak around his body. As he opened his eyes all you could see is black, his eyes were completely consumed by the shadow.

" Mortals…" he whispered under his breath, and at once all the men dressed in black robed fell dead as blue wisp's formed around Vincent before disappearing into him." Ah, sons of Seth…it's been so long…" He said with a grin full of sharp teeth as he stared down at Darren." What's wrong Darren…you look like you've seen a ghost." With that said Darren snapped. He began to breathe hysterically, as he stood from his knees looking his brother in his eyes." NO!" as he screamed the building began to shake, as his eyes began to glow yellow and his shackles suddenly snapped with shock wave of his voice Azazyel was knocked across the room. After that Darren passed out. When he awoke all he saw was a familiar building on fire and a familiar bleeding man over him." Darren…" the man struggled to say, yet he smiled warmly." Dad…" Darren said in shock as he realized who was over him and where he was. He was in his family's church, but much more to his surprise is that it was on fire." Remember who you fight for son…remembersose who you are…" He said taking his hand making Darren's arm glowed bright orange before his father laid dead next to him. As he looked around he saw other members of his family all dead as the church came tumbling down in embers and ash….

(End of Flashback)

"After the church burned me and a couple friends including Lilith decided to leave our homes. I trained myself to use my new found powers and the sword my father entrusted to me…" Darren said as a tear went down his cheek." But eventually Azazyel finally found us. I tried my best to fight him but my anger got the better of me. My powers faded from me and I watched as all my friends died in front of me." Raven face sunk down sorrowfully as the explanation reached a conclusion." The last thing I saw was Lilith lifeless in my arms, and then my own sword stabbed into my chest. The next thing I know I wake up in an abandon church…bruised and without a clue on who I am, what had happen to me…a Few months later I met you guys, and here I am kicking ass and taking names with the Titans." He smiled much to Ravens surprise as he wiped the tears from his eye she could feel him at peace." My time of Mourning is gone…it time to move on, and let go…" He smiled at her." Wipe that stupid smile off your face!" Raven said quickly standing up, much Wize's surprise." You've seen what demons do, what a demon has done to your family and friends yet you look at me with those eyes as if everything's ok!" She said gritting her teeth." What the hell are you talking about?" He asked as he stood up to meet her at her own level." You know what I am! You know what kind of blood runs through my veins yet you look at like it's alright! It's sickening…" She said backing away from with her fists tightening." Rave-Rachel you're not a demon." Wize explained while taking a few steps to her" Don't take another step!" she yells causing his black bag behind him to explode." What the hell's gotten into you?" He says in anger still taking steps closer to her.

" Why!" she yells again making him wince slightly at the harshness of her voice." You said you would keep my secret and help me…why are you so, kind to me knowing that Demon blood runs in my veins…What's your angle!" She says now holding her head down. Wize looked at her sorrowfully, before he took his final few steps to her and hug her gently." Because you're not a demon…you're like me. Someone who sufferers under their cruelty." He said softly to calm her down, before her anger arose like last time.

" How do you know…how could you possibly know?" She says fighting back her emotions, knowing that if you failed the situation would become dangerous." Demons don't worry about being good…Demons don't fight their own tendencies to destroy" Her eyes widen at his answer as he let her loose from the hug." You don't understand…you don't know what I've done or what I have to do to keep these dark thoughts from corrupting my mind I-"

"Everything your saying right now is basically proving my point. Yes I admit I don't know what you go through, yet you still choose to fight off the evil nature of your blood for the sake of being good…As I said before your no demon." She looks him in the eyes then sighs, but much to his surprise she smiles at him." Thank you…I'm sorry I lost it for a moment…" Raven said, as she smacked him on his side again causing him to wince.

" OW! Would you quit doing that?" Wize said rubbing his side gingerly.

" Sorry, I had to lighten the mood." She replied as they both walked to the entrance of the tower." Anyway…I know you were expecting an explanation for my problem, but…"

"I understand whenever you need my help in anything I'll be there. For now take your time. I won't be going anywhere." Wize said as they walked down the stairs." Same, but don't expect us to be too buddy, buddy. You're not as annoying as Beastboy, but you're not far from it." She said with smirk.

" Perish the thought! God forbid you go a day without brooding." Wize laughed to himself which was short lived, as Raven "accidently "tripped him, and watched as he tumbled down a flight of stairs...


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: I must sincerely apologize for the delays. I have been caught up with school, and work. Not to mention being a father now, but please know ill continue to do my best to update. I would like to also respond to some of my reviews.

**Whisper Dark Rose**: Thanks for the advice. I know there are some major errors that need fixing and unfortunately even spell check for some odd reason cant pick up some of my mistakes, which I humbly accept that I make. As for Raven your right she did seem too friendly than what she actually is in the show and comic. Any advice you can give would be much appreciated on the subject.

**Silentshadow55**: I do not consider it rude or even an actual flame when it comes to criticism on improving the story. Im sorry that you feel you couldn't continue the story. If you don't mind me asking what about the plot of the story hindered you on chapter 3?

**AVP5**: Thanks for all the support abit creepy for some odd reason but thanks none the less :D

Thank you all for reading now with that said its disclaimer time! Bow chika bow wow! Wait. Wrong sound effect…oh well just go with it -_-

I don't own the teen titans or any dc character for that matter.

Chapter 15

"Oh happy day!" shouted Starfire nearly immediately after waking up, in such a manner that would remind you of a very annoying yellow sea creature that wears square pants. After crossing out a date on her wall calendar she then proceeded to dress in her usual Purple attire, along with several giant metal bead necklaces. Dashing quickly out of her room Starfire made her way to the main room with a joy filled heart and pure intensions. As she closes in on the doorway to the main room the door slides open leaking a holy bright light before the young Starfires eyes filling her mind with even more anticipation. She did grin brightly as she flew through the light, she summoned any and all embarrassing emotion's from bottom to top then screamed out." HAPPY BLORTHOG!" she raised her arms in a dramatic pose, to radiate her holiday spirit and to breath the negative atmosphere, with the awkward sound of particularly shitty Rap music that would put Lil' Wayne to shame. Competing against the sound of an acoustic guitar making the annoying sound when ever someone slides his or her fingers up and down the strings. She looked on to see Beastboy and Cyborg playing a game on screen of the TV, Robin sitting next to a giant Beach Stereo playing said Rap music, Raven silently trying to read out of a large white book on the couch leaving Wize next to her sliding his fingers down the neck of a acoustic guitar. Slightly disappointed Starfire forced a smile on her face as she floated into the room." Friends I bring-"

"STOP CHEATING!" Beastboy scolded Cyborg as they both began to bump into each other in a pathetic attempt to gain the advantage in their game." Im Not cheating your the one who keeps bumping into me!" Cyborg says as they both continued to mutter insults at each other. Starfire holding one of the necklaces in her hands made another attempt to reach out only to get interrupted again." Hey knock it off!" Robin said raising the volume of the music box." Real good Robin more yelling really solves the issue." Raven interjected taking her eyes momentarily off the book. As Robin gave her a dirty look Beastboy pauses the game much to cyborgs dismay.

" Ill be quiet when Raven gives back my toenail clippers." Said our green friend turning to Raven using her powers to hover said clippers just out of Beastboys reach." Ill return them when you stop clipping your nails on the couch." Raven said returning her eyes to the book." Hey Charlie brown you mind playing that Guitar some place else." Raven shot towards Wize who then looked at Raven then down at his leg cast from his misadventures with the stairway the other day then back at Raven." Bite me snoopy, not like you have a broken leg." Wize said strumming a few strings." Not her fault you're clumsy as hell." Cyborg shot in after forcing a restart of the game adding on to Beastboys frustration." Riggghhht like this isn't a hostile work environment at all." Wize said shooting Cyborg a stupid look." Dude do you always have to be a smartass?"

" It's much better than being a DUMBASS." Wize raised his voice hinting the comment to Robin playing his loud music." Not everyone wants to hear you play your stupid Guitar!" Robin yelled back." Thank you!" Raven said raising her hand up in triumph." Id rather not hear either one of then playing their crappy music!" Cyborg said sparking a huge all out pissing contest leaving poor Starfire in the middle trying to get everyone's attention.

" Friends please listen!" she said only to have dropped the necklace to the ground causing it to disperse around the room. The room grew silent with a sense of foreboding as Starfire frowned picking up some of the pieces." Do you know what day it is?" She questioned sincerely." Thursday?" Responded Wize; earning him a slap to the back of the head by Raven.

"Today is Blorthog the Tameranian festival of friendship. We celebrate it honor those whom we consider great friends and value our friends in hopes to have friendship everlasting. But those who do not value such friendship Rekma the drifting will come separating you forever away from those closest to you. ."

Everyone began to come to grips on Starfire's explanation. Sadly the tower alarm ringing filled the rooms of the tower." Great no powers, wounded and a broken leg…" Wize frowned waving his comrades off to save the day. As the main entrance of the tower closed and the tower alarm turned off a terrible realization hit him as he looked down at his leg." How am I getting back to my room?" he asked bitterly as he sighed deeply grabbing his guitar again strumming a few string until a string suddenly snapped. Wize then rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration to fight off the impending headache, but after he then cast his eyes on the now broken necklaces on the floor.

(At the technology museum)

The Titans was in the fight of their lives against a powerful opponent. Every spell, every gadget and weapon was no match for the man named Warp cladded in a futuristic golden armor with enough firepower to take on a small platoon. Yet this did not hinder the Titans resolve to stop him in his tracks. Robin in particular after seeing his birda-rang being sliced in two by the villain he resolved to out do his opponent in skill if not in technology. As he charged in staff in hand to close the range in between himself and his opponent. Warp armed himself with a blaster attached to his forearm that he used not too long ago on Cyborg. Reacting quickly jabbed his staff straight for the strike. Flitching in hesitation Warp drew back his hand far too late as the staff made contact with the lens of the laser. Success!

But Robin did not have time to celebrate as Warp quickly withdrew with his prize, a clock of some kind. Warp smiled victoriously as he opened up a portal with a device on his chest. Without thinking Starfire dashed after him near the portal. Taking hold of his foot as he entered the warped space. The portal began to draw her in as the man disappeared within lifting her off the ground. Without hesitation or thought Robin sprinted to her taking hold of her legs." Starfire he exclaimed as the portal began to draw him in along with Starfire until Raven took hold of him." Robin!" Cyborg then fallowed firmly bear hugging Raven." Raven!" Finally Beastboy took hold of Cyborg and began a futile attempt to pull them back." DUDES!" he said before Robin lost his grip and Starfire completely being swallowed up into the portal." StarFire!" was all she heard before the portal closed behind her beginning a twisted cycle of travel through space and time losing her grasp of what's up or down all she could do was fly as straight as she could and hope for the best. She was at the mercy of time now.

(Some time, somewhere in the future)

"Hey ma'." Greeted a teen as he walked up his driveway next to a young girl slightly short in stature. A women dressed in jeans and the band T-shirt that read Perfect circle, her dark long hair held up in a ponytail took her eyes off a book she was reading and greeted the kids with a smile." Hey Kido's how was school?" She said relaxing back into a patio chair out front of their home." Alaric got into a another fight today." The little girl said with he head held high smiling wickedly at the boy." Milly why you gotta bust my balls." Alaric frowned as the women gave him a disapproving look." What did I tell you about using that kind of language around your sister?" she stood up crossing her arms." I know, I know." The boy said looking down." Is dad at work again?" The boy asked causing Milly to frown at the thought." Yes, but he'll be back soon." The women lightly smiled, but then she looked up and saw the clouds picking up. Both Alaric and Milly looked towards the city as the wind began to pick up." Mommy did you feel that?" Milly asked worriedly. The Women nodded then opened the front door of the house." Go inside the house ill get started on dinner. Alaric your turn to set up the table."

"Ah mom I did last week." Alaric whined crossing his arms." And you'll be doing it this week as well. Now inside and prepare the table, and also set a plate up for a guest tonight. I'm having an old friend over."

(in another unknown location)

The smoke cleared in a dark ally as just a few moments ago a portal just ripped through space and time leaving behind random fits of trash and a very sick Starfire who laid face down on the ground feeling like she lost a game of "punchy" with a giant. She fought to her feet, her head feeling heavy and at least two of her stomachs tossing and turning. As she gathered herself to her feet she recognized the area she was in. she stumbled down the ally to see the streets of jump city. She groaned inwardly as she fought back the nausea that plagued her as she entered the street. She took in her surroundings as she felt a nip in the air, night was falling and clouds gathering. ' That can't be right...' she thought to herself, as far as she knew fall had yet to begin. To her surprise snow began to fall from the sky as she continued down the street, it was then she decided to take flight to get a better view of the city. As she soared high above some of the large buildings that she did not recognized immediately, that is until she saw a large building in the shape of a "T".

"Friends!"

(Titans tower)

"Damn it Wally!" screamed a bleach blond haired girl with an eye patch over her left eye. She proceeded to attempt a vain chase after a red haired young man who happen to have stolen her cloths while she was showering." IMMA KICK YOUR FUCKIN ASS!" she gave chase trying her very best to keep a light blue towel from falling off her exposed body, sadly Wally super speed was proving her efforts in futile. Wally quickly zoomed past a young man with black hair and girl with green skin." Hi guys!" was all they heard fallowed by their near exposed friend running on past them leaving the young man alittle flushed with his jaw hanging low as his eyes fallowed the half naked girl." Jamie your thoughts are a bit too loud." Said the green hair girl before smacking her friend upside his head." Ow! M'gann! uncalled for chica!" he hissed as he rubbed the sore spot on the side of his head.

Wally quickly veered left down the hall way on his way to the living room area of the tower. Not before dodging a few knives which imbedded themselves into the wall after missing his head." Where in the hell did you stash those knives Rose?!" he said in surprise as another knife flew just past his head causing him to drop Rose's cloths to the ground." Woops." He said attempting to flee quickly only for a large man wearing a lab coat, t shirt and slacks to grab him by the shirt collar; lifting him off the ground." Now what in the hell you doing now Wally!" the man said in a stern tone before another knife imbedded itself in his leg. Rose stopped in her tracks placing her hand over her mouth in disbelief as she stared down at the knife in the mans leg." Ok so yes I played a little prank." Started wally trying to break free from his friends grip." But I didn't put a knife in your leg." He finished earning him a punch to the groin by Rose. The large man let Wally fall to the floor in pain and misery. He then pulled knife out of his leg handing it to rose." Damn, these pants are new! You need to work on your aim girl." He said accessing the damage to his pants." Yeah sorry about that Cyborg." Rose said delivering a swift kick to Wally only then have Wally pull her towel off in vengeance." Yo Cyborg I got those-" Jamie said as he walked on scene with a box along with M'gann only to see Rose in all her glory.

" I actually don't blame you for that one." M'gann said covering his eyes. It did nothing for his thoughts though. 

Rose then proceeded to stomp Wally into the floor until the tower alarm began to sound." Dr. stone! We have level 5 intruder alert!" said a man over the intercom." And the defenses?" asked Cyborg looking up at the speaking on the ceiling." They're active and ready for use but-" said the man in hesitation." But?" Cyborg said raising a brow in question." You got to see it for yourself."

At the entrance of the tower Star was stopped by a young man with a white mask and blue trench coat with a golden lightning symbol on his chest." yo this is private property you cant be here." Said the young man flying in front of star fire on a eclectically charged disk. Starfire stopped and leveled up her opponent who didn't seem to be hostile at the moment." Who are you? Where is Robin I wish to speak with Robin." She said pleadingly at the young man hoping for answers." Robin? What the hell you want to talk to that twerp for?" with that said he then received a firm smack almost knocking him off his disk." You do not speak of Robin that way! Its not nice!" she scolded him wagging her finger at him as he rubs his cheek in pain and disbelief. " Damn girl that hurt!"

"My name is Starfire and I want to see Robin!" Starfire pouted trying to get pass him." Hey I said you can't be here!" he grabbed her arm before being tossed away like a rag doll before star tried to speed for the entrance of the tower. The young man quickly regains his balance of the static disk before giving chase." I said stop!" he said before raising his hands with sparks of electricity flowing out ward controlling some near by metal poles that impaled themselves to the ground near the entrance of the tower cutting Starfire out." HEY!" Starfire said in anger as her eyes begin to glow brightly." Don't HEY me! I told you your not going inside!" he said bringing his hands again tossing a few droid pieces from yesterdays combat practice at her. Starfire quickly shot each piece out of the air before knocking the man of his disk with her eye blast. He landed flat on his back feeling his chest burn before forcing himself up while taking a stance against Starfire." STOP!" yelled a voice behind Starfire as she saw a boy around her height with green skin." Beastboy?" Starfire said in disbelief." You know this chic BB?" ask the young man resting his hands down in a now relax stance." Yeah but…" Beast boy said walking up to her still staring in disbelief." She disappeared a long time ago." Cyobrg finished as he broke through the metal poles blocking the entrance of the tower." CYBORG!" Starfire said with joy before tackling him a big bear hug." You look…" Starfire said taking a second look at her friend." Normal?" he finished with a smile. Cyborg has undergone a lot of modification over the years. He no longer has exposed metallic parts all his synthetic parts resemble his normal body structure. No one would be able to tell that he had synthetic parts." And Beastboy…your taller…older. Whats going on?" she asked in confusion as other masked hero's surrounded her." Starfire…I don't know how to tell you this but you disappeared several years ago."

"I don't understand. You mean..?"

"Welcome to the future." Beast boy said with his usual goofy smile. They all retreated back into the tower to continue to explain the world events to Starfire ever sense she disappeared." So Raven lives like three hours away from the city and Robin has been working solo for a bit." Cyborg said as he prepared something to eat for Starfire in the kitchen." Dude you know he hates being called that." Beastboy said leaning back in his chair next to M'ann." I know that's why I said it." Cyborg said bitterly." What do you mean?" Starfire asked raising her hand like she was in first grade." Oh you'll finger it out eventually. Anyway here you must be starving." Cyborg served Starfire a fairly large steak which she devoured rather fast." So let me introduce you to the new team, you already met Virgil also known as Static." Cyborg said pointing his thumb at the couch in front of the Tv where Virgil raised his hand up not prying his eyes off his TV show." Its nice to meet you Starfire im Miss Martian but you can call me M'gann." M'gann said with smile. That is until Starfire hopped over the table embracing her in a friendly hug." Martian! A FELLOW ALIEN!" Starfire said with her eyes heart shaped." Ah your gonna break me.." M'gann said trying to catch her breath, luckily Starfire released her grip. Suddenly she felt a breeze next to her as Wally wrapped his arm around her." Hey Im Wally, also known as-" he speeded away and a second later he returned with a Rose in hand." The Flash." He said with a grin.

"You better not have taken that from my rose garden Wally." M'gann said with a stern tone causing Wally to gulp." NO! I wont ask her what species she is!" everyone now stared at Jamie strangely." Um, Jamie…Blue Beetle…ill be quiet now." Jamie said hiding his face in his hands." Riiight well my name is Rose. Bad guys call me Ravager." Rose said sipping the rest of her soda." It has been very nice to meet all of you but im afraid I must ask for your help." Starfire said with a welcoming smile." Let me guess you want our help to get you back to your own time?" Beastboy said in matter of facto voice. Starfrie stares in disbelief Beastboy seemed to have gotten much more perceptive that his younger self." Well I figured as much so I put a scan on the city to find Warp. You can't go home without that device he used back then." Cyborg said taking a seat near the counter." Im pretty sure it was damaged in our last fight with him, there isn't many places he can go to fix it. Finding him wont take long, do you still have you communicator?" asked Cyborg holding his hand out. Starfire quickly dug into her pockets handing Cyborg the small yellow communicator." Ill program Robin and Ravens address into the communicator you should go visit them while the scan continues to search. Ill call you once I've found him." Starfire nodded before taking the communicator and heading for the rooms exit but then stops." Wait what of Darren?" Starfire turned to see the groups heads hung low at the mention of the name." Lets just say a lot has happen in the past few years." Cyoborg said while cleaning some dishes. With that said Starfire took off in search of Raven. She flew several miles from the city until she came across a house at the end of the street of a large neighborhood. She landed near the front door; she knocked a few times before the door suddenly the door fell into the house causing Starfire to yelp in surprise. " Yeah I definitely don't miss that." Said a women who walked into the living room." Raven!" Starfire said with glee as she embraced Raven in a hug." I heard the door fall is uncle Victor here?" said a young boy walking into the room who stopped in his tracks as he stared up and down the alien girl in front of him." Whoa…orange lady." He said then walking back into the kitchen. Raven shook her head as she lifted the door with a black aura back into its place." Glad you could make it Star. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Raven said heading towards the kitchen. Starfire nodded and fallowed her friend to the kitchen. The next few minuets could lightly be described as painful. Alaric and Milly stared in horror and amusement as Starfire consumed several bits of chicken and mash potatoes. Young Milly while Raven wasn't looking snuck broccoli off her plate and into Starfires. Raven simply ate calmly occasionally reminding her children to eat before their food cools." So…are your boobs orange?" Alaric asked finishing off his last piece a chicken then promptly receiving a smack from his mother. Starfire nearly choked from the question her face turning a light shade of red. After another few minutes of awkward silence the children finished washing their plates then retreated back upstairs to their respective rooms. Star and Raven then sat in the living room to have their little talk." So Raven your little "bongorphs" are adorable." Starfire said with a nervous laugh only to then be shocked at Ravens reaction. She laughed along with her causing Star to sink into her chair." Raven you-"

"laughed? Yes. And call me Rachel I haven't been called Raven for a while now." Raven said with a smile which did not help Starfire current state of shock." Just relax Star a lot has changed."

" so everyone keeps telling me, yet I don't understand." Starfire said with a nervous smile." Well…criminality is at an all time low ever sense the new triple max prison opened up. Suppose to hold most super villains under lock and key, but Cyborg and Beastboy still get their hands dirty every now and then. Earth is establishing trade agreements with different alien races including your own. Hm what else? Im married with two kids." Raven said checking to see if she missed any other details." Yes! Who might your beloved be I wonder!?" Starfire laughed in glee on her friends life details." Well he's a well know guy around these parts…" Raven said trying to relax her friend before she pulls her into another alien strength hug." A Celebrity?! Do tell me more my friend!"

"What's there to tell." Said Alaric coming down the stares." The man works most of the month and hardly finds time to come home." He said heading to the kitchen." What about that time he took us to the theme part and trained you for your karate tournament?" said Raven crossing her arms." Oh..your right. Never mind." He said raiding the fridge." Right hand side next to the yogurt." Raven said with a smirk of amusement. She was seriously starting to creep Starfire out. Alaric walks out of the kitchen with a pudding cup in hand." You finish your homework kiddo?" she asked as he passed her near the stairs." Yes mama." He said taking a bite of the pudding." Alright don't stay up too late your father called he should be home in a few hours." Alright mom." He said as he ascended back up the stairs. Raven shook her head yet again with a light chuckle." You know Star being a mom is not as easy at it looks but its pretty damn rewarding." With that said Starfire smiled but a question was at the back of her mind ever sense she left the tower. Ever sense she saw the reaction of her friends when she mentioned it before." Rav- I mean Rachel…Do you know where I might be able to find Darren?" with the question asked Raven frowned and was silent for a moment. She then got up and walked to a closet grabbing two coats, A dark blue coat and a purple coat.

"Here put this on its cold out." She said handing her the purple coat as she put on the blue one. She then quickly grabbed a set of keys and slipped into some shoes." Alaric! Im heading out for a moment keep watch of you sister!" Raven called out to her son leading Starfire out the door." Kay!" Alaric replied before both Star and Raven closed the door behind them." C'mon we'll take my car." Raven said unlocking her dark blue car on the driveway." Why do we not fly?" Star asked as she climbed into the passenger side." Because im not in costume and its cold out." Raven said putting the heater on blast and begins to drive down the street to the highway.

(Center district of the city)

The city only changed slightly, a few new and taller skyscrapers trend the landscape of the city along with a few new memorials to past wars, tragedies and statues to commemorate fallen heroes. One statue stood out among the rest, a fairly large statue of a man wearing a familiar hood with his usual mask sword in his right hand and his left hand holding an image of the earth in his hands with a kind smile on his face. At the pedestal of the statue it read:

-TO HE WHO OVERCOMES I SHALL GRANT HIM THE BRIGHT AND MORNING STAR-

-TO THE HERO WHO GAVE HIS VERY BEING INTO ETERNITY TO SAVE US FROM ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION. MAY HIS MEMORY LIVE ON FOREVER AND EVER.-

Starfire stared on with tears rolling down her eyes. Raven stood next to her staring on intently at the statue." What happen…" Starfire asked trying her best to regain her senses. Raven couldn't answer she only stood staring at the statue." Its looks nothing like him…" Starfire said wiping the tears from her face." You got that right." Said a voice behind them. Star quickly turned to see who was speaking." Its been a while Starfire…" The man said walking from the shadows into the light to be seen." Robin?" Starfire said in disbelief.

" I haven't gone by name in a while…call me Nightwing…" 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I am in no shape or form the creator of the DC universe or its characters

"Call me…Nightwing…" Nightwing said walking out from the shadows and into the light of the Memorial area." Must you be so dramatic?" Rachel said still not prying her eyes from the statue. Starfire was about two hairs away from being a baboon; she was loosing her mind at the sight before her. Nightwing or she remembers him Robin jet black hair was now shoulder length and straight down he adored his usual black mask over his eyes and nose his suit now black with a blue bird emblem across his chest. Light black padding covered the suit, which demonstrated an appearance of protection from bullets, or knives should he ever come across them, he also adorned on his back two short combat sticks for dual wielding. Rachel was now observing her friend drool abit as she fazed in and out of reality." Is she all right? Did the time travel do something to her?" Night wing asked as he waved is hand in front of her face trying to get her attention." Just give her a minute, she's buffering." Rachel said taking a seat on the ledge of the statue. After a few minutes Starfire returned to reality and embracing Robin into a hug. Rachel looked on with a smile at the sight. Ever sense Starfire disappeared Robin was never the same? He spent most of his time researching ways to pin point Where Starfire was in the time stream, and ways to bring her back, but it was to no avail. But now here he was embracing the very girl he wished to see again. Which would have been a more touching sight if it wasn't the fact that his face was turning blue. Wait minute…

"STAR TOO MUCH TOO MUCH!" Rachel ran to Nightwings rescue prying him from Starfires grip.

"*pant* I…*pant* missed..*Pant* you too." Nightwing finally said in between breaths as he begins regain the feeling on his ribs." Haha she gots a set of guns on her." Said little boy wearing red and black outfit with short spiky hair." Oh Thank you" Starfire said as she began to flex he arm muscle abit." Oh and look the witch is out to play." He said turning his attention to Rachel." Isn't it past your curfew Damian." Rachel retorted crossing her arms defensively." Oh look he looks like a mini you Robin!" Starfire said with a laugh." Nightwing…" Nightwing corrected rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. " Yo this chick got orange boobs." Robin said pointing at Star fire's chest. He then woke up a few minutes later feeling like a truck hit him. He looks to the a group of benches near the giant statue to see Nightwing, Rachel and Starfire relaxing and discussing something about time travel." Oh look he's awake." Rachel said looking at his general direction." Oh Damian your awake. You took quite the spill." Nightwing said calmly." Spill? I fell? And why didn't you lay me on a bench instead of the snow?!" Robin complained bitterly rubbing the back of his head.

"See I told you he would complain," Began Rachel." No you didn't fall, a pair of orange boobs knocked you into what I thought would be a coma. Hm what a shame."

The young Robin glared at her for a moment before smirking wickedly." Cool." He replied earning him a weird look from the whole group." Creep.." Rachel said before he suddenly slipped and feel on his butt. Nightwing sighed bitterly before his communicator started beeping." Nightwing here; hope you got some good news."

"weellll I got news." Cyborg voice heard hesitatingly." Alright hit me with your best shot."

"God I wish you would stop playing your 80s music." Robin said getting back on his feet."

"70s." Retorted Nightwing not taking his eyes off the communicator." Oh Bo-ho a year before the 80s. Bite me captain specific." Robin shot back." Ladies you're both pretty, now Cyborg please give us the bad news." Rachel said snatching the communicator from Nightwing." Well we tracked warp near one of star labs laboratories in Central jump city."

"That's good news isn't not?" Star Fire questioned puzzlingly." Before he went there was a jailbreak in the Ultra-max prison. The new one." Cyborg said causing both Rachel and Nightwings eyes to go wide with shock." You have got to be kidding me." Nightwing gritted his teeth." Afraid not. The Joker and a few other lunatics got loose, along with Bizzaro, Banshee, and Parasite." Cyborg finished leaving the group exasperated at their current dilemma." Get Super Boy and Super Girl here to deal with Bizzaro." Nightwing said as he got up and began walking to the exit of the memorial park with others fallowing right behind him." You sure that's a good idea with Parasite there. He will be too busy dealing with Raven." Nightwing said as he turned to Rachel who looked at him sternly." You know I hate it when you do that." Raven said crossing her arms to exhibit her reluctances' to the idea." Well then your really gonna hate what im going to ask you now," Began Nightwing." You think you can convince your significant other to help out this time?" Nightwing, which took Rachel by surprise." Are you serious?!" Rachel said with alittle bit of venom in her voice." He's helped us before."

" He always helps. Whether directly or indirectly." Rachel said as she paced back and forth with thought." Well ask him to help directly this time." As Nightwing finished Rachel felt a buzz in her pocket." Speak of the devil." She said as recognized the number calling. She presses the "answer" Icon on the touch screen then pressed it near her ear." Hey." Said the voice over the phone." Hi, hun. Your back early." Rachel replied with a slight smile appearing on her face." Yeah I finished the job alittle sooner than I thought. Though I hear that an old friend is back." The voice said alittle enthusiastically." Oh Good Alaric told you then. Well then this will make it easier to tell you," Rachel said with high hopes." Richard asked me to help her get back to her right time."

"Oh? Is that all?" The voice asked sensing more to the topic." Well he also asks you for a hand." She then hears a sigh over the phone." Ill think about it. Have fun sweetheart." Said the man over the phone, before they both said their farewells before ending the phone call." Well it's not a, no so ill take it. Lets get going." Nightwing said. Rachel closed her eyes then with a bright light she is clothed in a white robe and cape with white thigh high boots." Thought you'd never ask…"

(Star Lab laboratory 16)

" STOP! THIS IS NOT WHAT WE AGREED ON!" Warp yelled furiously to no avail as the joker kept tossing crystal chest piece of his armor up and down in the air by tapping it up with his foot, as if he where playing hacky sack." 23, 24, er 20? Oh DRAT." Said the Joker catching the time traveling device in his hand." Would you quiet down? I almost beat my personal record."

"You fool that's not a toy! It's a time machine, and my only way back to my own time!" warp said trying to break free from an iron bar that The Joker had Bizzaro wrapped him in against a pillar of the lab." A Time machine you say?! Well why didn't you say so!? Ohhh Tiny!" Joker said bringing his hand over his mouth as if calling from a long distance. Suddenly Bizzaro breaks through on side of the rooms wall with a gleeful smile." WHAT FUNNY MAN WANT!" Bizzaro said looking at the Joker with his permanent grin plastered to his face." I Got you present." The Joker said handing Bizzaro the device." What is?" Bizzaro said shaking the disk up and down. "NO DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM YOU LUNATIC!" Warp panicked as Bizzaro began to sniff the device." Oh put a cork in it!" The joker said before shoving a giant cork into works mouth." Hmm smells gross!" Bizzaro said before opening his mouth wide bring the device closer to his mouth. Warp eyes went wide in fear as he spat the Cork out hitting Parasite who was strapped down in restraints on his forehead." NO DON'T EAT THAT!" Bizzaro stopped and stared at him quizzing.

"Oh tsk tsk tsk shouldn't have said that." Joker said moving his index finger side to side, before Bizzaro grinned widely." OK!" Bizzaro yelled before the device was crunched down by his teeth." NOOOOO!" Warp screamed in anger before he felt a slight whack to his head and his vision went black." I thought he'd never shut up." The joker said with a whistle as he twirled a police baton around." I still don't understand why I have to be strapped down when she," Parasite gestured his head to banshee." Can level this whole building with her voice." He complained bitterly trying to move from his restraints." Oh its quite simple really, you have a bad habit of not keeping your hands to yourself and im a married man sir!" The Joker explains taking out a picture of him holding Harley Quinn over a shark tank by the ankles." Besides more than likely the sup's are on their way to crash our party! And you know how much I hate party crashers! HAHA" The Joker says as he walks over to giant object covered by a black tarp." Oh no. " Parasite said as the joker pulled the tarp off a giant missile missing its top end." Ah Star Lab always makes the best toys don't they?" The Joker said admiring the bomb as he began to arm it with a small computer jack." I really need to thank oh Harley for this thing, I usually hate dealing with this youngster tech, but this thing does wonders!" He said after pressing one last bottom causing the bomb to do a loud beep sound as on the payload screen read "ARMED".

"Seriously why the hell are we blowing up a Star Labs building? A better question why are we not hulling ass right now with that thing armed?" Parasite asked as he began feel moister building up on his pink forehead as he stared at the bomb." Oh relax it wont go off unless I press this butto- woops!" Joker said with a laugh as he mocked dropped the device then caught it last minute causing everyone in the room to flinch and scream." HAHA Gotcha!" He said with glee as everyone stared at him exasperated and in wonder of their reasons for even being there in the first place, yet they knew that no matter the logic or situation the Joker always seemed to know how to get them into crazy situations like this." What your hurry anyway? Got something better to do?"

"Yes for one thing, not die! The other is to start eating, Im starving over here!" Parasite said trying yet again to break free from his restraint. Suddenly the front entrance of the lab explodes. As the dust clears the Titans take formation. Nightwing and Robin at the front crouch down in a stance wilding their staff's and birdarangs. Kid Flash next to Ravager and Cyborg, sporting a cocky grin and a white set of armor alittle more advance than his old set. Miss Martian, Raven and Starfire floating just above them with Super boy and Super Girl just above them. The Blue Beetle suddenly runs into the room next to Nightwing along with Beast Boy." Don't ask.." Beast boy said as he points at the mud stains on the Beetles armor.

"Well that's over kill…" The joker said with a mock frown before releasing Parasites Restraints." DINNER TIME! HAHAHA!" He laughed hysterically as Parasite went straight at the group fallowed by a few of the Jokers goons behind him." TITANS! GO!" Nightwing said with pride as the group charged in at the group as well. Super boy and Super girl first notice the bomb on the other side of the room." Um, we have a 'dokicky' over there. A very bad 'dohicky'" Super girl says before being blasted with the sound of a blood boiling scream from a pale Banshee." And we got a screamer…" she said getting back to her feet to face her opponent" Peeka'boo!" Says Parasite behind her as he goes in for the grab but was then blasted away by a white and black flash of light." Hands to yourself Pinky." Says Raven getting in between Parasite and Super Girl. Banshee then takes another deep breath as she prepares another sonic scream but her face was suddenly covered in mud. She looks to the general direction the mud came from to see Blue beetle aggressively smacking a cannon on his arm, as mud began to fling out the barrel of the cannon." Maldita Pistola! No I don't want to rebuffed the program!" He looks up to see Banshee giving him a death stare." Oh no…" He said before being blasted out the building with a sonic scream. Meanwhile Robin and Ravager were taking on a good few of the goons as along with Nightwing and Cyborg." How in the hell did he bust out this many people?" Cyborg questioned as he slammed his sonic cannon to the ground sending a wave a sound to knock down a few goons giving a concussion to others that were near the blast." The fuck if I know! But this is pretty damn fun!" Said Robin as he dodged a few punches with ease then quickly returning the favor to a few unlucky goons. The Joker Watched as he tapped his foot impatiently." How Boring, it needs alittle more kaboom..hmm oh Bizzaro!" Bizzaro suddenly turned his attention to the Joker like a dog waiting for a treat." Would you be so kind as to liven up the party." The Joker said with a grin as Bizzaro nodded eagerly then flew to the action." Incoming!" Yelled Beast boy as he quickly rolled out of Bizzaro's trajectory. With a swift motion Bizzaro went feet first crashing into the ground causing the whole building to shake from the shockwave." Bizzaro MAD!" He said as he backed handed Nightwing to the wall then grabbed Star Fire by her hair fling her at Nightwing Ravager and Robin general Direction knocking them to the ground." Super Boy!" Nightwing called out which brought Super boy into tackling Bizzaro into the wall. Bizzaro quickly grabbed Super Boy by the face then brought him down hard to the ground head first then slid his head against the ground then back to the wall, then began to deliver a few punishing punches. Bizzaro was suddenly blinded as Beast boy quickly wrapped himself around his face in the form of a giant snake as Super boy regained his composter he began to deliver a few body shots into Bizzaro.

Outside the Lab Blue beetle and Banshee where facing off. Not much to his favor, as he was being tossed about by blood quarreling scream's which began to make him dizzy from the constant impacts." Ah crap…" He said fighting back to his feet only to hear another scream coming his direction then suddenly his shoulder plate part of his arms extended out in the form of a dish which took the energy of the blast and fires it right back at banshee sending her flying backwards then she suddenly smacks face first into the ground as a yellow and red light passes behind her." Having some trouble partner?" Kid flash says as he stops next to the Blue Beetle." Oh just abit." He says rubbing the back of his neck. Banshee getting back up begins to rub the sore spot on her head as she glared at the two in anger only to see light then her body began to feel numb as she began to lose consciousness'. As she fell to the ground the two young hero's look up to see Static hovering over head." Sorry im late! I just got your text." Static said, as he landing next to Kid Flash.

" That was three hours ago!" Blue Beetle said bringing his hands up in frustration but then lowers then feeling his right shoulder sore." You really need a new phone." Static said as the three begin to hurry back to the building." Anyway what did I miss?" Static asked when suddenly gets blasted out one of the walls to the outside with Super boy grabbing his left arm, while Super girl has a firm grip on his right arm, with Beast boy in the shape of a yeti tackling him in the middle." That." Kid Flash said pointing directly in their general direction." Alright lets go help them out." Static said with a sigh as he took flight on his disk to the direction of the action." Do we have to." The Blue beetle complained as he fallowed behind them.

"YOU MAKE BIZZARO HAPPY!" Bizzaro said of course meaning the opposite as he flung Super boy to the side then smacking Beast boy off him. Kid flash then grabbed hold of his arm then spun him around at a great speed then let him go as Bizzaro began to drill himself into the ground from the speed. Static then hovered over him gathering the electric power from the power poles and Street light he then channeled the energy into a blast that had Bizzaro's name on it." WAHHHHHHHHHHH" Bizzaro screamed as the electricity blasted through his body then he suddenly went quiet as the blast subsided he hung his head low." Is he out?" asked Beast boy as he closed in with the group with caution in mind. Then Bizzaro looked up at them and with all his fury he busted out blasting super boy and girl with a freeze vision freezing their arms and legs in place. Then Grabs both Beast Boy and Static by the neck as he kicked Blue beetle into one of the outside support columns to the building. Suddenly their was a quiet then a loud thundering sound with someone's voice in the background. It sounded like: " This looks fun…" Suddenly another thunder sound as a man suddenly falls from the sky to his feet except the ground didn't break, only dust kicked up as a light shined around him. He wore a white cloak, which completed a hood over his head. His eyes glowed like fire with a marking that went from his forehead to his eyes that glowed blue. Under the hood his hair was snow white yet he had a young appearance with tan skin. He had strange metal armor plating on his chest and shoulders with bracers on his with a golden aura around him. The group watched as the man slowly walked towards Bizzaro with a smile on his face." WHO ARE YOU SHINY MAN!" asked Bizzaro letting Static and Beast boy go." I am that I am. I am The Mighty Metatron."

Meanwhile in the lab Nightwing and Robin assisted in the fight against Parasite that got increasingly difficult when he got a hold of Miss Martial and took some of her Telekinetic powers. Starfire did her best to keep her distance as she shot a few star bolts at her opponent in an attempt to slow him down as he tried very aggressively to get a hold of her." Quit playing hard to get sweetheart!" He yelled tauntingly only to suddenly receive a swift kick to the jaw and to the stomach by two small figures that suddenly entered the fray. One was a boy in a black hooded robe with a broad sword strapped to his back with a black mask over the lower half of his face. The other was a girl alittle shorter than the boy wearing a white robed hood without a mask with a short staff with two crystal ends on each side. Raven suddenly flew to their back knocking away a few thugs that's tried to sneak up on them." What are you two doing here?" Raven said almost scolding." Daddy said that he wanted to come out to play with mommy!" The little girl said with glee which cause the group to go wide eyed." Where's your father right now?" Raven asked until the whole building began to shake suddenly and a crash outside the building." Yeah he's definitely here." Miss Martian said as she blasts a few goons away with a telekinetic blast. Parasite then fought back to his feet staring at the two kids in front of him with anger." Your gonna have to hit harder than that you little punks." He said mocking the children. The boy then returned the mans glare with determination." My pleasure…" he said raising his right hand up high towards his sister." AZERATH!" He said as his hand glowed black and white." METRION!" said the girl taking the same stance connecting her hand glowing white and black with the boy's hand.

" ZINTHOS!" The both shout out releasing a blast of Black and white light embedding Parasite into the wall with a shocked look on his face. With a groan and grunt he fell flat on the ground unconscious. Nightwing then began to corner the Joker near the bomb." Give it up Clown, its over!" He said with a birdarang in hand ready to throw." Well if you're going to go out!" The Joker said raising the trigger device in the air." Go out with a bang!" He then presses the button but to his surprise nothing happen." Looking for this?" Kid flash said behind his as he held a few wires in his hand that went to the explosive trigger in the bomb." Someone should really put a bell on you." The joker said with a frown as he turned to see Nightwing who quickly grabbed him by the shirt collar. The Joker quickly pulled out a set of nerdy glasses then places them over his eyes." You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?" to which Nightwing snatch the glasses from the Jokers face them bash him over the head with the pair shattering then to pieces. Looking at him in awe the joker began to clap being impress with the display of wit." You hit a man WITH glasses. Well played sir." And with that said Robin chopped him on the neck knocking him out. Suddenly from the entrance of the building Metatron walks in with a knocked out Bizzaro slung around his shoulder with The rest of the group fallowing behind him." Well that was fun." Metatron said tossing Bizzaro to the side then looks at Warp who only now just woke up." Wha- what's going on?" warp looks around at all the destruction then sees the Titans staring at him with indifference." Oh poop…"

After tying down the group of villains and surrendering them to the science police to secure the super villains for secure transport back to prison the Titans head back to the tower to discuss Star Fires current dilemma on getting back to her time period." So you think He'll help us out." Nightwing asked Raven as she watched her son and daughter destroy a plate of cookies along with Beast boy." I thought I already did." Metatron said walking into the room and with a flash of light his costume seem to disappear changing into a normal black suit with a blue button up shirt with three buttons open on the top the energy gathered into his hand as It then formed into a pair of reading glasses. As he put the glasses the marking on his head disappeared as his hair turned back into a chocolate brown." You know what I mean." Nightwing said staring at the man he took a seat next to raven. Starfire couldn't help but stare the man down in shock." What's the matter Kori you look like you seen a ghost." The man said raising an eyebrow in question." WIZE! " Starfire yelled in surprise causing Alaric to turn around." Yes can I help you?" The man then gently tap Alaric on the head for being silly." Haven't been called that in a while. Its actually quite nostalgic." Darren said with a smile stealing a cookie from the Alaric." But you said!" Starfire pointed at Raven who simply shrugged as she snatch the cookie from Darren's hand which caused him to frown." That was uncalled for..." he said poking her on the side." Help her first, then cookie." Raven said jumping alittel from the poke." Just a cookie?" Raven then sighed as she whispered something in his ear which made in nod." Ill hold you to that." He said as he got up from his chair." Alright then well Star Ill send you back but you got to do me a favor." Darren rubbing a gold ring on his middle finger next to his wedding ring." Yes anything friend." Starfire said paying close attention to the request." You can tell our past selves about everything but you must not tell my past self about me. As far as you know I died you understand." Darren said sternly which cause Starfire to be taken aback but she reluctantly nodded in response." Good now Richard if you please." Darren said as Nightwing walked up to Starfire handing her the clock that warp stole from the past." Be so kind as to return that clock please, the owners were mighty pissed that we let warp escape with it." Darren said as he point his gold ring at Starfire." Farewell starfire, it was good to see you again." Darren smiled as the ring began to glow with the colors of the rainbow." Farewell friends…I'll see you on the other side." She said before a light consumed her then she appeared again before her friends, her younger friends. She held the clock firmly in her arms as her friends gathered around her to check to see if she was alright." History said it disappeared.." She began as she held the clock out to her friends." But history was wrong!" she said with a smile, glad to see her friends again.

(Back at the tower)

" Seriously? I become such a badass!" Beastboy said fist pumping the air with excitement. Raven appeared to be in thought trying to fight a inner emotion of happiness." Skin…are you sure?" Cyborg said surprised at the thought of looking normal again. Darren remained quiet as he stared up at the ceiling as if not paying attention to the news." Not going to say anything dude?" Beastboy asked noticing his silence." There's nothing to say." Darren said strumming his guitar once." By the way…" He said reaching over the couch to grab something." Look what I did in my spare time." He said holding out the metal bead necklaces." Hmm is it too late to celebrate that blork-thingy mabob?" Beastboy said grabbing one of the necklaces. Starfire clapped her hands to together in excitement." OH it's never too late!" she said with happiness as she grabbed one along with everyone else." Happy Blorthog!" Cyborg yelled bringing Darren and Beastboy into a sort of headlock hug."Ok so who wants to take me to the bathroom ive been stuck in this room all day and i gotsta GO!" Darren said Staring intently down the hall.

"soo.." Robin began as he turned to Starfire with a smile." Nightwing huh."


	17. The paper deceiver

Authors note: sorry for the delay, its tough being a dad and all and also I found myself a women after my own heart ;)  
that and the wrestling with writers block. Well I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter cause the next one is gonna be short! Oh and for Gods sake people don't be shy review, criticize, throw out some ideas! Live alittle! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, simple as that. So piss off law suits -.-

Chapter 17

"as the foul beast struck I-" Knock, knock went raven door as she angrily went up to open it for the thousandth time today. As the door slid open Wize quickly backed away noticing the dark menacing aura around Raven." Umm…Hi?" Wize said catching his balance on the crutches he was using to keep the weight off injured leg." WHAT…DO…YOU…WANT..?" she said menacingly as her hair began to flow to and fro from the aura." Um its 2:00 Raven…my check up?" Wize said now wondering why he even bothered to let her play nurse instead of Cyborg. Oh yeah he hates needles.

"oh right…" Raven said with a sigh before turning to the room." Come on in, and get comfortable."

"Oh right. Comfortable." Wize said sarcastically as he sat gingerly on her before prompting his foot up on a small ottoman between her bed and her chairs. As she walked around preparing the incense smell he could see a large white book on a reading stand just across the room." Is that the one you took from my book shelf?" Wize said pointing at said book. Raven turned to look at the book then nodded her head." Yeah sorry for not asking, but it's a good book." Raven said taking a seat with a small box as the smell of incense began to fill the room." Yeah but I cant seem to remember what kind of book it was. It seems important but I cant remember."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." She said before looking up at his pants." Off." She said catching him off guard." Wait what?" Wize said surprise at her demand." Your pant leg is blocking you your spirit points, I need your pants off." Raven said before opening the box revealing small needles with a rounded end to them." Whoa! NO!" Wize said trying to get up before a black aura pushed him back to the bed and shredded his pants off." What the shit Raven!"

" relax." She said simply before tapping a needle into his lower thigh just below where the boxers end and the knee starts." OW! I should have just took the shot from cyborg." Wize grunted as she gently tapped another needle next to the other." Calm down. It'll hurt less as you relax." Raven said before tapping another needle just above the cast. Wize began to relax as the needles went through his skin, and oh how he hated needles." Was it necessary for you to destroy my sweat pants?" Wize asked noticing the scattered remains of his pants." Well that's what happens when you keep interrupting someone with a good book. First starfire, then robin, then Beastboy and cyborg, you just so happen to be the last straw."

"So the last straw gets his pants torn to shreds? Weird." Began wize as she placed the last needle in its place." So that good of a book huh?"

" Very good book. And one of the only ones I can read. What language are those books in anyway?" Raven asked passing her hands above the needles with a glowing black aura around it." It's the first language. The language that others are born from." Wize said as he began to feel the soothing warmth arise in his leg." The first Language? You can read it?"

"I can read and write in it but its forbidden by God to speak it, sense the fall of the tower of Babylon." Wize said as he laid back in Ravens bed." So you don't speak it, because you were told a god didn't want you to?" Raven asked skeptically as she continued the treatment." No, we literally cant speak it. If we even utter the words that person becomes mute for four years, sometimes they never recover their voice." That startled Raven as she could hardly believe what she was hearing." Why was "God" so angry at the Babylonians that he cursed them?"

"He wasn't angry. He did what he always does. Protect us from ourselves. The Babylonians were bordering on hubris with that tower. The tower was supposed to be a conduit for something that we are not ready to have." Wize said sitting up on the bed." Anyway that's a long story, how far am I along?" He said as she stood up and went for one of the incense sticks that were burning and lightly waved it over his casted foot." Were done for now. Your healing rather fast."

" must be my powers returning finally. I was getting tired of leaving you guys to do all the dirty work in the city." Wize said standing up on his crutches." Alright thanks for everything Raven." He said as he walked to the door before being stopped." Wait.." Raven said as she walked to her desk and grabbed a small pendent. A medallion shaped as a raven dangling on a leather string." I know you've been bummed sense you lost your powers and all, so I made you this." Raven said handing him the necklace. " oh…you shouldn't have…" Wize said holding the Raven in his hand." It'll sense if there is any magical danger around and wards you against it for a time." Raven said before walking him to the door." Oh well, thank you." Wize said as he walked out her door." Uh huh now leave me to the book." She said before shutting the door behind him leaving him stranded out of her room. Hw sighed as he looked down at the pendent before putting it around his neck to wear. He then smelled something rather fowl in the air. He turned to see where it was coming from to see Beastboy throw a green ball of laundry at him. Wize quickly ducked as the ball passed just over his head." Beastboy if that would have hit me…"

"You would what? Talk me to death as you waddle around with a broken leg?" Beastboy said as Wize tossed on of his crutches hitting beastboy dead on in the face." Why do you gotta pick on the cripple?" Cyborg smirked as he passed out into view from the corner." I have one more with your name on it Cyborg." Suddenly the tower alarm went off." Have fun…" Wize said as he hopped into his room. As the Alarm subsided Wize sat down at his work desk examining the Raven amulet on the necklace. As he passed his thumb over the symbol it began to shake and the eyes of the Raven glowed green." Computer…scan tower for intruders…" Wize said immediately tucking the necklace back into his shirt." Processing….No intruders detected." The computer concluded before its voice disappeared from the intercom." Damn thing must be broken then…ol well." Wize said grabbing a book from his book case and began fiddling with shards of metal on his work desk to pass the time. The hours flew by fast before the Titans returned to the tower covered with some sort of black tar. Wize walked out of his room to see the group rushing to the showers in a hurry fighting to gain entrance, all except Raven that is who was hurrying to her room." Hey Raven I wanted to-"

"Not now Wize." She replied sliding open her door, and shutting it behind her, leaving Wize alone again in the hallway. Wize sighed before he began to make his way back again towards his room before his necklace began to shake violently this time." Again?" he questioned as he turned his body to Ravens room causing the amulet to shake even more furiously before stopping." Weird…" Wize said as he began to hop back to his room curiously. He then went back to his book case and grabbed a roster of the books to see which one Raven took." Couldn't make a shorter list could you dad…" Wize sighed as he began to checklist the thousand sum titles of books that where listed on the charter." Doesn't mean you don't have to be normal!" Wize heard outside his door. ' Sounded like Beastboy.' He thought before limping towards the door to see Beastboy with an annoyed look outside Ravens door with Cyborg trying to convince him to go back to their game of Stank ball." What the hells going on out here?" Wize said alittle indignantly noticing Beastboys demeanor towards his team mate." Nothing." He said passing Wize by." Raven just being a recluse is all." With that Beastboy was pinned to the wall with the rubber end of Wizes Crutch." And whats that to you? Maybe if you stop being such an ass she might open up more. Besides remember what happen the other day?"

at this point Beastboy remembers the prank he pulled hoping to gain a few laughs that unfortunately backfired and somehow Raven hair was pink for 8 hours. It took the Cyborg and Wizes full strength to keep her from sending Beastboy to an alternate dimension." Oh right…that is my bad." Beastboy said with a frown of defeat." Damn right it is." Wize said placing his crutch back down to the ground." In times like these, she needs alittle bit of empathy and compassion not your Random fits of-" BAM! The wall sounded behind them on Ravens door. As they began to wonder what had happen the necklace around Wizes neck began to tremble." This again?" he said as he tapped it a few times before knocking on Ravens door." Hey Raven you good in there?" Silence was all Wize heard. He went for a few more knocks before the door slid partially opening revealing Ravens usual brooding expression." Um, everything ok?"

"Yeah.. I just dropped something."

"Against your door?"

"Yup" And with that Raven shut her door leaving the three boys in wondering. She turned again to the book that was on the floor, wondering if what she heard was just her imagination." Ow…that hurt." A voice sounded from the book." Um…sorry about that." Raven said picking the book back up from the floor." Oh no its quite alright really, I would do the same a tome suddenly tried to have a conversation with me." The book dismissed the past reaction she laid it on the bed." Um…what are you?" Raven questioned as she sat down on her bed while the book suddenly opened on its own to a torn picture of the wizard hero she was reading about." I my dear, am Malchior of Nol!" The book said with dignity." And I have been waiting for someone like you come along Raven…" as the night progressed the two began to shair their stories. Malchior of course told Raven about how he was damned to be sealed in the book along with his nemesis the foul Dragon Rorek. Then Raven began to tell him about her team mates in which they share a few good laughs." And this Beastboy sounds like a real genius!" the book retorted sarcastically earning him a laugh from Raven." But tell me about this Wize fellow. Whats his story?"

"Wize is our newest member, he joined sometime last year." Raven began as she tried to remember all the details her and Wize shared." He at first couldn't even remember who he was, but then he began to remember when we faced this demon we call nightmare. I think he calls him Azazyel." Raven said earning a shock gasp from the book." He is a very powerful and foul demon…im surprised you got out with your lives..how did you manage that?" the book asked inquisitively." Well Wize regained some control of his power after he remembered who he was, and he used this power called 'Seth' to save us and the city from him."

"Seth? Would your friends sir name happen to be Drake?" The book asked worry beginning to form in its voice." Yeah? Although he uses the name Black instead." Raven said arching her eyebrows in confusion." Figures, a son of Seth ashamed of his wicked heritage. Never thought I would see the day." The book said with venom." Umm, excuse me?"  
"Oh forgive me my dear. I asure you my hatred is with reason. The sons of Seth are nothing but a bunch of witch hunted, prejudice lot of monster bigots." Malchior said with even mor venom." What do you mean?" Raven asked, surprised at the comments being made towards her friends family name." the witch hunts, the massacres through out the ages of magic users of all nations and creeds, all that blood is on that families name! I thought they got what they deserved when the Templars were executed on the popes orders but it seems the family lives on."

"Times have changed. Besides Wize is nothing like that, despite the fact that he's a smartass he's none of those things you say he is." Raven said in defense of he friend holding the book firmly in her lap." Trust me Raven, theirs no denying that hatred in his blood. In time you will see…"

(In wizes room)

"AAAACHOOO!" Wize sneezed loudly sniffling as he looked over the list of books trying to figure out which book Raven took from the library." Damn this is taking forever…" wize said as he stood from his desk and jumps face down on top of his bed, burying his face in the pillow." Er… ill continues in the morning." He moaned painfully as he drifted to sleep. The next day was a irritating one, from not reaching the endless list of books his father collected, from the necklace Raven gave his continues vibrations against his chest. Good news though his leg didn't feel as painful when he walked on it. Ravens treatment must be working, as he continued on he began to feel his energy return to him, he did a few sets of push-ups and sit ups from to relieve some energy he was feeling. He would run but due to his leg injury, he thought that both Cyborg and Raven would frown upon that, so instead of running he decided to head to the kitchen for sandwich. as he rushed into the kitchen he noticed Raven rushing past him with the a tea kettle full of the good stuff." Hey Raven about that necklace-"

"No time to talk, busy now." Raven said quickly as she disappeared back into her room. Wize couldn't help but feel that everyone seems to be avoiding him like a plague lately, he would feel kind of dpressed about it if it wasn't for the fact that a sandwich was calling for him, so just like most dimwitted hero's with a serious case of the fuckits he quickly got over it and made himself a sandwich for the ages. Unfortunately with no pudding cup. He was gonna kill Beastboy later for that but now his work called for him. Throughout the next few days the same thing happen. Wize got energetic after work so he begins to crave some boredom food, and each time he passed Raven by who seemed to ignore him completely as she disappeared into until one faithful day while Wize was passing by her door finishing up his honey roasted peanut butter sandwich he saw a bright green glow under Ravens door. The necklace then began to shake violently and glow brightly." What the…" Wize went for a knock but then stopped himself, something told his to just open the door, which he did to his surprise the door wasn't locked but what he saw shocked him. Raven forming a bright green raven with her powers with a man gently caressing her hair as they both enjoyed the view." WHAT….THE…FUCK…" was all Wize could muster as the two turn to him in surprise as he closed the door behind himself." Damn it Darren cant you knock!" Raven said angrily as she approached him." Yeah I could but then you would brush me off in order to hide.." Wize pointed at a man made of paper." That!" he finished he approached the Malchior." Raven what the hell is this…" as he approached the necklas shook even more violently almost hurting Wizes chest." This is Malchior…and I happen to be in the middle of helping him." Raven said trying to black Wize from getting any closer." Helping how?" Wize crossed his arms skeptically staring down the man." See Raven, just like Drake to question ones good intentions." Machior said standing his ground as he too crossed his arms staring wize dead in his eyes." How do you know that name, ghoul." Wize said in a defensive manner." I know what you are child, I know what your kind has done through the ages all in the name of your supposed God." With this Wize remained silent to hear more, deep down inside he knew the ghost infront of him was bad news, yet he felt the need to know what this ghost knew." Oh silence I see, then you don't deny it. Your families genocidal tendency, and your hatred for all things magic. Its only fitting that you all got wiped-" Malchior could not finish as wizes fist clashed with his paper frame head making the sheets of peper scatter around the magic circle he was in." you know nothing of our cause, our reasons, and sure as hell no nothing of our struggles and conviction." Wize said gritting his teeth as malchior reformed his face." See…" He turned his head to Raven who looked on in disgust of the situation." Look into his eyes and you tell me he is not like the rest of his family." Raven then looked at Wize with a stern look." Darren this is none of your business." She said simply stepping in between him and malchior." Really? Because from what I can tell he came from a book I loaned you."

" Wize listen, he needs my help im the only one who can release him." Raven said trying to reason with him." Oh and how did he get stuck in there in the first place?" wize asked skeptical of the mans true intent." His story is that he fought the great Dragon Rorek and-"

"Rorek? I remember now..but I thought the wizards name was Rorek.." Wize looked at the man again with a confused look." Raven I don't think this is a good idea…" Wize said softly as to try not to sound irritated as he was beginning to feel." Wize I know what im doing."

"Really then you already know that the wizard sealed the dragon in there also? What if you release the dragon by mistake?" with that Raven was insulted at the assumption." Ive been practicing the arts sense I was first able to speak, and you stand there telling me what I can and can not do with my powers?!" Raven said with hostility raising herself up to his level." NO! what im saying is that by its very nature Magic is volatile and its dangerous, especially what this guy who claims hes a master wizard is teaching you."

"I know how to control my powers!" Raven yelled and a few glass candles shattered in the room." Yeah that's definitely looks like control!" Wize said sarcastically causing a mirror on the other side of the room to shatter spraying bits of glass all over the place." SHUT UP!" Raven yelled again the room starting to shake." Rachelle enough! Your powers are out of control and you know its dangerous!" Wize said bracing to the wall as the room shook." Ah you see he even fears you. He will never understand!" Malchior antagonized the whole situation. With that Raven calmed herself yet the room grew darker." Get out…" Raven said turning away from Wize." Really after all we have been through…fine have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you…" Wize said limping to the door, before briefly looking back at the two staring at him with indifference. As Wize left the room Raven sighed bitterly, she normally didn't loose her temper but for some reason she couldn't help feeling irritated, and now slightly remorseful. Sense Wize lost his abilities from his fight, she could sometimes feel how he felt, though he did a fair job at hiding it from her she could on some occasions feel as he feels, he did feel anger in him or indifference but rather he felt worry, and sorrow, she could even still feel it as he left the room." Come now Raven. No need to dwell on it, lets continue our lesson…."

A few weeks past sense the incident and in that time both Raven and Wize rarely left their rooms, as Raven continued her studies with Malchior and Wize continued investigating why the book was missing from his fathers list. One day Wize decided to take a breather and walked into the kitchen for some lunch when he notice Raven speaking with the group dressed in a pure white garment." So how long till we finally meet this Malchior?" StarFire asked enthusiastically." Soon very soon, but Starfire how could you know about him?" with that question everyone turned to Beastboy who smiled sheepishly." Um I may have been a bug on your wall…" Beastboy said before transforming into a fly." That's funny." Smiled Raven as she stared at Beastboy." Cause you look like a rat to me." Raven said as she squinted her eyes, and for some reason the necklace over Wize's neck vibrated violently and a shiver rose over his spine as Beastboy was morphed into a rat then back into his human form." Yo-you morphed me! How did you-?" Beastboy asked but Raven attention was drawn to Wize who was staring at her with wide eyes, she could feel his fear building up." Raven you didn't…." he whispered, causing Raven to have a flash back to the conversation she had with Malchior.' He will never understand the poor fool. It is in his blood to fear and hate magic and its users, they will always have their cold glare…' she remembered him saying and now before her was Wize with a cold fearful glare. Before she could say anything the tower alarm went off. As the team left Wize stared on at the exit of the tower as Raven left last." No…no no nonononono NO!" Wize said bitterly as he rushed back into the hallway." She wouldn't turn to it knowingly there must be a mistake!" Wize said before reaching Ravens door and attempted to open it to no avail." Malchior let me in!" Wize bashed the door with his fist receiving to response." Just who the hell are you…" Wize said gritting his teeth punching the door one last time before heading into his own room." There must be answers!" he said flipping through the piles of paper scattered about the room. When he couldn't find anything he punched the side of the book case next to his desk in frustration." DAMN IT!" he said falling to his back to the floor. Suddenly a book fell next to him from his bookcase. He looked at the book it had no title but the leather wasn't worn and it felt fairly new." What the…" he said before opening it to see its author.' Edgar' it said plain as day on the first page." Dad?" he flipped through the pages and read through the day.

(In the city)

"RAVEN STOP!" Robin pleaded as he saw a giant heart with a child still inside being crushed by Ravens black aura which proceeded forth from her eyes and mouth." I CANT!" Raven said in pain as she felt the power coursing through her veins. Luckily Starfire and Cyborg was there to pry the child free from the heart before it was crushed to pieces by the aura. Raven then fell to the ground very shocked and very confused at the whole thing. As Robin reached out for her she disappeared in a dark vortex of her making." It cant be! He wouldn't!" Raven said as she felt shivers and goose bumps on her skin." Dark magic…" she whispered as she reappeared in the tower. She rushed into her room to see Malchior standing in the middle of the magic circle she formed." DARK MAGIC." Raven said with fury as she got in his face." You have been teaching me DARK MAGIC!"

"Yes I have, why are you so surprised?" Malchior said tilting his head." Why didn't you tell me!? Dark Magic is dangerous do you have any idea what could have happen if I lost complete control over it?!" Raven pushing Malchior away." Now you sound like that fool of Drake."

"Don't compare me to him and maybe he was right!" she said gritting her teeth not wanting to look him in the eyes." Raven.." he said softly placing his hands gently over her shoulders." The sort of magic I have been teaching you is a great and powerful magic. So powerful that most fear it and then label it as Dark Magic, but you and I are better than that." His soft words got to her as she stared up at her." You have grown greatly in the arts…now it is time."

"Are you sure?" Raven said timidly." Yes you are ready…lets begin the ritual." Malchior said sternly. Wize in the mean time was shocked by the information he was receiving from the book his father wrote." No…" he then suddenly felt his necklets vibrate and glow brightly." Oh no…" He said seeing a bright light under the cracks of his door, and the sky began to darken with a storm. He quickly grabbed his crutches and moved out his door and saw the source of the light coming from Ravens room." Raven!" He called out as he bang on the door, to get her attention." Raven DON'T!" He yelled as he backed away for a moment then tackled the door through causing a sharp bit of pain to rush through his leg. He had rebroken it in his struggle but as he looked up he saw the light growing brightly in the room with Raven backing away from the magic circle." What have I done…" she said regrettably as the light intensified." RAVEN!" Wize called out as he ignored his pain and dashed to her before grabbing her into his arms and turning her away from the wall as an explosion consumed the room. Luckily the necklace ward kicked in and protected the two with a barrier that proceeded from the medallion." Raven are you ok?" he let loose of her. She stared up at him lamentingly." You were right…I was such a fool…"

"Raven get a hold of yourself! This isn't the time!" Wize said shaking her lightly to dispel her shock then they both look up to see a black dragon flying over them in the sky." Ah crap…" Wize said as he saw the dragons mouth fill up with fire." AH CRAP!" Wize yelled as fire flowed around them with the ward still protecting them, but they saw that the ward was beginning to crack under the pressure. Wize panicked as he searched from ways out only to see the door way being the only option, but with his leg damaged he cant move quick enough. He did the only senseful thing in his mind. He pushed Raven out the doorway." DARREN!" she called out only seeing his smiling face as the ward cracked and fire consumed him. She could feel his pain, his remorse as he burned." Mom, Dad, brothers, sisters. Im sorry…Lilith im going to you now.." he said as he collapsed from the pain of his skin burning, he couldn't breath he couldn't move, as his vision faded to darkness." Raven! What happen!" Rabin and the teamed who just arrived to the scene of the Dragon. As they looked on they saw a scorched body in her room." Is that…" Cyborg question with grief stricken eyes. Raven couldn't look or even react to their questions. With determination and anger Robin stepped forward gritting his teeth." Titans…TAKE HIM DOWN!" and with that they all but Raven charged at the Dragon to meet it in combat. She looked down at Wize's motionless body scorched black." Im so sorry…" Raven whispered as the hallway grew darker. Her emotions taking control, her grief overcoming her." No…" she said as the darkness dissipated." I wont let him get away with this." Her eyes glowed bright as she flew up into the sky to assist her friends. Meanwhile the body of Wize began to twitch as bright cracks began to form on his fingers. The team fought bravely against the Dragon, Cyborg using every bit of tech he had in his arsenal to no avail. Star Fire trying to subdue it with her Starbolts and her inhuman strength. Beast even took on the form of a T-rex to meet the dragon on the same scale but was subdued himself, even Robin with all his dexterity and strategy couldn't best the foul beast, but then lightning struck the Dragon. As the beast turned to the source he saw Raven in the air preparing another incantation. Another bolt of lightning struck the dragon to the ground as Raven guided it to its target. The Dragon in rage shot fire at her from its mouth yet she protected herself with her black aura. Still giving time for the dragon to fly up and chase her around the sky till they reach the top of the tower where Raven using her aura collides large pieces of ruble against the head of the Dragon causing it to stumble and shriek in pain, but its rage knew no bounds as it swiped her to the edge of the tower where it hovered its head over her ready to ignite her. Suddenly out the corned of the dragon's eye it saw a bright light of colors of fire, before it was knocked off the roof and onto the ground below. Raven looked down to see what collided against the dragon she saw a scorched man heal instantaneously with a cast over his leg." It cant be…" the Dragon hissed as the cast shattered to pieces and the dust from it surround the mans body donning him in his outfit." WIZE!" Raven called out in surprise as wize eyes glowed brightly with fire." You know…" Wize cracked his knuckles." Lighting me on fire kinda hurt…" Wize said tightening his right fist." Let me return the favor!" he collided his fist against the dragon causing the ground around them to explode into flames and light, and with the screams of the dragon. Suddenly the dragon took flight knocking Wize off its chest." Hey! Come back and take your beating like a bitch!" Wize declared with a grin before his body was surrounded by a golden light and he to took flight after the dragon." WHOOOOAAAAA!" Wize scream excitingly as he shot bolts of light at the dragon who also returned fire." Raven! Don't just stand there! Get the book!" Wize called out as he brandished his sword and stabbed into the dragons tail and tried to drag it to the ground. Raven then remembered the story of the wizard, and even the incantation he used to seal the dragon. She then flew into the shattered room to see the book still intact around the burning ruble." Thank goodness." Raven mumbled as she telepathically obtained the book as to not touch the flames." Distract him while I recite the rite!" Raven yelled from the roof top to Wize." Not a Problem!" he said stabbing the sword down to the ground nailing the dragons tail in place." Just you and me now Malchior…"

"Curse you and your blood! You know nothing of true power!" The dragon cursed as it swiped at Wize only for him to dodge it and punch the dragon across its head smacking it against a near by boulder." Yatayatayata! Are you done talking or are we gonna FIGHT!" Wize said lifting a large rock over his head and tossing at the dragon, but the dragon then cought it and lite it on fire and tossed it back in Wizes direction, fortunately he moved in time to escape the rock but it then burst into firery embers with set ablaze the area around them. Wize and the Dragon faced off around the circle of fire. Wizes hands glew brightly with blue light before shooting a stream of electricity at the dragon which caused it much pain, but no dice on subduing it." Your movements, your tenacity is familiar!" The Dragon sneered at wize." That's right you know my bloodline, Rorek Drake was my ancestor also known as Rorek of Aldrinon!" Wize exclaimed forming a ball of golden light and he shot it at the dragon which did explode in contact making the dragon stumble." Curse you by your ancestors Drake!" The dragon said before engulfing Wize with flames. Wize protected himself with a bubble of golden light as he looked up at the roof." Raven you done yet!" he called while dodging a claw swipe." Almost you gotta keep him down!" Raven yelled as she chanted in her head while the book floated in front of her." NOT A PROBLEM!" Cyborg said appearing out of what seemed to be nowhere grabbing the dragon down in a headlock." BOYEAH!" he exclaimed as starfire flew down grabbing hold of one of its arms." YOU ARE NOT NICE!" she said in anger as her eyes glowed green. Beastboy then jumped onto its back in the form of a elephant to weigh the dragon down." Insignificant insects!" the dragon roared as it began to flap is wings only for Robin to strike them with explosive disks." Keep him down team!" Robin said as Wize grabbed hold of its other hand to hold it down." Its time!" Raven said with her eyes glowing brightly. The book faced down at the dragon as it glowed black with her aura." Aldrinon, espianage'…" she begaing holding her fingers in a seal two finger fashion." NO!" the dragon exclaimed as it released its tail loose from the sword then swiped at the team, but as the tail swiped at wize he grabbed hold of it and held him down as the dragon tried to fly away. Cyoborg then grabbed hold of the tail along side wize, then beastboy fallowed in the shape of a big foot, then Robin and Starfire assisted as the dragon flapped its wings with all its might." Eratery, SNORE!" Raven said as the book shot a black beam at the dragon which then dragged it back into its book. The book then fell to the ground before Raven. She looked down to see Wize waving at her to come down. As she did she was greeted by her smiling team." Whoa! I knew you had it in you." Wize said pulling down his mask." Annnnnd I got my powers back! Sounds like a win win to me." Wize then got annoyed looks shot at him." Are you crazy! You almost freaking died!" Beastboy said. The group then stared at wize with his blank expression which then turned to a grin." I got better…" which then made the mijority of the group face palm as they walked back into the tower to put the fires out. Later that evening Wize walked out of his room with a box, he then turned down the hall to a room next to cyborgs and gave the door a few taps with hid foot. The door open as raven stood there back in her usual outfit minus her cloak." Hey Rachelle, this a bad time?"

"Its always a bad time, yet your still gonna bother me. What do you want?" she said with a frown as he walked into the room." Well I wanted to help you rebuild sense most of your things went up in flames. Sooo I got you some new things you might find nice." Wize said as he laid the box on the floor and began to open it." Oh how kind." Raven said sarcastically as she looked down at the bright cracks over his neck with what look like a burn mark still healing, then she remember how he felt before she thought he died." Does it hurt…" she inquired as he looked up at her then placed his hand over his neck." Sometimes." He answered simply as the box was finally opened." Wala!" he said showing her its contents. A good few books to replace the ones she lost, a few astrological models and a crystal orb, with a new incense burner along with a small chest." Some goods to replace some of your old ones, and some new stuff. He handed her a few books." Oh…copies of some of my old tomes…and some new ones."

"yes well while I was investigating your "friend" I came across some old and "safe" tomes that I usurer you doesn't have any handsome master wizards to steal your heart." Wize said jokingly yet it still stung abit at Ravens heart not that she lied to, but for the fact of how she treated her friend because of him and how he manipulated her so well." Too soon?"

"Just abit." She said giving him a tap to the back of his head with one of the books." Ow hey watch it that's a sensitive one." He said snatching the book." My dad wrote this…its our genealogy. This is how I knew that dragon was lieing to you." He opening and flipped to a few pages and pulled up a familiar picture." That's…"

"Yeah that's right. Rorek of Aldrinon vanquisher of the dragon sorcerer Malchior of nol." Wize finished as he handed her the book." So you have magic in your blood?"

"Yes and no. its says Rorek was a seth user who married a priestess of the order he and Malchior were a part of. Rorek wanted to teach the people about the power that seth could offer about feeding and healing the poor of heart, and to protect those who were being falsely accused of being witches." Wize said taking out a few more things from the box." Wow…" she said as she read through the pages, and how he was killed harboring Protestants and smuggling them into safe territory. He was executed by Spanish royalty command. She then turned the page to see the order of the nights Templar, who protected both the jewish and Christian inhabitants from harm. They grew rich and influential in their order for their good deeds, the pope feared this and had them executed." He lied about you guys…" Raven said as she closed the book." Actually no he didn't. we did hunt witches and sorceres alike. But because they were associating with demons and sacrificing innocents to them…" With that Raven knelt down next to him and pulled out the chest from the box." Im not good with the apologizing thing soooo…."

"No need. I know im an asshole sometimes." Wize said with a smile as he tapped on the chest." Arnt you gonna open it?" As he said that she opened it to reveal a golden ring around her size that seem to glimmer with any bit of light that touches it." Sense you made me a necklace I made you a ring sense you seem to fancy them a lot." He said pointed at the two rings on each of her hands." Wow this is…nice. Thank you." She said in her usual mellow tone but infact she was grateful." Well it's a ring that will help whenever you find yourself in a bind with your powers, it'll also allow me to find you when needed." Wize said which then caused her to frown." Oh so a ring that tells you exactly where im at…."

"Kinda creepy?"

"Just abit."


	18. Chapter 18 The lost have been found

Chapter 18

Authors Note: ok soooo guess what! I got Married so again very busy as always and of course being the silly man as i am i started writing other fictions as well one that i foolishly started posting already. -.-

as always i promise you i wont leave you guys hanging forever without an update. i finish the things that i start. any who lets get on with it shall we...why does that sound dirty in my head...

Disclaimer: i dont own the DC charecters. except Wize...he's my idea..back off -.-

the day was full of brightness of the rays of the suns face, sure a few clouds in the air, but in actuality it complimented the bright blue skies. The breeze? Marvelous, fabulous, or any good thing with "lous" at the end of it. You wouldn't think anything could go wrong today. Nope not a damn thing, well actually that's not the case. Well if you think a giant scorpion that spawned itself in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere is a great thing, then wow you must be having a bitching day. It just so happens that a young blond beauty is running for her dear life from said scorpion, and she might disagree with you about it being a "good day".

She ran near the outskirts of Jump city, very surprised at how fast she can run when a giant scorpion, which again appeared out of nowhere, is chasing her. While she passes through a broad canyon the scorpion was brought to a halt exploding disks thrown near its face." Holy shit!" the blonde heard on top of the canyon path. She looks up to see six figures casting their shadows down at her." Where the hell did that come from?" Wize asked as he jumped down to the blondes level.

" Doesn't matter!" she said bringing her hands up as they glowed with a golden hew before the ground began to shake. As Wize looked on he felt a pulse shoot from his very being and his eyes glowed golden as well. He then looked at the scorpion and realized it had been crushed under debris of boulders. The rest of the group joined the two down at the ruined canyon." Well the mayor is going to be pissed again." Cyborg said as he looked at the path of destruction in front of them." Well he's never happy anyway." Robin said before turning his attention to the blonde." Nicely done by the way, the names Robin." Robin introduced himself as they shook hands.

"Thanks Terra the name, it means earth."

"in Spanish…" Wize said a tad bit creepily as he stared on with wide eyes and a grin that showed ever so obviously under his mask. " uh…yeaaahhh." Terra said as she scooted away from Wize. Suddenly like a bunny on speed starfire took Terra by the hands with her signature squeal."whereareyoufrom?whatisyourfavoritecolor?wh eredoyoulive?willyoubemyfreind!?"all that in one breath. Amazing.

"um im not sure. Blue, outside, and sure?" Terra smiled nervously at the hyper active Tameranian with an iron grip." Outside?" Cyborg questioned as Beastboy stared at her with hearts in his eyes." Yeah I had a camp before the giant bug-"

"Arachnid." Wize piped up to correct her, sadly everyone stared at him briefly with only the sound of someone dropping the last fuck they were about to give." Whatever and well here we are."

"That is Unacceptable!" Starfire said with a gasp as she pulled Terra into a tight hug." I will not let my friend stay out in the dark!"

"I have a flashlight." Terra said but to no avail, Starfire was already pulling her towards the tower. Wize fallowed after the group looking out at the distance, something gave him the feeling they were being watched.

(back at the tower)

"did she eat my pudding cup…" Wize asked at he stared at kitchen made void of all foods of any kind. Then he looked down and notices an empty pudding cup next to a crumbled up note that clearly states: don't touch. Today was indeed that of a bitching nature. He then notices clothing in the sink and across in the couch was a sleeping Terra." He then walks into the next room seeing the Titans argue over something.

" We have no idea what she capable of." Raven contested against Robin." And that's reasons to throw to the streets why?" Beastboy questioned with honesty." Well how about we test her. Like we did for Darren." Robin said gesturing towards Wize." I agree." Wize said immediately before rushing to his room." There its settled." Robin smiled as the hall emptied as the Titans disappeared into their rooms. Meanwhile after Wize got comfortable he sat at his desk with several books. Of course in any good situation Mercy decided to show up to bug him." Watcha lookin at?" she said peering over his shoulder." You know about the massacre right?" this question startled her at first but she nodded her head in confirmation." How Many family members with Enoch and Seth's bloodline survived?"

"Only you." She replied hastily." How about the Greyjoys?"

"From what I know every single one of them perished."

"and what about the Helsing's, and the Constantino's?" Wize said turning towards her.

" None that I know of?" Wize fell silent as he stared down at the book in front of him labeled: the lost tribes of seth." Markov…." With that name said the angel fell silent." You hear me?"

"yes I heard you, but I don't know why you're asking." The angel replied." Because I think I found one."

"that's impossible."

" do you forget who your serving?" Wize said with a smile." He does have a habit in surprising us." Wize got up from his chair and walked over to the large windows in his room and looked down at the shore to see both Terra and Beastboy having a little chat." Does she know?" the angel asked as she too looked down and saw Terra display her power by skipping rocks." I doubt it."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"yup…but not yet. I got to see what she's capable of. More importantly how unstable she might be."

(The next day)

The group was gathered around the obstacle course with the subject of torture that day being Terra." So the goal is simple, make it to the end of the course with the best time possible." Cyborg said as he typed into the controls of the course." And not die. That part is important." Wize shouted with alittle humor in his voice. Beastboy elbowed muttering something about being a cynical bastard. You wouldn't think Beastboy knows the meaning of cynical." Ready. Set. GO!" with that said the obstacle course was obliterated. With pillars of rocks scattered all over the place. Cyborg of course was less than pleased due to the fact that now he no longer had a high score and that now he had to repair the field. AGAIN.

"Impressive." Wize was startled by the voice that spoke behind him." God I hate it when you do that!" He said to mercy who smiled apologetically." Who you talking to?" Cyborg asked aside, causing Wize to remember that he is the only one that can see her." Uhh Beastboy!" He points at Beastboy in the form of a dog panting wildly with hearts in his eyes, which are staring ever so amorously.

" Stop the heavy breathing! Your breath stinks yo!" to which Beastboy suddenly turned back to normal crossing his arms in disapproval. As Terra walked up to the group who congratulated her performance, but then they notice her staring behind Wize." Uhh who's your friend?" Terra said pointing directly at the angel. Wize then paled at the realization, he wouldn't have thought her powers have developed that fast.

" Did you take a hit to the head or something?" Robin asked as the group stared at her and Wize. Wize then realized that he had his mask off so he came up with an ingenious story." Oh silly me! You saw me with my mask on the other day." Wize quickly put his mask back on. Terra stared at him blankly then looked at mercy who shook her head in contempt." He'll explain later just go with it." Terra then nodded with feigned laughter." Oohhhh couldn't recognize you there haha…"

"you know you should take your mask priority seriously Wize like me." Robin said pointing his thumb towards himself taking his usual cocky pose. Suddenly the alarm went off and the team quickly rushed inside the tower to the monitor in the main room." Who is it this time? Killer moth, Control Freak?" Cyoborg asked as Robin pulled up the situation on screen." Worse…" he replied as a man with a gold and black mask popped up on screen." Slade…"

"great what's he up to now?" Raven asked." He's attacking a mine." Robin said turning towards the group." Sounds abit small time, why attack a mine of all things?" Wize inquired." Sense when did Slade ever need a reason to attack the city?" Beastboy said fairly.

" Well he looks like a guy that wouldn't do something without a motivation and a plan." Wize said bringing the hood of his outfit over his head." My thoughts exactly, let's go find out." Robin said as he bolted towards the tower exit with the group fallowing behind him, well except Terra who stayed behind timidly. She then felt alittle shove from Mercy who gave her an approving smile." Terra let's go!" Beastboy called out which encouraged her to fallow.

(at the mining facility)

The Titans arrived on the chaotic scene and immediately engaged the Slade bots. The Slade bots were relentless no matter their losses but the Titans held their ground as they began to push the bots out of the mine. Everyone seemed to be in their zone all except Wize who was keeping a close eye on Terra. He looked and saw as she crushed a few bots with Rocks rising from the ground to save Beastboy, but he noticed the timing was delayed and she seem to be losing focus.

" It couldn't be?" he thought to himself, as he immediately tried to make his way to her until a seven bots blocked his way." You're in my way!" his voice echoed with power as his eyes glowed with a golden hew the bots that locked on to him began to spark and fry before collapsing to the ground while the others where cut down with a quick slice from from his sword. As he breached the line of Bots he saw Terra grip her head with both hands with her eyes glowing brightly." Uh oh…" WIze said as he tried to pick up the pace but to no avail as the entrance to one of the mining tunnel collapsed in on her with Beastboy under the ruble.

"SHIT! Beastboy! " Wize said with both him and Robin trying to dig their friends out while Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven took care of the rest of the Bots. They breathed a sigh of relief, when they saw Beastboy crawl out in the form of a mouse before shifting back to his human form." Where's Terra!?" Wize asked immediately." I don't know I think she's Trapped on the other side!" Beastboy said in a panic.

" Ok, lets split up and search the-"Robin didn't get a chance to explain his plan before Wize blasted a clear path into the Ruble and ran in along with Beastboy." Or we blast a hole in the unstable ruble…" Robin said bitterly in frustration before fallowing them with the rest of the team.

As Wize and Beastboy reach the end of the Tunnel they found Terra shaking violently, along with Slade watching gleefully at her suffering." YOU BASTARD!" WIze charged in furry with sword in hand. Slade was quick on his feet to dodge a good few of the swipes from the blade." Impressive foot work, boy." He said as Wize went in for a stab to his face, but Slade skillfully caught the flat sides of the sword with both his hands.

" My, my. That was rather dangerous, but sadly, this fun has come to an end…" with that said Wize heard a beeping Noise before Slade exploded sending Wize crashing onto the wall." Ow, damn it…" he got up cracking his back abit he notice Slade had wires coming out of his severed head." Great another robot…" he turned his attention to Beastboy and Terra, and noticed her eyes glowing again." Beastboy…BACK AWAY." His warning didn't reach in time as Terra suddenly screamed with her powers ranging on, shaking the structure of the cave as she floated in midair.

Beastboy stared in horror at the sight before him." TERRA!" he screamed, to no avail as his voice could not reach her. Wize looked on the gust of wind and dust, with sharp rocks flowing through it." Beastboy, im going to erect a barrier over us, and I need you to go to Terra and calm her down!" Wize clasping his hands together as the field of light surrounded both Beastboy and himself, they both then proceeded to walk into the wind." How do you expect me to do that?" he asked desperately.

" I DON'T KNOW! JUST DO IT!" WIze said before kicking him out of the barrier and into the wind. As Beastboy flowed through the wind cursing WIze's name he saw Terra crying sorrowfully as she begged her powers to stop its destruction." TERRA!" Beastboy called out, but this time catching her attention." BEASTBOY!"

"TERRA IM HERE! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!"

"I CANT, I JUST CANT!" she said again in between her cries." YES YOU CAN! BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!" after a while the wind and earthquake died down as Beast and Terra kneeled to the ground embracing one another.

" You can't tell them…please." She begged." It's going to be alright Terra. You're among friends." WIze said as he walked up to them, they stared blankly at the piece of metal sticking into his hip." Oh…strange. I hardly noticed it." He said as he took it out of his hip, making Terra face turn alittle Green and Beastboys face alittle greener than normal.

(Back at the tower)

" we would be glad to have you on the team." Robin finally said as he took out a Titans communicator." Really…is it really ok for me to join you?" Terra asked timidly as she reached for the communicator." Of course. Well you will have to go though some training sense you can't control-"

"You told them!" her demeanor suddenly shifted into anger as she turned her attention to Beastboy." No Terra I didn't-" Beastboy could finish his sentence as Terra suddenly bolted out the exit of the tower." Terra waits!" Beastboy cried out, but WIze just suddenly sank into the ground and appeared outside cutting Terra off from her path." Out of my way!" She said holding back her tears." Terra relax Beast didn't say anything.

" WIze said as he held his hands out in a calming gesture." So you did!" She said as she launched a giant rock at Wize head but he then countered by raising his golden glowing hand and stopped the rock midair." How did you..."

"Terra, I didn't say anything either…" he let the rock fall to the ground." Terra, my real name is Darren Drake. I Come from the line of Seth." WIze explained." I don't understand."

"Oh to put it short, he's your long lost cousin." Mercy suddenly appeared startling Terra." Yeah you'll get used to that." WIze laughed alittle then walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder." Terra. I can't stop you from going. But if you stay, I'll show how to control your powers. I'll teach you, our heritage." She turned away for a moment." How can i face them again after what they know?"

"the same way you're doing it now." Terra looked up and saw Beastboy and the group looked on at her. She turned again to WIze who removed his mask to smile at her." Maybe…just alittle while longer then.


	19. Chapter 19 the return part 1

Chapter 18

Authors Note: sorry for the wait, but its for good reason! Im gonna be a daddy again! Oh yeah! Well I say oh yeah but my wallet says Oh NO! but that's a different tale to tell -.-

Any who this one is a short one and as I promised ill finish my stories I promise ^.^

"Oh for crying out loud!" Terra yelled with all her frustration. She has been training with Darren for well over two months now without much improvement. Well Darren tells her just about every day that she has improved sense they first met. But compared to Darren her Seth powers she seem to pale in comparison." Don't get discouraged. Our powers are driven by emotions and our emotions affect our performance." Darren said as he helped her up from the sand near the shore of the tower." The more depressed or angry you are to more weak or uncontrollable your attacks will become."

Terra really did try her best to take the advice to heart but it seemed too much to ask her to control her emotions at all times." Yeah whatever." She brushed him of, but with a sigh Darren lightly tapped the ground and a fist came up and knocked her back." See this is what I mean. You will power."

"I thought you said to control my emotions!" she yelled after picking herself off the ground." No I said don't be discouraged. Our powers mechanism is emotion, what im telling you is to rule your emotions and make it yours!" with that said he stomps the ground and giant hands of sand shot out from the sand to grab hold of Terra. With cry of wrath sends out of wave of sand to consume the hands, but as they collided with the wave they formed another giant hand on the back side of the wave. Acting quickly Terra slid across the sand as a surfer would a wave." That's it!" Darren said with a grin as he chased her using the same method of travel. Terra then created a fist of sand directing it at Darren's Direction.

" Nope!" he exclaimed as he pivoted out of its trajectory." Stop mocking me!" Terra yells as her hands glows its golden color." There's the emotion! Focus use emotions content to strike!" with said she lashed out again with a dozen fists of sand, but Darren simply spun creating a gale of sand knocking the fists off their course." I said emotional content! Not simple anger!"

"Im trying!" she retorted.

"No you're not!" he shot back." Why can't you do it!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she slashed at him with sand but simply brushed it away with his hand." TELL ME!"

"IM…" she began as her eyes and hands glowed brightly." AFRAID!" with that said a blast of knocked Darren into the air, realizing the opening Terra formed another giant fist and brought it down on Darren, but luckily brings his hands in then meets the fist with the tip of his fingers exploding the fist with a flash of green light, yet still he landed on his back." HAHAHAHA! You see emotional content!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Terra just about had enough of Darren's training methods." You see…" he sat up from the sand." In order to truly harness Seth you don't use anger, sorrow or any other emotion by itself. You must use Truth; there is no force more formidable than truth." Terra was taken by surprise with the answer." You see you admitted you were afraid but in your heart you accepted what you truly felt and feared, what you know to be your weakness. As a result; the Seth energy reacted to grant you strength to overcome that fear because you accepted it."

"I still don't get it." She complained rubbing the bridge of your nose." Neither did I at first, but once i realized it I never felt weak ever again even without my powers." And with that Terra threw a rock just over his head." Well that was uncalled for." Darren frowned bitterly until he looked and saw dark sky shedding snow from its clouds." Well how about that…" Darren smiled as the snow touched his skin. He looked to Terra's direction but saw she was already making a dash for the tower." ITS F-ing COLD!" Terra yelled as she ran pass Raven at the entrance." Well I see training is becoming fruitful." Raven said as she walked out towards Darren tossing him his hoody." Christ it's like watching paint dry." He said with laugh as he looked back up at the sky neglecting the warmth of hoody." You'll catch your death a cold staring up at the sky like retard." Raven said poking him in the chest a few times." Worried about little ol' me huh. No worries." He said teasingly as he put on the hoody sense he had been wearing a only a t shirt and some jean shorts for the evenings training." More like I don't want you to keep me awake with your sneezing in the middle of the night." She said but noticed his attention shift back to the falling snow. Though she knew he kept his emotions to himself she could still tell when he began to drift back. Hes been that way sense she first began bringing back his memories, he would randomly drift back in thoughts of the past as if he was searching for something long lost." You have that stupid look on your face again."

"hmm?" he turned his attention back to Ravens deep purple eyes glaring at him with concern." Sorry… it-"

"Its another lost memory…" Raven grabbing him by his hood and dragged him towards the tower." Its been awhile sense our last dive." Raven said as she pulled him with strength through the hall of the tower." Probably because I regained most my memory! There's no need!" Darren said stumbling with his steps as she pulled him to her room." There better not be needles this time damn it!" Darren grunted as she forced him to sit at the edge of her bed." Shut up and hold still would ya." Raven said as she sat just in front of him placing her hands on the cheeks of his face." You know the drill close your eyes." Raven said only for him stare directly into her eyes. His cheeks began to feel hot to the touch as their color shifted to red. He then began to recall the time on board the prom ship when they had their dance when they almost-

" The wheel spinning but the hamsters dead apparently." That broke his train of thought." Sorry I looked into your eyes then I sort of got lost." With that she separated her hands a moment then slap them down again on his cheek." Ow."

"Pay attention." She said as he complied and closed his eyes." Azeroth Metrion Zinthos…" she chanted four times before they both drifted off into darkness. What they saw was the same as the first time. Wize did battle a dark figure but now instead of in the third person its as if they were watching through Wize's eyes. Before the final blow was struck wize looked up at a dark face and what seem to be the outline of glasses." Im sorry…" they heard before the saw the blade plunge deep into Darrens chest." DAD!" Darren screamed before the light sined bright and suddenly they were elsewhere in a place filled with brights stars in its surrounding with nebulas in the distance." Ow….my head." Wize said as they woke up on the steps of large golden structure built on a rock." I think were in your mind again Raven." Wize said struggled to his feet along Raven." No this isn't my mind. It's too…"

"Bright?" he finished as she nodded and turned around to look at the large structure." What the shit?" the structure was seemingly awe strikingly large in scale and size. It glowed brightly with a golden hue but some of the aura it was radiating seem to of a rainbow set of colors." Well who knew we would find something like this in your mind."

"My mind?" he question but she was right who's mind would it be otherwise? Beastboys? He shuttered at the thought. But he felt strange, the temple seem to call to him; his legs begin to move on their own moving towards the stairs." Hey? Whats the matter with you?" Raven called out fallowing behind him." I don't know but something is calling me… at the very top." He reaches the entrance to see a large banister filled with white flames bursting with light." Impressive." Raven said as she stared on at the flame but what caught Wize's attention was beyond the flames towards a throne of a figure glowing brightly in the shape of a man." What the-"suddenly a pulse erupted from the throne and the next thing they realize they were back in ravens room. They stared into space for a moment, before one spoke." I know where to go…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Nuh ah! No way you're taking my car!" Cyborg protested as Wize walk down the corridors of the towers with Cyborg in direct persuit." Fine ill take the T ship it will faster."

"Do you even know how to drive a jet powered ship with hyper sonic capabilities?" Cyborg crossed his arms as if making a sound point in which he indeed made." Nope. But consider this." Wize said as he wrestled his outfits coat over his shoulders then grabbed the keys to the ship hanging off a hook wrack on the wall of the Towers hanger." Shut up." He finished as he jumped in the main helm of the ship tossing his bag behind the chair." You need at least three people to pilot the ship!" cyborg yelled as Wize began powering up the engine." WHAT? What kind of design flaw is that!?"

"hey don't be dissing my design!" Cyborg retorted.

"what the fuck kinda of useful design is not being able to pilot this alone, what if we needed to escape by ship!" Wize responded back." Raven can teleport, Beast boy can turn into a roach, Terra can dig her way out, I got my car, and Robin is fucking Robin why the hell would we use the ship?"

"cause it would be cooler to blast out with the ship and where am I in that list?"

" im hoping buried with the tower." With that Wize responded with aq very itchy middle finger as Raven and Terra walk into the hanger with traveling bags as well. "Oh NO I already told you im going alone!" he said pointing discriminately at Raven." Well unless you plan on walking all the way to bum fuck nowhere then yes we are." Raven waved off Wize's protest as she and Terra climbed in their respective spots in the T ship." Yeah where are we going?" Terra ask only to receive a tired sigh from wize as the glass over the helm closed shut in each pod." Well we are going to small town called Antwerp in New york. Its where our family settled down to colonize America after fleeing the catholic church and everyone else who wanted a piece of us. Not to mention Napoleon and the Prussians."

"and you lost me with the history lesson." Terra replied as the hanger door slid open." And you lost me at Shut up."

"Smooth comeback there." Raven chimed in as the engines began to power on." This is gonna be a long ass trip. Good thing I packed a red bull…" after saying that Wize looked down to see Cyborg sipping up a large can that looked like red bull while giving Wize the finger. He then looked at his duffle bag and saw his liquid refreshment missing." Why does everyone hate me." With that he hit the ignition button blasting the ship out of the hanger. Looking down again they saw cyborg with his plates covered in sooth and seem to be coughing aggressively." Tis a mystery indeed." Raven said sarcastically hearing Wize laughing mischievously over the microphone. The next 30 minutes were that of silence; a very uncomfortable silence broken only by sighs and yawning finally one spoke." So what exactly did you remember?" Raven asks looking towards Wize concentrating on the flight path ahead of him." Nothing. It wasn't a memory per say. That thing in my mind. It spoke to me, and told me where to go."

"what was that thing anyway." Raven questioned remembering the figure on the throne of the temple." I don't know, but I what I do know is that it's the very reason why im still alive." Wize answered with a yawn." What do you mean?" Terra now piped up to join the conversation to banish her boredom.

"well before I joined the Titans, I was on a vendetta…"

(flash back)

"No!" the young Darren yelled as he looked upon the lifeless face of his father across the flames of a large church set a flamed by yet another familiar face. His brother; or at the very least who used to be before he was taken over by a fallen watcher." Darren!" another man said spotting our young friend trapped underneath a flaming pillar. As the man reach for him a sharp piece of plié wood suddenly impaled his chest courtesy of the dark one zell. As the man collapsed dead infront of Darren something pulsed in his viens and it wasn't just blood. It was fury. Darren with a roar suddenly pushed the pillar off himself the flames seemed to ignore him as he walked aggressively towards the fallen angel. When he reached a certain distance he saw his father lifeless in the angel's hands bloody and beaten, that's when his memory got alittle hazy he woke up outside the church with a sword in his hands surrounded by five individuals who he couldn't make out any but one." Darren please wake up!" a soft voice sobbed as he blacked again. He awoke several hours later to the same voice uttering a prayer." Please lord, help him out of this darkness." She prayed softly over the dim lighted room her black hair elegant and long." Lilith?" she then looked down at him with surprise in her eyes." Darren your awake!" she turned her head to an entrance to another room." Victor! He's awake, come quick!" he said placing her hands gently over his head gingerly. He still felt warm, but then again he did just survive a fire. They both then notice a man wearing the family outfit and plates though his left sleeve was ripped off with a giant metal mechanical arms exposed." Victor!" Darren shot up feeling a sharp pain in his side. He looked down and saw a large swollen bruise running down his right row of ribs." God, what hit me…" he laid back down to ease his pain, he then felt Lilith's gentle touch on his hand. Victor then took a seat next to Lilith to look Darren in the eyes." How much do you remember?"

"what do you mean? I remember…no…" he then began to recollect everything that happen. His brother had taken the army of the soulless dead, and the church on fire with his father facing down the devil that took his brother. The most vivid thing he remember is his father bleeding out , surrounded by fire with his now possessed brother standing over him grinning." No…" tears welled up in his eyes." Afraid so… we found you outside the church as it collapsed. Most of the rest of the tribes were routed. We regrouped in our forest base. The town is in shambles."

"That's enough Victor!" Lilith yelled causing him to notice Darren shaking vilantly taking shallow breaths." Whoa kid calm down!" being sensitive was not victors forte, especially when it came to dealing with the young . it took a while but Darren eventually found his zen and was able to listen to Victors report though he sugar coated to keep Darren from passing out again." I think im going to be sick…" oh and indeed he was. All over victors boots, too much sugar coating probably." God Darren really! You get any of that in the can?!" Lilith held out an empty trash can." Nope." She said cover her nose from the smell. After cleaning up he took a look at Darren's injuries." Well that explains it." He said as he turned to look for something." Explain what I feel like a car hit me."

" Darren…the last time I law your wounds your rips looked like the chips you find at the bottom of the bag, not to mention-" she pulled off the blanket covering the lower half of his body, unfortunately for both Darren and Victor, he wasn't wearing his boxers at the moment." Lilith what the hell!" she gave him a lazy stare then slapped the old scabbed wound on his leg." A few hours ago this had a 6 inch larch splinter of wood sticking out of it. Now it just looks like an old scar."

"No way, feels like its been days." Darren pulled away skeptically." Actually its only been 12 hours sense the attack." Victor corrected." So what?"

" you dense, idiot. Its impossible to heal that fast." Lilith trimmed in. this caused Darren to sit quietly before looking down at his hands. He thought on what happen at the church. As the memories flouded his mind his hand glowed a blue hew light. Victor then approach placing a comforting hand on Darrens shoulder. The light then surrounded his body as he sobbed harshly as the light now lowed the color of fire." Ill Tear him apart…."

(end of flashback)

the ship then halted over a woodland area near a small town to the north of them." This should be far enough." WIze said as he began landing the ship gently in small secluded area in the woods." Why here?" terra questioned as the engines come to a halt.

" Let's just say I have an uneasy feeling."


End file.
